I, Alone
by razor95
Summary: A different take in the arena scene HTTYD1 and the consequences that spawn from it. Watch as Hiccup and the other 'dragons' characters take a different slightly darker path than the film. originally a one-shot, this is turning out be alternative of epic proportions! hope you like it.
1. I, Alone Chapter 1

**An alternate take on the arena scene from HTTYD where hiccup still fails to originally tame the Monstrous Nightmare as he planned, but some things happen differently resulting in a new person emerging from the carnage. At this point Hiccup has learnt more than originally thought about dragons. This right now is only a two or three chapter story concept but if more ideas come to me it could grow to a longer story. If you have any ideas then PM me and I'll happily think about it. Some of this stuff may feel OOC but that's kinda the idea I'm toying with. The chapter is massive as I wanted it to flow rather than breaking it up with chapters. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Alone<strong>_

**It was all going according to plan. **

_Enter arena, head held high._

**Every last detail had been planned for.**

_Pick up weapons from rack and face the Chief. It doesn't matter which ones._

**Every angle thought over, analysed and re-thought many times over again. **

_Say "I'm ready" and await the release of the Dragon._

**All in anticipation of this moment.**

_Allow the Dragon's initial rage to subside and fires to cool. Let it approach then slowly discard weapons and helmet to the ground while talking in soothing tones. Assure the dragon he was not one of 'them'._

**And it was working!**

_Reach out hand to create a bond whilst convincing his worried father that he was ok, that the Vikings didn't "have to kill them" anymore._

**Hiccup was on the cusp of showing his entire village that there was a better way for Berk to deal with its dragon problems. He was finally opening their eyes to the possibility that they were not the mindless, evil beasts that had plagued them for the past 300 years. He had already convinced the fearless Astrid Hofferson, albeit involving a bit of kidnapping **_**and**_** unearthed the truth behind the dragon raids. **

_Ignore the whispers of disbelief in the air. Just a little bit closer and the dragon would be his._

**And this would be his triumphant moment to prove that the past 15 years of being** _"the worst Viking Berk had ever seen!"_ **to quote his father had not been in vain. That his title of** _Hiccup the Useless_ **would forever be erased from the hearts and minds of his fellow tribesmen. That his father would actually be proud of him accomplishing something, that no other Viking in Berk had ever done before.**

_Prove to Astrid this won't go wrong! Only a few inches now!_

**But then 'he' happened.**

"_I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"_

**And with that bellow and clang of Stoic's Warhammer on the kill ring's metal frame, all Hel broke loose. The eyes of the Monstrous Nightmare, once curious and docile, now became murderous slits filled with nothing but aggression and instinct. The dragon had only one drive now. To fight, to kill, to survive against anything placed in front of it. And that 'anything' right now was a totally undefended Viking child with a strangely familiar scent. This would be easy. The Dragon lunged for his outstretched hand.**

**Hiccup recoiled faster than he thought possible from the Dragon and started to run. He had failed and pure adrenaline ruled his body as the dragon unleashed its flaming breath. Dashing round the arena in front of horrified men, women and children, Hiccup was miraculously nimble as the dragon failed time and again to get range on his target.**

"**Out of my way!" cried Stoick as he got up from his throne, to rush for the gates, ending this debacle. However he only got two feet when he came across a wall of fierce resistance in form of his brother Spitelout and a large group of his fellow Viking council members. He tried to shove past but they would not yield to even his massive muscular frame.**

"**What are you doing? I have to get my boy out of there!"**

"**The boy has betrayed his tribe Stoic!" Spitleout said evenly "Hiccup has betrayed **_**you**_**! He should face the fate he has chosen and let the Gods decide what to do with him. He cannot hide behind being the chief's son any longer!"**

**The council behind him nodded knowingly and Stoick saw there was no disputing Spitelout's logic. **

**Stoic looked like he was about to try again rushing for the gate when he let out a large breath he had been holding. With a father's heavy heart he returned to his throne and when he sat down it was with the rage filled heart of a Chief betrayed. Hiccup had brought this on himself and Stoic would no longer be the one to excuse him. Looking in the arena he was surprised that his son was still alive as the Nightmare continued its pursuit. **

'_Still running, just like the coward he is'_ _Stoic thought._

**Despite the emotions rolling inside him, Stoic simply looked on without showing anything, as his namesake suggested. He then noticed action beyond the turmoil in the arena. He saw Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's fellow trainee trying to pry open the gateway to the kill ring, using a curved axe as leverage. She was almost there and trying to squeeze herself under the heavy gate but was having difficulty.**

**Even over a roaring crowd, Stoic's voice was able to cut across it with ease. "Stop the Hofferson girl! She's trying to get under the gate!"**

**Immediately a handful of Vikings were rushing to the outside of the portcullis that Astrid was attempting to crawl under. She was almost through and ready to dash over and help Hiccup when she felt many hands clamp around her ankles and legs. Though she tried to resist, grabbing onto the walls or the frame of the gate itself, she could not escape their pull as she was dragged back under the gate. All she could do was struggle and stare helplessly through watery eyes at the boy who was being hunted like a mouse in a fiery cat's game that was about to end. All she could do was scream his name "HICCUP!"**

**Astrid's voice reached Hiccup's ears and he dived away from the weapons rack as the Nightmare crushed it. He looked over to see Astrid now restrained in the arms of three burly Vikings on the opposite side of the gate. There would be no help coming from her and he noticed his father sitting back in his throne, unmoving** **and silent, eyes burning with hatred**.

_Was he really going to let him die? Was his own father and his entire tribe now prepared to simply leave him to be devoured and forgotten?_

**A new feeling started to stir in Hiccup's chest as he kept moving and analysing the situation unfolding around him. **

**His chest was suddenly hit with an additional feeling as the Nightmare swung his tail and caught him fully across the sternum. The force catapulted him back and he was slammed into the arena wall. He started to slump but somehow his legs didn't give out. He was stronger than he thought. The Nightmare raised itself up and stalked slowly forward from the other side of the arena.**

_Now they would call it off! Now the tribe would have had enough! His humiliation was complete and he was already prepared to endure another fifteen years of their harsh treatment. But he didn't have to die! Did he?_

**In the growing quiet of anticipation that was falling over the spectators and sensing the boys questions, Stoic stood and simply said with a slight break in his voice "The fight is to the death and there can be only one victor" before resuming his seat. The village took a collective gasp and all eyes bore into the tiny frame of the stunned Hiccup. When he first entered the ring they were all on his side urging him to gut the dragon, now they were all fully accepting of his imminent and gruelling death**.

_What kind of people are they? A distraught Hiccup thought. He was so shocked he couldn't even find words to speak in his defence. The hate filled eyes of his father stopped any words forming._

**From the back of the crowd an unknown voice laughed "Ha ha ha! So much for Hiccup the Useless! Looks like he's finally gonna get what's coming to him!"**

**Some more villagers chuckled at this and soon **_**'that word'**_** began to spread through the crowd, like a tide of sound growing stronger and stronger with each new voice that took up **_**'that word'**_**.**

**At first it was just one person.**

"Useless"

**Then it was a dozen.**

"_useless, uselESS." _

**Then it was four dozen.**

"Useless, useless USELESS!"

**Then it was a hundred**.

"_Useless, uselsess, USELESS, USELESS!"_

**Then it was everyone!**

"_USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!"_

**The word echoed and reverberated around the arena, each chant breaking on Hiccup's soul like an unrelenting tidal wave. Hiccups eyes were wide with disbelief and horror as the enormity started to sink in.**

_The people he once tried so hard to be a part of were not just allowing his death. They were now actually encouraging his death and seemed to be happy to do so! They were united behind the Dragon! It was a completely sick perversion of what he wanted._

**The strange feeling in his chest had been building as this was going on. It had been building along with the realisation that he was truthfully and completely alone and had been all of his life. **

**And the only too creatures that seemed to be even happy at his existence were a black Night Fury, who was to his knowledge still in the natural prison that was the cove and a Blonde Shield-Maiden who was still struggling to get him on the other side of the gate.**

**The Monstrous Nightmare that had been stalking across the arena even took a moment to pause at this bizarre turn of events. The normal chaotic shouting with various hollers and shrieks it expected the humans to make were all replaced by a single unifying voice. **

_A single voice that called for death to be delivered. _

**But not **_**his **_**death as he expected. He looked into the eyes of the baying crowd, heard the sound they made and realised their fury was directed at the one he had been hunting. One of their own kind. They wanted **_**him**_**, a dragon, to kill it. He had only seen such behaviour before in the great nest where weaker dragons were expected to be killed when they lost duels with other dragons, either over a nesting site or mating rights to a female.**

_The Monstrous Nightmare looked from one side to the next, taking in the small creatures that he had been raised to hate and fight. He looked at them and he saw himself and his own kind._

**The chant saw no signs of abating and the Nightmare returned to the task at hand, a steady, almost gleeful growl growing in the back of its throat. He would end this hatchling's life if it prolonged his own. Anything to live another day. **

**The thoughts of happiness and purpose that filled the Nightmare's mind were totally opposite to what was now boiling over in Hiccup's. **

**Having finally realised what was about to happen, Hiccup was transforming before the dragon's eyes. His body had started shaking, his fists balled up till his knuckles were white and his palms bleeding red, his breath haggard and his eyes narrowed as if surveying the arena in an entirely different light. The feeling that was now overcoming the boy was nothing short of rage.**

_Pure. Unadulterated. RAGE._

**The dragon was now only a few feet away and rose up to its full height, ready to crash its jaws down and rip the child in two. He would end this quickly and spare the hatchling any pain. A small mercy for the strange bravery it was showing on its face. Row upon row of teeth glinted as the giant maw opened, ready to be stained red with blood. **

**Hiccup stared unflinchingly up at the beast and was ready for the strike that would come. His ears were pounding so hard from the combination of his accelerated heartbeat and the continuing chants of the crowd. His breathing still heavy to the point it sounded like a feral type of growling. **

_He was ready._

**The Nightmare slammed its head down and the crowd, still chanting, recoiled at the anticipated gore-fest. **

**But the jaws met solid rock. What was meant to be soft, juicy flesh was replaced by the arena floor and an eruption of thick nasty dust. The nightmare darted its head around to see what had happened.**

**Just before the dragon struck, Hiccup had dived between the large dragon's legs and was making a beeline for the wrecked weapons rack. **

**The Nightmare was puzzled. He had already crushed anything of use, having realised what weapons looked like and ensured the Viking couldn't use them. But he was puzzled even further when the boy ignored the pile of smouldering weapons and headed straight for a barrel that held the stinking leftover fish the dragons were fed after the Vikings had taken the best for themselves. It was then he noticed that sticking out of the barrel was a wooden pole. **

**As the nightmare realised the pole could be a potential weapon, Hiccup had already reached it and prepared to draw it out of its slimy sheath and from behind the barrel had produced another shield.**

_Perhaps this hatchling is not as helpless as he first thought and so the Nightmare advanced yet again._

**The duel was lasting longer than anyone had anticipated. At first it was believed that Hiccup, the miracle champion of dragon training would make short work of the nightmare, only for everyone to wish the boy a swift death at the dragon's jaws and now the playing field was level once again. Gobber, who had been looking on with mixtures of horror, disbelief and concern for the boy, who was essentially like a son to him, now saw in the lad's face and body language something truly akin to a look of madness. **

_A terrifying combination of Stoic's fury and Valka's intelligence! Something that he knew no-one would be ready for. _

**He looked out of the corner of his eye toward Stoic who was watching intently. Though the chieftain gave nothing away, only Gobber noticed the white knuckles in Stoic's hands as he gripped the stone arms of his throne. Stone arms that were starting crumble in Stoics vice-like grip. He focused fully again on hiccup and the weapons he was collecting. How did that extra shield get into the ring? And how would Hiccup fight with a mere feeding stick? Perhaps this would end the Viking way after all?**

**The Nightmare was done messing around. It decided it would charge and then incinerate the prey that was proving more trouble than it was worth, but not before scaring it with its mighty roar. It stalked towards the boy not knowing the questions that were currently tearing him apart on the inside. **

_So this is what it means to be a Viking? To be bullied and scorned your entire life all because you are different? To be unloved by your father because he can't cope with the loss of your mother. To walk through life breaking yourself into pieces so even one person might like one small part of you? To work silently in the shadows on the best weapons on the island and not be allowed to claim credit, lest the weapon be thrown back with demands for a different blacksmith to fix any 'Hiccup' mistakes? To go unheard, instantly turned upon and left for dead when you try to share something world changing?_

_They have not listened then and they will not listen now. But I will make them listen. I will MAKE THEM LISTEN!_

**The nightmare opened its mouth and a fierce wind whipped up as its roar threated to deafen Hiccup and the crowd behind him.**

_Hiccup winced as the roar passed through him, rattling his bones. _

**As he recovered from the wave of sound, with a swift pull upwards Hiccup yanked the pole out of the barrel of fish to reveal it was no mere fishing stick. **

**Brandishing it in the air and then snapping it down to point straight at the dragon, the pole turned out be tipped with a brutal looking bull horn spike. Shaped like an 'h' the spear's deadly looking point went straight forward while beneath it another spike curved back towards its wielder, obviously so it could do more damage coming out after going in to an opponent. The design of the spear head now glinting in the sun was one some had seen before, but not in the context of fighting dragons with. It was looked upon as a simple fishing tool. **

_But it had been forged differently, obviously with someone of Hiccup's height and stature in mind._

**Hiccup began to swing the spear around his head and began advancing towards the dragon. Amazingly the dragon took a step backwards to analyse this foreign object. The spear made a strange high pitched whizzing noise as Hiccup continued to spin it faster and faster. The dragon regained its senses and inhaled to roar again but it was suddenly cut off by…**

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"**

_15 years of crawling had been bottled up inside him. He wasn't holding anything back, he would let them have it all!_

**From some bottomless pit of bitterness, pain and despair, a terrifying sound erupted from the tiny fishbone Viking that was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It was more than just any mere Viking battle cry that called to men. It could only be described as a powerful dragon roar that called to beasts and even the Gods themselves. It was the roar of a very particular dragon no-one had heard before. It was the roar of a Night Fury! **

**At the sound, both the furious dragon and the crowd of chanting Vikings were stunned in silence and stillness. **

**The dragon went to roar again only to be interrupted by the boy roaring back even more aggressively.**

_Could this hatchling be a Night Fury? The Nightmare thought as the sound rocked his ears." Impossible! Only one Night Fury remains and this is not it". I will keep to the plan and burn it just to be sure._

**The nightmare's neck convulsed showing the signs of an oncoming fire blast. A big one. One that was being kept in reserve for only the worst of opponents or an escape attempt, but the dragon was taking no chances now. **

**All knew what was about to happen but Hiccup did not falter or show fear. Instead Hiccup ran forward and as the fire spewed forth from the dragon, he planted his shield firmly into the ground leaning into it, while driving the spear into the ground behind him to support the force of the blast. The people witnessed the madness of the now constantly roaring Hiccup as the flames engulfed him. **

_It was over. Surely this was the end of Hiccup the Useless, the curse of Berk._

**The air rippled with the heat and smoke and hearts all around the arena stopped.**

**From her viewpoint at the gate Astrid slumped her head in defeat, believing that her remarkable boy had finally begun his journey to Valhalla. She hoped he would find the peace that had been denied him in life. **

**But as the flames died, from the smoke there came a loud ragged breathing. **

**A breathing that filled the silence in the arena. **

_A breathing suggesting the presence of a beast far more dangerous than an army of monstrous nightmares. _

**Against all the odds Hiccup slowly rose up, the roasting air shimmering around him, the wide metal rim of his shield slightly deforming as it neared its melting point. His clothes were giving off smoke where they had been burnt or singed. Sweat poured down his face and arms from the heat. His hair was locked in messy waves giving him what could be described as a charred and twisted crown like hair style. Quite fitting for what Astrid would see next.**

**Hiccup took a step forward, his eyes not leaving those of the dragon. **

_The dragon in response took a step back_.

**He took another step forward. **

_The dragon took another step back_.

**Soon the dragon was backed against the arena wall and had begun to emit pitiful whines toward the Viking child that was now stalking it!**

_The boy had survived his most powerful attack! What does this mean? His roar demands my obedience! He does not fear me! Is he a new type of alpha? What is that scent?... I cannot resist. He is…..the dominant. _

**Hiccup did not let the dragon's eyes leave his gaze and kept screaming at it until the dragon flopped its head onto the ground. **

_A universal sign of surrender! _

**The Nightmare's eyes displayed nothing but confusion and defeat and it expected a swift end from a superior being. But Hiccup did not stop coming towards it. He kept walking closer until he slammed his foot down onto the middle of the Nightmare's snout, forcing the dragon to emit a whimper of pain making the once fearsome beast seem almost…pathetic.**

**With his boots so close to his nose now, the Nightmare finally confirmed the scent that was coming off the boy.**

_He does bear the scent of a Night Fury. He….is….one of the alpha line. He is my king now._

**With a twisted angry smile on his face, Hiccup looked right at the dragon and his words held the attention of every Viking and dragon in the arena as he hissed.**

"_You belong to me now!"_

**Astrid was horrified. This was not the gentle and caring boy that had opened her eyes to the wonder of dragons. He had never claimed to possess any 'thing' in his life, let alone another living creature. Though Toothless was dependent on him for flight, she figured their relationship was more one of equals rather than master and servant. So to hear him utter such domineering words shook her to her core and she began to silently pray to Odin that this madness would end soon. **

**The shock of these events had greatly affected the guards that had been holding her as well. So struck were they, they started to forget the shield-maiden in their grip and Astrid was slowly able to slide out of their arms and gently to the ground. She pressed her face through the bars of the gate and watched transfixed to the events unfolding in front of her.**

**As if remembering he was being watched Hiccup looked up from his quivering opponent and scanned the wide eyes of his fellow tribesmen. Jaws collectively lay on the floor, voices had died in throats as they met the eyes of the beast that was not a dragon.**

_Hiccup had dominated another dragon as if by magic. The word 'witchcraft' made it's whispered way through the crowd._

**Without waiting for a response, using his bull hook as leverage, Hiccup vaulted onto the Nightmare's neck and gestured upwards to the dragon which complied without hesitation. Hiccup directed the beast with more barks and roars and drew the Nightmare's attention to the pens that held the other dragons which had started to become more agitated. In seconds the Nightmare realised what his new master wanted and (seeing it was all out of fire) used its brutal claws to break open the gates that held them prisoner.**

**The flurry of reptilian activity seemed to break the villagers out of their stupor who gasped and screamed. The Dragons leapt around excitedly at being freed until they came to rest in front of Hiccup who stood defiantly atop the fully raised Nightmare's head glaring down at them and spinning his spear in the air raring at them. The Nightmare uttered some guttural whimpers at the Nadder, Gronkle, Zippleback and Terror and amazingly, the entire assembly of dragons grew still, making a collective bowing motion. **

**To command one dragon was shocking but to automatically command a small flock in the space of 15 minutes was completely horrifying to the assembled Vikings who started to shift uneasily. Some started to grip their weapons while others looked about, calculating the easiest and fastest route of escape.**

**The distraction that all this caused had given Astrid the opening she was looking for. Taking more care she finally slipped under the still propped open gate and into the arena. She crept up behind the Nightmare and tried to wave at Hiccup to get his attention. When that didn't work she loudly whispered his name hoping to go unnoticed as the unleashed dragon's focus seemed to be drawn to their new leader.**

**Again there was no response so Astrid growled and yelled "Hiccup!"**

**Hiccup looked over his shoulder and it seemed to take him a few moments to realise both who and where she was. His eyes began to widen. But once the other dragons turned and saw her, they reacted with blinding speed. Astrid froze and remembered all of her previous encounters in this arena. The dragons in front her suddenly raced over and surrounded her, cutting her off from the doorway.**

_All Astrid could mutter was "Not good!"_

**The Nadder, Gronkle, Zippleback and Terror closed in around Astrid giving her close eyeballs and aggressive growls. She knew that each dragon remembered her for a different malicious reason. **

**The Gronkle bumped her for nearly slicing her open with her axe. **

**The Zippleback snapped both heads as she had tried to douse them with water. **

**The Terrible Terror nipped around her ankles for her trying to smash it with her shield. **

**But it was the Blue Deadly Nadder that was the most aggressive and Astrid knew the reason was painfully clear. Beneath the Nadder's left eye was a huge festering bruise where Astrid had struck it with a shield embedded in her axe. The shield had been shattered by the impact while the dragon's jaw had been fractured. But what was seemingly unforgiveable was that Astrid had severely wounded this Nadder's pride and that was a crime the Dragon seemed unwilling to forgive.**

**Astrid tried to mimic what she had seen from Hiccup and raised her arms up in a placating gesture as the Nadder stomped toward her. However she realised too late, as her shoulders rotated, she felt them rub against the familiar shape of her axe which still holstered on her back. The Nadder ruffled its wings in aggression and its tail spines began to click outwards for its trademark spine shot attack. **

**Hiccup now fully turned to face her calling out in warning "Astrid!"**

**Astrid snapped up to look at him as the Nadder closed in to strike by whipping its tail around. Hiccup bellowed a roar at the Nadder who seemed to respond immediately. But not quickly enough. In the fast rotation of her attack the Nadder had time to sheath its poisonous tail quills but not time to stop its movement. The last thing Astrid saw as she turned back to face the dragon was the tail of the Nadder filling her vision before everything went black.**

**Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout all yelled in shock as the Nadder's strike knocked Astrid out cold. Some Vikings made to jump down into the Arena to save the girl but were stopped by Hiccup who screamed a resounding .**

"**NNNNOOOOOOO!"**

**Manoeuvring the Nightmare to beside the body of the stricken Shield-Maiden, Hiccup could see she was still breathing and merely unconscious. He ran the back of his hand tenderly across her cheek, noting that around her right eye a thick black bruise was starting to form. For a moment Hiccup was silent and the crowd waited to see if he would confirm their worst fears. A small chuckle began to fill the arena. It grew to an audible laugh and as Hiccup stood back up he reared his head to sky in a maniacal cackle.**

"**HA ha ha ha! So it looks like dragons do have a sense of humour! Ha Ha ha!"**

"**What is he laughing at? Fishlegs whispered to the other teens, scared at the once docile boy's mad laughter.**

**It seemed that Hiccup heard him as he rode the Nightmare right over to where Fishlegs was standing and looked down on the chubby Viking.**

"**Don't you remember? Astrid gave that Nadder the scar on its face a few weeks ago and now the Nadder has given her a black eye. Nadders are very vain creatures so it wanted to give Astrid a mark to match! It seems Dragons hold grudges just as much as we Vikings do! All this time we thought they had no memory, well not only do they have a memory it seems they have a sense of irony! Now I don't know about you but I find that hysterical! HA ha ha ha!"**

**Fishlegs' brows furrowed deeply in bewilderment. He was seeing the darkest side of the old Hiccup's sarcasm given form. Pain was just a casual sardonic joke to Hiccup before. Now it was a viscous gag he was playing on the entire town with Astrid as the unwitting literal punch line.**

"**Hiccup…."Fishlegs began pleadingly, only to be cut off by another voice from the other side of the arena.**

"**HICCUP!"**

**Hiccup turned to see that Stoic had finally stood up from his throne and was at the edge of the Kill ring's barrier looking straight at him. Giving one last smirk to a thoroughly disturbed Fishlegs, Hiccup rode the Nightmare over to Stoic and had himself raised up so he was held at Stoic's eye level. As the boy came close to him Stoic took in the face of his son properly for the first time that day. And what he saw shocked him to his very core.**

_Looking through the bars it seemed the dragon had grown an extra set of limbs, body and face. To Stoic it was difficult see where the boy ended and the dragon began…in every sense of the word._

**Gone was the thin sarcastic smile, the innocent curious eyes, the ever gesticulating hands and the fresh face that was always so open and welcoming. Now before him, to the old Chiefs horror, was a dark parody of his son, consisting of a grotesque snarl of disgust, rage filled eyes, hands that savagely clutched brutal weapons and a dark face marked and pitted with burn scars and soot.**

**Stoic stared at Hiccup long and hard searching for any trace of the son that had entered the arena only a short time ago and was shaken to consider that he may not find him, now or ever. But he had to protect one of his people and saw he might be able to talk Hiccup down as well.**

**Steadily Stoic began, being sure to keep his own shock and rage in check.**

"**Hiccup, Astrid is hurt. We need to get her to the healers to make sure she is alright. Let us come in and get her then I will …make sure …no-one harms you or ….the dragons and we can discuss the rest of this safely…please…son…come on out".**

**Hiccup continued to stare at his father, not uttering a word, the only sound being his still heavy breathing. Stoic could feel his discomfort rising as the boy's eyes kept boring into his soul.**

"**Hiccup?..." Stoic asked again, louder this time to get through to him.**

**For a while it seemed Hiccup would do nothing but stare at his father and Stoic went to speak again but this time Hiccup beat him to the punch.**

"**Why should you care about the life of one young Viking?"**

**The question itself rocked Stoic back on his feet but more was the cold way in which Hiccup asked it.**

"**Because she's hurt and we need to look after each other, it's the Viking way son".**

"**The Viking way huh?"**

"**Yes"**

**Hiccup seemed to smile warmly, his old warm smile when he was about crack joke and Stoic thought he was indeed getting through to him. But in an instant the smile was gone replaced by his scornful snarl once more as Hiccup growled loudly.**

"**Damn the Viking way! Damn the Viking way to Hel!"**

**The outburst provoked many in the crowd to holler cries of 'blasphemy' and 'traitor' much to Hiccup's apparent amusement.**

"**The Viking way never did me any good so far, so why should I let it start now."**

**Still with calls of heresy in the air Hiccup turned the Nightmare's head to Astrid's prone form and whispered something in its ear. The dragon slowly and delicately proceeded to wrap its long sinuous tail around the young girl's body and lifted it so she now rested securely in the centre of the Nightmare's back between its wings. The dragon adjusted its stance to accommodate the new cargo and soon it was hard to see where Astrid was at all.**

"**Astrid Hofferson is now under the protection of me and my brotherhood of dragons!" Hiccup announced as he turned back to Stoic. "I will ensure she is treated for her injuries. Anyone who comes near her will have to come through me and my dragons! **_**The Viking way**_** will not betray her as it has betrayed me!"**

_Stoic was bewildered now. First his son broke and claimed a monstrous nightmare for himself, now he wondered if Hiccup was, in some round-about way, claiming the young shield maiden as well like some prize of war? Stoic knew Hiccup had had a crush on her since early childhood and not done anything about it, but he never dreamed he would go this far. Perhaps something may have happened further down the line but this was just bizarre._

"**What are your intentions with the girl Hiccup?" Stoic demanded like he was reprimanding him for staying out too late.**

**As if sensing his father's suspicions Hiccup replied "My intentions are strictly honourable!" looking genuinely offended at the insinuation of his father's question. "But that is not why you really called me over here is it…Chief?"**

**Even Gobber flinched at Hiccup addressing Stoic by his tribal title. Stoic leaned closer to the railings and looked at his son with desperate eyes.**

"**What happened Hiccup?"**

**Again Hiccup sounded like he was his old self again as he shuddered to get his words out to Stoic and everyone was desperate to hear whatever the boy had to say.**

"**It's so messed up isn't it...I tried to tell you…but you wouldn't listen. ….None…none of you would listen. You…. Never… listened! It… seemed like the only way to try and put a stop to all …this."**

"**You just gestured to all of us!" Gobber replied stepping forward as Hiccup used his spear and shield to point at the crowd gathered around the arena.**

**Again Hiccup laughed his maniacal cackle, unnerving the blacksmith.**

"**By Gods, that what I always liked about you Gobber! You always got me and knew how to make me laugh…even though I was the biggest joke in these parts! I'm going to miss that most of all!"**

"**What do you mean?" Stoic asked snapping back his attention from Gobber to the boy.**

"**Really Chief?...You really think I'm gonna be allowed to just… stay around here after to-day? Even I'm not so stupid to think you'll let this pass…What was you said? (in a dead-on impersonation of Stoic) "This fight is to the Death and there can be only one victor!" Well guess what? There is one victor and that victor is me!"**

"**Hiccup please!..." Stoic begged "just come out of there and we can help you. You've been hurt…a lot… I know that but we can help you…. you're…. confused. We can take you to Gothi, she can help you, she can fix it. Get out of that cage right now!" **

'_He still didn't get It' Hiccup thought. Still none of them got what he was trying to tell them. They thought he was just ill and some time in Gothi's hut with her herbs and remedies would make his dragon insanity go away. He saw the hopeful expressions in the Vikings around Gobber and Stoic that they agreed with Stoic's analysis of the situation. Just another Hiccup delusion. Despite everything he had done this day, they still just didn't get it._

**Anger rose as Hiccup yelled "I don't want to fix it!" **

**Stoic reached through the bars and tried to grab Hiccup by the front of his charred tunic. If he could get the boy out of the ring then maybe the dragons would go back to their undisciplined selves and he could retrieve the Hofferson girl in the confusion with help from the others.**

**But Hiccup was too fast for that. He ducked out of reach of his father's massive hands and the dragon took a full step back to ensure his safety. Hiccup growled and looked to the sky speaking out in barely unrestrained frustration. **

**As he stared up at the cliffs above the arena he noticed a familiar glint in the shadows.**

"**You can't fix this with some herbs and the shaking of animal bones. I'm trying to show you a way to end 300 years of war and you just think I'm delirious with fever! Is there any tribe out there stupider than this one!?"**

'_That can't be good' Hiccup immediately thought as he heard the entire village groan in offense. Maybe not the best way to win over his people. But then, was he ever going succeed in the first place? Probably not. In fact? He knew now for certain he would never have convinced them, even if he went to the nest and killed the Queen Dragon by himself and brought back it's decapitated head on a longboat sized silver platter. _

**He had been fighting a battle doomed to failure from the start. **

**And that failure was clear in the face of Stoic as he angrily tried to claw his way through the bars of the ring to grab him.**

"**That's it Hiccup!" Stoic roared angrily. "I gave you a chance to see sense and you rejected it. You have rejected your people and the ones who cared for you. You have betrayed your tribe and so you leave me with no choice. From this moment onwards you are no longer a member of this tribe. You've thrown your lot in with them. You're no Viking and you're not one of us!"**

**To be banished under any circumstances is a terrible thing. But to be cast out in front of your entire community and to look into the mocking faces of those who hate and despise you as it happens is the most heart wrenching and soul destroying thing any living creature could experience. Despite seeing it coming, The torrent of rage in Hiccup was momentarily replaced with unimaginable pain and sorrow. His own father no less had just ended his life culturally, leaving him with nothing. The devastation on Hiccups face was clear to see. **

**The spear and shield started to feel heavy in his arms and he felt tired now. The weight of the day was beginning to press down him as his shoulders slumped.**

**Seeing this defeated body language. Stoic nodded in approval and turned to leave speaking over his shoulder "I'll give you a choice: either stay and face your execution like the man you'll never be or leave now like the coward and traitor you are. Either way I don't care."**

**As he started to walk away Stoic muttered "Your mother would be ashamed."**

"**GET BACK HERE YOU FAT SON OF A HALF-TROLL!"**

**The rage filled roar from Hiccup froze Stoic in his tracks and he slowly turned to see the wild, frantic look back his son's eyes again.**

**The crowd was frenetic with worry and thought Stoic was going to rip through the barrier to tear his only son apart regardless of the reptilian company he kept. The last man to publicly ridicule Stoic the Vast's weight returned to his tribe in several unrecognizable pieces so for his own son to insult him such a way was tantamount to calling down the wrath of Thor himself. **

**But Hiccup would not be deterred as he yelled again, his voice renewed with defiance.**

"**WE ARE NOT DONE HERE AND WE WILL NOT BE DONE UNTIL I SAY WE ARE!"**

**Stoic begrudgingly returned to his throne. **

_Would he ever get away from this damned arena? All Stoic wanted was to climb into the nearest barrel of mead and drink himself into forgetting this nightmarish day had ever happened. But his damned son had pressed the only button that guaranteed to get a rise out of him in front of the entire village and he couldn't walk away from such an insult even if it was from some filthy little traitor. From his throne he stared at Hiccup and tried to look as stoic as possible but both men knew it was a losing battle._

**Hiccup spoke first this time. **

"**Don't you dare speak about my mother that way! I may not have known her but I least know for a fact she would have loved me for who I am, which is a damn site more than you ever did!"**

"**I like to think I knew my own wife, Hiccup." Stoic said trying to appear nonchalant. **

_He knew Hiccup had issues regarding not having Valka in his life and if Hiccup was prepared to push Stoic's buttons then Stoic was now more than willing to return the favour and then some. _

"**Your mother would have been ashamed to see who you are now. Even more so than me I wager."**

"**I dare you to look me in the eye and say that again!" Hiccup growled with barely repressed anger, his aggressive posture back again.**

"**I don't see how that can be possible seeing we are out here and all of you are **_**locked**_** in there." **

**Stoic had been insulted so he took pleasure in reminding Hiccup just who was in charge here. With any luck he would convince Hiccup to either surrender or leave if he belittled him enough to realise just how hopeless the situation he was in. **

"**Consider your position Hiccup. You're locked in an arena designed to imprison dragons. You're outnumbered over 50 to one. We hold the high ground. The dragons around you haven't been fed in days so they can't breathe fire to attack or escape and your current 'steed' has used all of its flame. So, please if you think you can get any closer to me than what you are now. Then by all means, I dare you to try!"**

**The Chief's confident break down of the situation was met by many cheers and whoops of support from the villagers. They saw their chief back to his old formidable self against a challenger who should by now be realising he was being outclassed. Cries of **_**"You tell him Stoic!",**_** "**_**Drive them into the sea!"**_** and **_**"That's the way to do it!"**_** drew Hiccups attention as he saw the old Berk vitality return to his former tribe. It seemed as if the young man had been beaten…again.**

**The crowds rabble-rousing started to lift but calmed when Hiccup raised his arms to gesture for silence. Though they didn't want to give the traitor an inch, they were curious now to see what he would do in response.**

**Before he could speak Stoic again shot at him "Face it Hiccup! Your situation is hopeless!...HOPELESS!"**

**Hiccup simply gazed at Stoic with a confidence the chief had not seen before. A confidence that unnerved him.**

"**Hopeless?" Hiccup muttered.**

**Stoic nodded.**

**Hopeless? Hiccup said again louder.**

**Again Stoic nodded though somewhat less assured.**

"**Hopeless!?" Hiccup yelled.**

"**Yes Hiccup! That's what I said! It's hopeless!" Stoic yelled back, desperate not to lose the momentum he had built up.**

"**No!" Hiccup yelled back with equal ferocity "Not Hopeless! More like…TOOOOTTTHHHLLLEEEEEESSSS!"**

**The eyebrows of everyone shot up in confusion at the word Hiccup yelled at the sky wondering how changing the 'hope' part of the word to 'tooth' would make any difference.**

**But that was all it would take to tip the scales in the Hiccups favour. **

**He had no idea how or when the Nightfury had escaped the cove to its current position but he thanked Odin for his friend being there.**

**From the shadows of the cliffs a wind started to build. First it was a slight breeze then it grew to a strong gust and then a raging gale as the blowing gave way to the familiar banshee like scream that struck terror into the hearts of every Viking that had ever lived.**

**From somewhere in the sky a ferocious purple beam of light struck down, completely obliterating the barrier in front of Stoic's throne. The resulting shockwave caused Stoic to stumble back into his chair and the Vikings around him to be cast to the ground. Rocks, metal, dust and debris spread out from the impact zone to reveal a new sight. Not only was there a huge gaping hole in the arena barrier – big enough for any sized dragon to crawl through – there was a terrifying black dragon now perched on top of the centre of the arena cage ceiling, it's huge acid green eyes fixated on the chief who was paralysed with shock and fear at the sight he now beheld.**

**As the crowd gazed at the beast, Gobber found his tongue first and in a whispered breath he recognized the creature and let loose its name.**

"**NIGHT FURY!"**

**Before Stoic could react, a new terror came to his eyes. From out of the smoke came the long jagged face of the Monstrous Nightmare with his son on top of it. It was like witnessing a fire daemon of Surtur rising from the pits of Hel. A sum of all the years of rage and hate that dwelt within Hiccup Haddock was now glaring at him and it seemed to want to burn away Stoic's very soul.**

**The Chief was truly afraid.**

**The Nightmare pushed Stoic so he couldn't get up from his throne and he could feel the breath of both Dragon and boy brush against his face. Hiccup brought his spear and held it just in front of his beard. Through slightly crossed eyes Stoic could see the spear had been freshly forged and had been sharpened to a lethal razor sharp edge. It wouldn't take much force at all for it to penetrate his flesh and slash his throat to ribbons. He looked past the three 'H's carved on the blade (Hiccup's forging signature), up the shaft of the spear and could now see the extant of Hiccup's injuries properly for the first time. The smouldering and charred remnants of his tunic and vest had been partially disintegrated. Beneath where the cloth had burnt into Hiccup's skin, Stoic grimaced at the blistered and welted flesh on the left side of his son's face and body where the dragon fire had scarred him. His little boy was gone.**

**The Vikings around the throne had started to edge closer, weapons ready to defend their chief when Hiccup glanced at them.**

"**Take another step and I will end him! You may be able to kill me in a rush but not before I turn Stoic the Vast's head into a canoe!"**

**The Vikings faltered at Hiccup's threat as the boy flexed the muscles in his hands ensuring he had a tight grip and good position for a killer lunge if necessary.**

**Hiccup looked down in his father's eyes. **

"**It looks like you were mistaken Stoic. About a great many things. Your prison is open, You outnumber us less and if I fly out, the dragons will hold the ultimate high ground." **

**Stoic could say nothing as his position was deconstructed in front of him**

"**And by the way, I fed the dragons last night. They are fully armed and prepared for battle… fire breath included. True the Nightmare is all out but as you can see, I do not need fire! I figured an extra set of weaponry might be needed so I left this spear and shield here after I forged them last night." **

**Still Stoic could not speak as his attention was drawn to the shadow which was casting itself over them all now. Behind Hiccup the black dragon had come forward and reared itself up to stare down at them, it's hellish eyes glaring and its bright white teeth glistening in the sun. The power the beast exuded was overwhelming. **

**Stoic shook his head to regain his senses somewhat.**

**Shaking he uttered "You…..you have a Nightfury?"**

"**We finally have something to talk about" Hiccup replied, his eyes flashing with energy.**

**Stoic cringed.**

**Gobber piped up trying to disperse the tension "so you….actually hit it….and then you…what…tamed it?"**

"**THIS IS THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTENING AND DEATH IT SELF!" Hiccup loudly announced as if insulted by Gobber's remark.**

"**He is not some pet that fawns at my feet! He is the most powerful dragon in the known world. He is the dragon that men run in fear and hide from." **

**Toothless fully extended his wings to their widest, casting his shadow over more of the assembled crowd, uttering a guttural roar of power which was echoed by Hiccup and then the dragons below in the arena. The noise this bestial choir made rumbled through the ground and up the crowd's shuddering frames. As the roar died down Hiccup continued.**

"**But above all this he is so much more than anything any Viking here has ever been to me!"**

"**And what is that?" Stoic asked desperately.**

**A smile of elation lit up Hiccup's face as he looked at the Nightfury. Toothless dropped his eyes and gave the boy a smile in return. **

**It was a smile that showed that the dragon was immensely proud of the boy showing such courage in face of his tormentors. **

**A smile that Hiccup had always wanted to see on is father's face but never had. **

**A smile of eternal gratitude for giving him his flight back. **

**A smile that reassured he would never leave Hiccup's side. **

**They both turned back to Stoic, still smiling.**

"**He is my best friend"**

**If it was possible for a whole village to die of shock at one phrase then the entire tribe of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk would all be lifeless bags of bones right now. Such was their reaction to Hiccups simple yet mind bending words.**

"**Your best friend?" Stoic's face contorted in a look of confusion and disgust. To simply tame the beast was one thing but to call it something as close as 'friendship' was so absurd it was laughable.**

**But no-one was laughing.**

"**But how?... Why?" Stoic asked.**

"**Because I did shoot him down like I told you", Hiccup replied, "Like I told all of you! I found him trapped in my bolas. And I was 'this close' to cutting out his heart and bringing it back to **_**you**_** when I realised he and I were the same. I looked into his eyes and I saw myself." **

"**You let him go?" Stoic asked getting angrier as he began to realise the consequences of his son's actions **

"**And in return he helped me learn things about dragons you couldn't even imagine." **

"**So everything in the arena? A trick? A lie?"**

"**At first I was just testing out what I learned. I never meant for it go this far. I could say I'm sorry but really …..I'm not."**

**Whenever Hiccup screwed up, nine times out ten, the first words from his mouth would be 'I'm sorry'. This time, not only was Hiccup unapologetic about betraying his race but he seemed completely at ease with it, perhaps even smug. This was too much for Stoic and he raged from his confinement.**

"**I can't believe you would turn your back own your own kind Hiccup! It's disgraceful, you are a disgrace. You're no longer worthy to even call yourself my son!"**

**There it was. The final straw had been reached. Being made an outcast was one thing, but now, being fully and publically disowned, disinherited by his own blood, Title and birthright? That was something Hiccup did not think Stoic would do even in the deepest fits of his vast rage.**

**Stoic watched Hiccups reaction carefully. The boy's breathing was haggard and Stoic saw his jaw was clenched so tight, he actually hear teeth being ground together. The Nightfury behind him, as if sensing the importance his disownment shuffled closer and was keeping his glared fixed on the chief. Hiccup stared at Stoic for a few moments before a look of epiphany crossed the boy's eyes. It was gone as soon as it came and Stoic once again saw the furious glare of his sons righteous indignation. With a shaking throat Hiccup asked. **

"**What does say over the door?"**

"**What?"….'Where did that come from?' Stoic thought. 'Which door? Gobber's forge? The mead hall? The kill ring? There were lots of doors on Berk with Viking Runes over them. What did he mean?'**

"**Your doorway!" Hiccup urged impatiently.**

**Stoic rapidly pictured the inside of his house trying to grasp what Hiccup was getting at. The mental image came instantly and Stoic's eyes fell upon the runes carved deep into the beam over the entrance of his home, the chief's home, his wife's, his son's former home. **

**Yet still he was confused "I don't understand…"**

**Hiccup lost his patience and fired out his questions.**

"**What is inscribed over your doorway at home? What is your personal motto that you intone every time you make a decision? What ancient slip of **_**Viking wisdom**_** have you constantly shoved down my throat since the day I was born?" **

**Hiccups questions bore down heavily on Stoic as they carried such passion and yet literally oozed with his trademark bitter sarcasm.**

**Stoic slowly began to reply. His voice breaking with sorrow and doubt.**

"**A chief…."**

"…**Protects his own!" Hiccup finished loudly for him.**

_Stoic had always taken great pride in using that phrase to justify his most noble and difficult actions. Every time he had said it to Hiccup, Stoic remembered feeling as wise as the All-father himself, like he was passing on the secrets of the ancients as his father had done to him in years gone by. He figured it would inspire Hiccup to become more Viking-like if he repeated it enough to the boy. It was phrase that sustained him and was a constant comfort. But not anymore when Hiccup bitterly spat the phrase back at him._

"**Yes…." Stoic began confused "…..and what does that have to do with anything?" **

_Through heavy breaths and eyes that swam with a life-time of neglect and betrayal Hiccup continued, his voice becoming more and more strained, desperate for Stoic to understand him._

"**I am your son!" **

**Hiccup slammed his shield arm to his chest wincing in pain as he did so.**

"**Who am **_**I**_** if not **_**your**_** own?" **

**Stoic dropped his eyes**

"**And when have you ever protected me?" **

**Throwing his arm out, Hiccup cast his gaze across the crowd daring them to make eye contact. No-one did.**

"**From the taunts, the beatings, the mockery, the constant disciplining, the looks of disapproval all because I tried to do something different".**

**Turning his gaze back to Stoic, Hiccup's momentum was as unstoppable as it was fierce.**

"**Not even a day ago you told me how relieved you were that I was no longer the worst Viking Berk had ever seen AND THAT YOU ALMOST GAVE UP ON ME!"**

"**WHAT KIND OF A FATHER TELLS HIS CHILD HE ALMOST GAVE UP ON HIM?"**

**Stoic was silent.**

"**SO WHEN **_**WERE**_** YOU PLANNING TO GIVE UP ON ME? **

**HOW MUCH LONGER DID I HAVE LEFT BEFORE I WAS CAST OFF FOR GOOD?**

**WHERE YOU EVEN GOING TO GIVE ME **_**ANY WARNING**_** BEFORE YOU SHIPPED ME OFF TO SOME OTHER ISLAND THROUGH MARRAGE OR EXILE?**

**OR WOULD YOU HAVE JUST COME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND DRAGGED ME TO THE DOCKS TO BE SOLD OFF TO SOME PASSING SLAVE TRADERS?"**

**At this Stoic perked up and spoke "How can you think that Hiccup? I would never…**

**But again Hiccup interrupted, this time with an arrogant smile laced with venom.**

"**Don't tell me those things haven't passed through your mind. We Haddocks have a tendency to consider **_**all**_** possibilities. I've spoken with the captains of passing ships. They say it happens all the time when high powered Viking families wish to see certain relatives removed for political reasons. One day they are here, then one day they are not, a new leader in line for the throne and Berk has been no stranger to such things in the past."**

_Though slavery did happen like the way Hiccup described such practices hadn't occurred on Berk for a long time. Though there was a glint in Stoic's eye that indicated he had, in his darkest, quietest moments of despair for his son considered removing him from the equation of heir in such a manner, he quickly dismissed such thoughts, thinking he could mould Hiccup more effectively to avoid such an unsavoury fate. Those dark moments did happen and knowing how Valka would have reacted to them made him feel sick to his stomach._

**Stoic saw the looks on his fellow Viking's faces as his own words were turned against him. Though he thought it a bit hypocritical of them to be looking at him with shock and disapproval (considering how many casually joked about sending the boy away over the years), he noticed that many of the parents in the crowd were now holding their children very tightly to them. Typical body language to signal to their own young ones that they would never be treated so. Stoic couldn't blame them, yet he figured similar treatment went on behind closed doors. **

_Didn't it? Weren't all parents tough on their children to make them independent and strong? Planned and strategized for the varying paths their children might choose to take as they grew? Weighed the consequences of those choices and interfered if necessary? Why did he feel he was the only one who had made bad decisions in the parenting department?_

**Oh right…he was the only one with an irate son screaming at him from the top of a ferocious dragon. **

_When would this tirade end? _

**Stoic hoped it would soon. He could see the face of his beloved Valka echoed in his son's features: his hair was her hair, his chin was her chin, his eyes were her eyes. **

**Her beautiful eyes, his terrifying eyes. **

**From somewhere in Valhalla, Stoic was sure he could feel Valka's rage being channelled through his son at him for his neglect. It made his heart tremble with sorrow and remorse. **

**Valka would never forgive him for being the father he was.**

**But still Hiccup was not done.**

"**And not even half an hour ago you said to everyone here how you could show your face in public again and would call it **_**'madness'**_** to suggest that I could do well in Dragon training!"**

**Again he looked at the villagers, no-one daring to meet his gaze muttering. **

"**And you **_**all **_**laughed in agreement, still you all laughed at me!"**

**Snapping back to Stoic he went on.**

"**Well is this the '**_**madness'**_** you were expecting?!"**

**Silence.**

"**IS IT!?"**

_Stoic could not respond, could not say anything but just cast his gaze at the surreal scenario that was playing out in front of him: The charred arena, the emotionally scarred crowd, the unconscious Astrid in the Nightmare's grip, the glare of the Night Fury's acid green eyes, the burning rage behind his son's forest green eyes. Stoic tried to find an answer but was brought back by Hiccup's voice which had started to choke with an angry sob as tears rolled down his freckled cheeks._

"**All my life I have searched the faces of the Gods for ways to please you! To make you proud! One kind word! One full hug! All I ever wanted was to live up to you….Chief!**

**Stoic and the crowd were stunned. Behind all the rage and hate he exuded, the core of matter was being laid bare for even the stupidest, thick-headed Viking to realise. Despite having become a roaring dragon conqueror Hiccup was still at heart a boy who just wanted his father's, his tribe's acceptance which had never been given. And that lack of acceptance had led them all to this point. **

**This moment.**

**This tense and painful moment. **

**This would be the moment when Hiccup Haddock would murder his father Stoic the Vast and take over Berk with his private army of dragons. In his tumultuous mind Stoic would be strangely fine with that. At least he would die in a Viking fashion, if a little unconventional. So long as he didn't have to live any more with his son's heart wrenching words ringing in his ears. He was ready to die and closed his eyes to accept it.**

"**But now I see that all has been in vain. The past fifteen years have been a waste of life for all concerned….. But fear not. No more life shall be wasted this day."**

**Stoic's eyes shot open to see the conflicted look in his son's face. He could see how desperate his son desired his vengeance, how much he deserved to take it.**

**Yet Hiccup was shaking so badly, trying not to lose the last traces of humanity he had left. He was physically struggling not to become a monster and stoic could feel the vibrations through the spear still held near his throat.**

**Slowly, Stoic tried to reach his arm up to touch the face of his son. To try and form any kind of contact with the young man that was tearing his heart and soul apart. Hiccup watched the arm come forward but did nothing, knowing their position stopped it from getting anywhere near him. All Stoic could do was paw feebly at empty air without endangering his arm on the monstrous nightmare's vicious, hooked fangs. Eventually the arm dropped and Stoic sighed audibly and slumped in his throne.**

**After a few moments he gazed at the chief still struggling to remain calm.**

"**You will live, but only because I allow it and in the knowledge you no longer have to carry the burden you tried so hard to rid yourself of…..Bet you don't feel so comfortable in that throne anymore" Hiccup urged.**

"**What do you want?" Stoic asked, his voice now extremely weary and strained.**

**Hiccup seemed to consider this request as if he hadn't thought about it before. **

_What did he want? He had travelled so far down this path and it had run off in to a terrifying place he had only envisioned in his darkest nightmares. And here he was, with his chief and his entire tribe trembling at his mercy. The power he felt was scary but at the same time wildly intoxicating and Hiccup shivered with pleasure at finally being able to be heard for once in his life without fear of being shouted down, over ruled or ridiculed._

**Hiccup leaned toward Stoic speaking in a low tone "Will you….for once in your life just listen to me and do as I ask?"**

**Stoic knew the consequences of his answer to his son's request but he was beyond fighting at this point. With the sigh of a broken hearted man, he simply nodded his head.**

**Hiccup raised himself up quickly and spoke, his voice raised and laced with authority.**

"**Your Chief has accepted defeat at my hands, yet I choose to spare both him and all of you." **

**The village audibly sighed with relief and bewilderment.**

"**But make no mistake, this is not an act of mercy. I don't have time or reason to kill every single one of you, though many do have it coming." **

_Raging eyes met downcast and guilty faces._

"**So here is what will happen. You will all enter this arena and stay here for one hour and stay out of my way. Do that and you will live. Do it not and Berk will be reduced to ash this day."**

**Hiccup looked at the puzzled faces of Stoic and Gobber who were desperately trying to wrap their heads around this bizarre order. Nudging the nightmare he pulled the dragon back to let Stoic up. With a voice thick with mockery Hiccup said to his father.**

"**A chief protects his own Stoic! So protect your people and lead them down or their blood will be on your hands."**

**Stoic rose from his chair and slowly walked to the edge of the arena. He looked out at his people with pained eyes as he felt the burden of leadership press heavily on his shoulders. He felt he was being crushed to dust. Standing as tall as he could he hoarsely spoke.**

"**People of Berk, for the safety of the tribe, I order you into the arena. We will not do anything to deter Hiccup."**

_They were heart rending words to utter. Stoic had accepted defeat on the entire tribe's behalf and so now a cloud of shame hung over everyone_.

**Then using what little strength he had, he slid over the edge of the arena and dropped to the arena floor. He landed with a heavy but solid thud, the arena walls not being too high to hurt if you landed right. Following his lead, the rest of the tribe began to climb down, the able bodied first who in turn helped down the old, young and infirm. As the Vikings climbed down, Hiccup silently ordered the dragons out of the hole Toothless had blasted. Within minutes the entire tribe of Berk stood in the arena with their once dragon prisoners standing watch over them. The villagers darted worried glances at the dragons which barked and snarled from their various vantage points around them. During their exit Hiccup had jumped off the Monstrous Nightmare and mounted his saddle on Toothless' back which now sat proudly on top of Stoic's crumbling throne.**

**The irony was not lost on Gobber who muttered to Stoic "Now I know how the beasts felt when they were being watched by us!"**

**Stoic was going to glare at Gobber but Hiccup spoke up.**

"**Congratulations Stoic! You just saved the people of Berk! Funny…. you all stood up here to judge me and now you are down there to be judged….Now the dragons here will make sure you stay put while I take care of some business in town. When the hour has passed, you can leave. I'm sure you'll be able to get the gate open. Astrid has already given you head start."**

**Hiccup motioned to the curved axe that was still propping up the gate by only a few inches then turned to leave on Toothless, the monstrous nightmare following obediently behind. Stoic knew that was all they needed to get the door open. **

_But the mention of the young shield-maiden reminded him of her current plight as he caught the eyes of Astrid's parents swapping looks between Hiccup and himself. _

"**Hiccup! What about Astrid? What are you going to do with her?"**

**Hiccup turned on his Nightfury and had it climb over the kill ring ceiling so he could look straight down at his father.**

"**Astrid was injured because of me. Once I am certain she is healed, she will be returned to you. After that I have no more interest in her…..or you!"**

**With that Hiccup flicked the stirrups of his saddle and Toothless' tail opened. The boy and his two dragons then lifted off like a shot, blowing some Vikings off their feet. The Nadder, Gronkle, Zippleback and Terror all stayed and guarded the arena, casting deadly looks at the tribe below them. Though many Vikings fidgeted with their weapons, none dared draw them for fear of disobeying the chief or starting a panic that would incur the wrath of the dragons.**

_In the distance the faint sounds of wing beats, roaring and screaming could be heard from the village. But they were short and snappy and did not indicate anything too terrifying. The time they spent in the arena drew out like a knife and many wondered if Hiccup was telling the truth or not. Spitelout even went so far to suggest they should all camp out in the arena over night to ensure they wouldn't encounter Hiccup by accident. As ludicrous an idea as it was, Stoic even considered it._

**After what seemed like an age, a faint dragon roar was heard. The dragons around the arena suddenly looked in the direction the roar came from, spread their wings and darted off into the sky towards it. In the cramped silence, no-one dared make a sound or move a muscle. **

**Figuring their hour was up, Stoic pushed his way through the crowd to the gate and started to lift it. He was quickly and silently joined by others and true enough, the purchase granted by the axe made it easy for them to push the gate open and lock it into place. Stoic slowly led the mass of people back to the town to find it completely untouched. The houses still stood, the docks and boats were unscathed. But despite the Vikings presence, it felt like something was now missing. A part of the town's soul had been ripped out and every Berkian felt it in the desolate quiet of their own streets.**

**Soon they made it to the town plaza, no-one wanting to be separated or alone right now. Just as they were starting to relax Gobber gasped and pointed. He drew everyone's attention to the rider and Nightfury that was now perched on top of Stoic's house. The other dragons were nowhere to be seen but Stoic noticed a large pack on the Nightfury's back. **

**Seeing the approaching crowd Hiccup stood up in his saddle. His voice cold and it chilled all those who heard him.**

"**Thank you for staying in the arena as I asked. I have relieved Berk of all that is mine and some extra supplies for my journey. You will be happy to know that am leaving now. Never again will Berk have to deal with the curse of Hiccup the….useless. All I have to say is that you should not look for me because you will not find me and if you do I will kill you!" **

**As if to emphasize the point Toothless growled angrily at the crowd which shivered at the threat.**

**However, Stoic stepped forward to address his son.**

"**Hiccup, it didn't have to be like this…it could have been…."he trailed off, lost in his own overwhelmed emotions.**

"…**different? Hiccup finished for him sounding almost sympathetically.**

**Stoic nodded, not taking his eyes off his son.**

**Hiccup nodded as well but then clenched his eyes shut before throwing them open and raising his voice so all could hear him.**

"**All my life I wanted things to be different…But this is what our lives have made us! You may all may curse and mock me when I am gone, turn me into some sort of villain to pour more hate and scorn upon and frankly I do not care anymore. But above all those things remember this one simple truth."**

**The village as one leaned forward to take this new information in**

"**At the end of the day…..**

…_**..I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS!"**_

**And with that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third launched into the sky, leaving behind an entire tribe of stunned…angry…relieved…terrified….ashamed Vikings. **

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys! A different take on my favourite scene in the movie. There will be an epilogue to this story but if you like where it is going or want to throw some ideas this way then by all means drop a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Many thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**Till next time, take care of yourselves and each other!**


	2. I, Alone Ch2: The lonely Island: Part 1

**Ok guys! first off let me say…WOW!**

**I am so thrilled at the reaction I got from my first part of the story. It was amazing that you all liked it the way you did and I am so grateful for all the reviews and comments you left. I didn't think anyone would go for it or if it was that original, but you guys obviously proved me wrong with your encouragement.**

**And so not to disappoint I have pulled a couple of really late nights to bring the next part of the story. I hope you like it. **

**To clarify my motivation, I wanted to try and take the story in a darker direction but also address a few issues straight out of the gate. **

**A lot of other 'what if' fictions leave the confrontation with Stoic and the tribe as their big climax to the story (which is great and works brilliantly) but I figured I would take it from the opposite end and get it somewhat out of the way first so everyone knows what is going on and let them deal with the consequences in their own time. The very public display and shock of Hiccup's rage will be a great catalyst for all the characters in the story so I didn't want any mysterious ambiguity over it but leave some interesting questions for later.**

**Also it would shake things up and force me to write something that doesn't end in the traditional status quo being restored. There **_**will be**_** future confrontations with Stoic and the tribe but how they play out will depend on where I take the story as I'm currently just writing from chapter to chapter right now.**

**I plan to make some more interesting changes that hopefully you will enjoy and have already started fleshing them out for future chapters. You may notice from the last chapter that I like to swap out quotes from the movies as well as incorporate lines from other films too. Bonus respect points will awarded to those who can pick them out! Some will be more obvious than others.**

**Please read the message at the end of the story as I have some questions I would like answered to help me along and some teasers for future developments I have been inspired to make. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Alone Part 2:<strong>_

_**The lonely Island:**_

_**Part 1**_

_Darkness. _

_All that existed was an expanse of vast nothingness. No sound could be made and no sound could be heard._

_Devoid of creativity or memory._

_A feeling of numbness swirled liked an oppressive mist in the black, trying hard to restrain the life within it. _

_It shifted and hugged close as if to be a cocoon for the soul._

_The blackness then swirled and altered itself giving the impression of a sea on a moonless night as moisture seemed to seep into the expanse._

**Slowly the feeling of a rhythmic thudding appeared. Imperceptible at first, but gaining strength with each passing minute.**

_Then came the feeling the blackness all was being pushed away before it pushed back. This new movement was rhythmic as well but lasted longer and flowed more than the staccato thudding._

_Together the two rhythms were synchronized as they seemed to put a strain on the blackness._

**thud thud - out, in - thud thud - out, in - thud thud - out, in - thud thud - out, in - thud thud - out, in - thud thud - out, in.**

_The rhythms seemed to awaken new sensations. No longer did the expanse seem empty and silent but awash with a white noise trying to penetrate it._

_Soon the sound became more perceptible. The white noise echoed the expanding and contracting rhythm with its own ebb and flow while a fresh sound rumbled and cracked randomly. In some part of the mind a comprehension awoke. They were sounds of the elements - tides and fire._

**New sensations awoke. The numb mist had dissipated to a fine tingling which darted all over and nowhere at the same time. The sensation was coupled with the perception of light starting to break through the veil from the other side. There looked to be a randomly pulsing red, orange and yellow light dancing wildly while all around it a stronger ambient light was turning the blackness into light grey.**

**The noise of a wave crashing on the shore, the fire burning joined the sensations of feeling, the brush of the wind on skin, the slow but sure reactivation of a dormant form as it internally reminded itself of its functions and processes.**

**Finally the veil split wide open horizontally and with a larger breath followed by a groaned exhale. **

_Astrid Hofferson found herself back in the land of the conscious._

* * *

><p><strong>As she slowly came back to her senses, Astrid tried to take in her surroundings.<strong>

**In front of her blanket covered body and legs, she saw a decent sized fire was burning, crackling and spitting. Some fish skewered by long rods where held over the flames, their aroma tickling her returning sense of smell. From the fire her gaze lifted and there, on the other side of the campfire, she saw the centre of all the chaos that erupted into her life. **

_She tried hard to focus on him but something was not right. Her perception of the world was off somehow and it had something to do with the very strong tingling sensation she was more aware of now. _

**As she switched between hard staring and rapid blinking to get her bearings, a voice interrupted her.**

**"Well good morning Miss Sleepy Head...or should I say good afternoon."**

**Astrid focused fully and once the haze cleared, the two things that alarmed her straight away was she couldn't see anything in her right eye and Hiccup was sitting across the fire from her and he was...**

_...naked!?_

**"Oh my Gods! Hiccup your..."**

**"What?" Hiccup said as he shifted to stand up in concern.**

**"No!" was all Astrid could gasp as she went to hold up her arms to shield herself from what could be the most embarrassing sight in the nine realms**.

_However she was too late. Hiccup had stood up and what she saw made her release such as gasp of air she thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen._

**There was Hiccup - to her upmost air robbing relief - standing in his boots and trousers yet completely bare-chested. **

"**What is it?" Hiccup asked again staring down at her.**

**For a moment Astrid could say nothing as she tried to bring her senses, her thoughts, her blushing face and her emotions under control again from the shock she had given herself. Her speech only returned when her body's natural reflex forced an inhale that she gasped in, calming herself and thinking quickly about what she would say.**

"**Your….your….Alive!" was all she could think of, still staring at his half exposed form.**

"**Well…yeah, that kinda happens when you don't get killed in a place called **_**'The Kill Ring!'**_**" Hiccup quipped, in his usual sarcastic tone, his hands gesticulating furiously as he spoke. "Seriously they should rename it **_**'The Almost Killed Ring'**_** or even **_**'The Horribly Maimed Ring'**_**. At least folks would be more willing to go to training if they knew they had a decent chance of surviving!" **

**Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at Hiccup's wit. Here they were, surviving a traumatic experience in front of the entire village and Hiccup was already making a joke out of it.**

'_WAIT! THE ARENA' The memories of her recent past flooded in to her mind and Astrid felt she had been hit by the Nadder's tail again_.

**She was distracted from her recollecting when she heard a set of heavy feet pad towards them. At first she couldn't see, but turning her head more to the right than normal she saw the familiar form of Toothless come into her limited field of vision. Smiling that the Nightfury was ok, the dragon shot her, what she could have sworn was a relived smile in response, that she was awake and ok too. The dragon continued to beside Hiccup (who had also calmed down) and suddenly used its front paw to push the boy back to the ground with disgruntled grunt.**

"**That time again is it bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon, somewhat annoyed to which the dragon simply butted his bare back with its head making Hiccup wince once more.**

**Astrid was momentarily touched by the dragon's obvious concern for his rider but it was completely replaced by sickening fascination when Toothless opened his mouth and plopped his massive tongue on Hiccup's shoulder. As the dragon gargled in its throat a huge stream of saliva poured out from its jaws and flowed all down hiccup's left arm, chest and back. Hiccup himself cringed not only from the disturbing squelchy noises the fluid made on its journey but it was not the nicest thing to see or smell either. Astrid fought hard to fight back her stomach's urge to expel her breakfast, considering the smell of freshly cooking fish was filling the air.**

"**What. Is. He. Doing?" Astrid asked as she regained control of her gag reflex.**

**Hiccup tried to appear nonchalant but could only grimace as he spoke in gasped snatches matching the rhythm that Toothless had now started to lick the areas that the saliva covered, refining huge gobs of fluid to a fine film.**

"**Night….fury…..Sali….va…..it seems has….pow…er..full…..heal…ing….proper….ties."**

**Toothless worked his way all around Hiccup's arms, back, neck and face which Astrid was starting to analyse more closely. **

**It seemed that the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast had hurt Hiccup far more than she realised as the left side of his body was a screaming red and purple mess of burns, blisters, welts and scars. They went from his wrist to his face and waist to his shoulders. **

'_The pain he was in must have been extensive', Astrid thought as she watched._

**Toothless was relentless in his desire to cover all of the offending surfaces and showed no qualms in aggressively manoeuvring his rider with his tongue to make sure he was effectively treated. For the most part Hiccup grimaced and groaned with discomfort but once or twice he stifled a giggle as the Nightfury worked unapologetically over the more ticklish areas on his sides.**

**Soon the dragon lifted itself away from the squirming boy who spat out droplets of Nightfury phlegm that had unintentionally seeped into his mouth. **

**Hiccup glanced at Astrid, the rest of his face practically red with embarrassment at being seen like this and by **_**her**_** of all people. Astrid noticed that Hiccup's body now had a fine reflective sheen from the saliva which glistened in the sunlight, throwing the contours of his chest into sharp contrast and terrible clarity. **

_Astrid gasped again at what she saw_.

**Hiccup had always been smaller than the average regular sized Viking. Hel he made regular sized Vikings appear to have the stature of frost giants. But this? This was….not horrifying….but startling in a scary way. He had been mocked all his life for his small size, the words '**_**twig!', 'scrawny!'**_** and '**_**fishbone!' **_**painfully coming to mind. **

_But Astrid now saw that those words, though hurtful, were horrifyingly accurate. _

**Hiccup carried almost no body fat whatsoever, his frame held to together by tight skin and a set of barely perceptible muscles (most probably due to his work in the forge starting to affect him). She could clearly make out his ribs and thought he looked borderline emaciated. **

**How did no-one notice his physical state? She never did see Hiccup eat much in the great hall at meal times, but then his food usually ended up on the floor courtesy of Snotlout and the twins. What about Stoic? Did he not feed him at all? When she remembered watching him walking around Berk she realised that not only did she view him from a distance, but his oversized, ill-fitting clothes would have perfectly covered up his malnourished state, in a village of people who wanted nothing to do with him. She felt a pang of guilt hit her with this little revelation. **

_She continued to follow the sorry tale laid out on the child's body as each new painful chapter unfolded through her eyes. _

**Apart from his recent injuries Astrid discovered his arms and torso had several other scars on them which were obviously older and had faded over time. Her mind raced as to the possible causes of them.**

"**Hey." Hiccup's voice brought her attention back to his eyes which had hardened at her. He looked like she had just invaded his privacy and she immediately felt that way. Breathing heavily from his obvious discomfort Hiccup spoke low with a small smirk on his face.**

"**Do you want to know how I got these scars?"**

_Taken aback by his look and unashamed question that was calling her out on her curiosity, all Astrid could do was make a small nodding motion, gulping as she did so._

"**Well, they say each scar tells a story," Hiccup began with surprising levity "I could fill a book with all of these. Most are just nicks and scrapes from the forge and some are….from…..well…..other things….. so I'll just give you some of the more interesting highlights." **

"**These scars here," Hiccup ran his hand over three straight white lines that ran parallel to each other across his right shoulder, "were the result of Dagur practicing his knife throwing at me on one of his visits. He only hit the target behind me on the fourth attempt, though I strongly suspect he could have done it on the first try."**

_Dagur had always been a vicious child Astrid remembered, but she didn't think he would deliberately harm another tribe's heir. But then she always avoided him when he came to visit so she barely knew what he got up to keep himself 'amused'. She did now. _

_Hiccup's face darkened more at the memory but continued_.

"**This one here," Hiccup rotated his right arm, exposing a more chaotic area of flesh in the middle of his upper arm. "I got this during one of Snotlout's beatings. He pushed me down the steps of the great hall a week before Snoggletogg and then finished it off with a well-placed stamp of his boot. Broke my arm so bad the bone penetrated the skin. Spent nearly a week in Gothi's hut and then three more locked in the house until I was allowed out again, with Stoic lecturing me every day to be less clumsy." **

_Astrid remembered that._

**It was when she was 8 years old and Hiccup was 9. Though she never gave him much thought back then, the Chief's son was distinctly notable for his absence that year, much to the consternation of many villagers who believed he was neglecting his responsibilities as heir and lazing in bed. That or yet again he was displaying his runt – like weakness for being laid low by a mere winter fever that any real Viking would deal with or shrug off.**

_Hiccup looked like he was reliving the experience as he spoke of it, his eyes slightly watery. _

**Hiccup then shifted his torso so he could point out another mark. This one, still on his right side was on his mid-rift diagonally above his belly button. It was distinct from the others because it formed the shape of a perfectly symmetrical 'X'. Hiccup rubbed his hand almost lovingly, proudly over the saliva covered wound.**

"**This one…?" Hiccup paused with a nostalgic look "….well…when you build a scale model of catapult that's designed to fire giant blades, it's not the most sensible thing to use real razor blades as your model's test fire projectiles."**

**At this, Astrid finally found her voice again. "You mean you did that to yourself?"**

_Hiccup looked at her as if she had spoilt his fond memory, his nostalgia evaporating leaving only cold eyes. His voice growled with sarcasm bordering on outright condescension_.

"**I didn't mean to do it on purpose **_**Astrid**_**! Though I'm a Hiccup, I'm not so stupid to willingly test my **_**'death machines'**_** on my-self. I wouldn't get much done if I proved one of them worked!"**

_Astrid wanted to respond at being patronized like that but remained silent, not wanting to aggravate Hiccup's demeanour as he continued._

"**I was setting up the dummy target. It was heavy and when I finally placed it on the ground it shook the model which had incredibly sensitive trigger. I turned around and the model went off by itself. It would have hit me fully in the stomach disembowelling me if hadn't tried to jump out of the way! Still got tagged by it though. Another disaster in the long line Hiccup Haddock disasters! At least no-one was around when it happened to laugh at me."**

_Hiccup chuckled ruefully at the irony of his self-inflicted scar._

"**What did you do?" Astrid asked, more tentatively. **

_She had no idea this had happened and never saw him display any discomfort in that area. _

_Though she did remember him mention such a weapon and saw the plans for something on the walls in the forge that one and only time she allowed him to sharpen and rebalance her axe. She didn't think much of it then, as it was a coward's way to do battle and she didn't think much more of it now, due to a mere model version of it harming her Hiccup._

**Hiccup continued his tone matter-of-factly but with a hint of embarrassment.**

"**What did I do? Removed the blades, bandaged myself up. Took the prototype and burned it. I knew Stoic would have a fit if he found out and have Gobber stop me from building anything again. Kept the design on the drawing board and refined it over the years. If it was built now I can guarantee those large criss-crossing blades could slice any dragon to pieces in the blink of an eye."**

_A brief look flashed across eyes. It was the look he got when he had sudden flash of inspiration._

"**It would be even more effective on a group of tightly packed Viking warriors."**

_Hiccup continued to chuckle as he spoke. Astrid gulped imagining the carnage Hiccup's device could cause on a busy battlefield and that such an image was conjured by him of all people. Alvin probably, Dagur most definitely, but never could Hiccup imagine turning such a device on his fellow men! Could he?_

"**Funny…all my life I tried to build things that would help us kill dragons and in the end the only one they hurt was me… Now I wish I'd never conceived of such a horrible way to attack them. They don't deserve it."**

"**And neither would anyone else." Astrid added carefully.**

**Hiccup glanced at her but said nothing. He acknowledged the comment but didn't appear agree to it. After a few moments as Astrid gazed at him with hopeful eyes, Hiccup simply nodded and said.**

"**Of course."**

"**Why didn't you tell anyone?" Astrid asked. The question was burning at her since he began listing off the origins of his injuries.**

"**About what?" Hiccup seemed confused at the question.**

"**The scars, the burns, Snotlout, Dagur, all of it! Why didn't you say anything?" Astrid pressed desperate to know the reason for his self-imposed silence.**

**Hiccup looked away at Toothless, his jaw clenched. It seemed all of the pain the scars had caused him was filling him all at once. Yet his tone was still even and emotionless. **

"**I did say. I told whoever I thought would listen. But all I got was silence, dismissal, lectures …more….beatings. Eventually I didn't see much point in saying anything. Oh Gobber tried to help were he could…..but it never lasted. And anyway were Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."**

**Astrid let out the breath she had been holding and wanted to change the subject. Hiccup's life story seemed to be physically etched into his body. It was a tragedy of hurt, neglect and strife. She wanted to go over and hug him and tell him it would be alright but her fear at his repressed emotions outweighed her desire. **

_This was no romantic flight and no amount of hugging would make the pain or fear go away for either of them.__Under his clothes__Hiccup's body was not only a story, but a warning sign and now Astrid was afraid of it._

**She suddenly realised something about the pattern of Hiccup's stories which confused her. **

**All of Hiccup's scars were down his right hand side. Why did his left hand side not show similar marks? It couldn't all have happened to his right side. **

'_No-one gets that lucky! Especially him!'_

**Part of her didn't want to ask in case he became cold again, but she had to know while the subject was still on the table.**

"**Hiccup, why are there no scars on your left hand side?"**

"**Huh?" was all he could respond as he looked down and examined his left side. **

**Hiccup lifted his burnt arm and studied it like he had never seen an arm before. The look on his face declared that he was searching for other scars that he knew were once there, but he could not find them now. It was like he had lost one of his pencils or a coin and was racking his brains to remember where he left it last so he could get it back. Hiccup turned his arm various directions to examine it, the Nightfury saliva coating now becoming a bit duller in the sunlight as it hardened.**

**Again his eyes lit up with revelation and he looked at Toothless who cast a knowing smile at his rider and nodded. Hiccup laughed at the Nightfury and spoke with what could only be called sincere gratitude.**

"**Thanks bud." **

**He placed his hand on the dragon's snout and rubbed it while Toothless heavily leaned into it making a contented rumbling noise. Hiccup then snatched up a long roll of bandage and proceeded to quickly wrap his body up with it.**

**Remembering her question Hiccup spoke energetically while he strapped up his wounds which already looked like they were on the mend, their bright reds and purples starting to fade dramatically.**

"**The Nightfury saliva!" he said excitedly, "It must not only heal recent wounds but go deep enough to heal old ones to point that not even scars remain! Incredible! That must be the tingling sensation I can feel all over. Right bud?"**

**Toothless nodded and warbled happily in response.**

**Astrid marvelled at the speed and dexterity Hiccup displayed at wrapping the bands around his body, left shoulder and arm, though he still winced at each loop and the pressure he put on them. **

_This along with his stories made Astrid realise Hiccup had spent his whole life self-medicating, treating his own wounds and ultimately keeping all that pain to himself. He had a higher pain threshold than even she could imagine! _

_But even though the scars might be disappearing physically, she knew they would always exist in Hiccup's memory, as well as hers now that she had seen them with her own eyes. She felt something snap in her._

_Astrid had seen her fair share of battle wounds, stumps and scars living and training in the company of grown Viking warriors. But something about the wounds Hiccup had sustained over the course of his unfortunate life topped all of them. The one Berkian who didn't deserve such wounds had the worst of them all. _

**As she continued to watch the boy finish cheerfully wrapping his arms she felt, too late, her throat tighten and her good eye begin to fill with water.**

_Oh no!...do not cry!...You….Astrid….do not cry!...the fearless Astrid Hofferson does not cry!_

**Instinctively she brought her arm up to cover her mouth and wipe away her tears before Hiccup noticed, when she realised that her right forearm had been similarly bandaged and also had a dull sheen to it. The instinctive movement also made her touch the bandage that was strapped firmly over her right eye and around her head. **

**Along the edges of the cloth she could feel the traces of a sticky residue that had hardened into a firm gel type substance. Combined with Hiccup mentioning a tingling feeling in his body and realising she had been experiencing the same sensation, the pieces started to fall into place.**

_The strangling emotions of grief in her throat being over ridden by a sudden rush of disgust made Astrid utter a guttural broken bark sound the likes of which no Berkian had ever heard before or since. _

**A shocked Hiccup finally looked up at the sound coming from the shield-maiden to see her staring fiercely at him with an expression that looked like a cart crash of emotions. **

_There was shock, fear, maybe sadness, what looked like the onset of tears, a struggle to stay conscious but ultimately they were mere undercurrents to the trademark 'death stare' of an outraged Astrid Hofferson!_

"**Astrid?" Hiccup drawled cautiously as Toothless moved away at hearing the abnormal sound from the visibly shaking girl "Are you ok?"**

**Astrid was having trouble forcing her voice to work. She had already been fighting the symptoms of crying that were overwhelming her when she realised the horrible truth. She sucked in streams of air and after a few moments she felt her voice-box loosen.**

**With a barely repressed rage Astrid growled low through audibly grinding teeth.**

"**You. Let. Your. Dragon. Gob. All. Over. My. Face?"**

"**Now Astrid…..if you let me….explain…you were hurt…..uh…um….and Toothless here…" Hiccup began pointing at the Nightfury but noticed the ebony dragon was suddenly twenty feet away, watching with a worried look in its eyes.**

'_dah dah daaaaah! I'm dead! Thanks for nothing you useless reptile!' Hiccup thought shooting an angry look at Toothless but turning back to see a still fuming Astrid who was still stuck on verbalising her train of thought. _

"**You let your dragon gob all over my face!" she said louder her breathing become more erratic with rage.**

"**Astrid, please calm down." Hiccup said more forcefully raising his palms to her in a placating gesture.**

"**I am not interested in anything you have to say! YOU LET YOUR DRAGON GOB ALL OVER MY FACE!"**

**The shield-maiden's scream was all he could stand. Hiccup suddenly dashed forward and leaned right in her face shouting with greater ferocity.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH ASTRID! SHUT UP!"**

**Hiccup's intrusive - border line intimate - proximity, his height, his lack of clothing and the sudden dominance of his verbal assault not only made Astrid flinch her head to the side, closing her good eye but she was also too afraid to lift her hands in defence. She clutched her blanket tightly as she felt Hiccup's warm breath course over her face and neck. It was a completely alien sensation to her and it seemed to override some parts of her brain and awaken others. **

* * *

><p><em>She was back in the comforting blackness again and this time she didn't want to leave it, knowing who was there waiting for her on the other side. Alternatively she hoped she would wake up back in her home in the past before dragon training ever began and this all being nothing but a fantastical nightmare brought on by nerves.<em>

**A voice, quiet and comforting spoke to her in the black. It was deep and tender like her father's after he would sometimes find her waking from real nightmares as a child.**

"_Astrid…please open your eyes….it will be alright….you just have trust me….Astrid…..look at me…please…please…look at me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tentatively Astrid obeyed, opening her good eye and turning back to the source of the voice. Hiccup's face filled her vision and she could see his facial burns in horrifying, microscopic detail. <strong>

**But that was not what captivated her gaze**.

_It was those eyes. _

_Those amazing emerald green eyes. _

**Eyes that had looked into the soul of 'the unholy offspring of lightening and death it-self'. **

**Eyes that had pierced the upper limits of Midgard in all its beauty and touched the borders of the realm eternal.**

**Eyes that now silently conveyed nothing but comfort and concern for her well-being. **

**Eyes that seemed to speak of something more, but she could not, would dare not, attempt to describe.**

_Not just yet anyway._

**Astrid began to calm down, smiling in awe as she maintained her deep exploration of Hiccup's emerald orbs. Unfortunately the dragon rider prevented her from diving any further as he leaned back and rested on his haunches so now he was beside her legs matching his eye level with hers. His gaze was slightly remorseful but still carrying a powerful sense of authority.**

"**Astrid, you need to stop over-reacting and listen." Hiccup began. He spoke evenly without a hint of anger or condescension. "I know it's not pleasant but believe me, in a week your eye will be fully healed, at least a month faster than normal and perhaps with what I've just realised your eye-sight may be even better than before. And it can't be any worse than any of Gothi's concoctions!"**

_Astrid managed to muster a smile and a nod at this_

"**By the end of today the cuts on your arm will not even exist and you will back to axe throwing in no time."**

_Again she smiled, more so this time, nodding._

**Hiccup stood up again, taking a step back and began nervously scratching the back of his neck as he continued. **

"**Besides it could be…even…more….worse…..When we first landed….you're gonna laugh at this….Toothless was so concerned and impatient to treat my wounds…..he basically shredded my what was left of my vest and tunic off with his claws and teeth and…held me down….slobbering all over me."**

**Though that image sounded pretty humorous, Astrid looked confused. Hiccup went on more nervously this time, returning to his seating position as he did so.**

"**Well….and this is where it gets really funny…..cause….You still have cuts on your back from your fall….aaaaannnnd…..It took me all the strength and persuasion I had to…..stop Toothless from…uh…..doing the same…..to you."**

_Astrid processed this information and she looked down._

**She noticed now her arm bindings had been removed as well as her axe, holster, Iron shoulder gaurds and she couldn't feel her metal skull utility belt under the blanket. Right now she felt horribly exposed without her trappings of a shield-maiden. **

_But then she remembered Hiccup's bare chest when she first awoke and as she gazed at her dark grey tunic covering her own chest, the brass coin finally dropped! _

**Her mind then exploded with inappropriate images, her shredded coverings on the ground, her vulnerable unconscious form being licked by a dragon, Hiccup being there…seeing her like….**_**that!**_

**Her head shot up and her mouth flew open to articulate her outrage when Hiccup's voice caught her out again with its trademark drawl.**

"**Aaaaaaaaastrid. Remember what I said…Keep…..calm."**

**Astrid's jaw still hung open, her mouth demanding to move, her throat desperate to work with it to utter threats, curses, war cries, more curses at the scenario Hiccup had placed in her mind's eye. However she managed to rein it in when she remembered Hiccups words.**

"_It took me all the strength and persuasion I had to stop Toothless from doing the same to you."_

**By now she realised Hiccup could be insanely persuasive and was stronger (in his own way) than anyone on Berk ever thought possible. Added to that, the idea he was chivalrously fending off a Nightfury in order to protect her virtue and dignity. **

**Well she guessed she could let him have that one.**

**But not completely. **

**Closing her eyes and slamming her head back on the boulder she was resting against she uttered sarcastically.**

"**You're disgusting."**

**Hiccup stifled a chuckle as he pulled a large black blanket over his body Toothless had retrieved, wrapping it over his shoulders.**

"**Careful Astrid! If you start over-reacting again you're liable to upset **_**her**_**!"**

"**Her?" Astrid puzzled her good eye resting on the dragon rider once again**

**Hiccup motioned with his amazing green eyes** (_wait! amazing green eyes?)_ **to the blanket that covered her legs and half of her torso. Astrid leaned her head down from the surprisingly soft boulder she was resting against **_(wait! soft boulder?)_ **and saw there was something amiss with the way the blanket was shaped. She could make out to long thin lumps heading away from her** _(her legs obviously!)_ **But there was another lump going **_**across**_** her legs and waist which had nothing to with her own anatomy** _(What in the nine realms?)_ **unless she had put on enough belly weight to rival Fishlegs. She could now feel the lumps weight in her lap and dreaded to think what it might be.**

**Slowly she began to lift the blanket but then threw it off quickly to reveal what it was. Astrid's one working eye narrowed in horror as she recognized the extremity that was covering her lap.**

**Beneath the pale skin of her arms was the dark blue and yellow flecked tale of a dragon. Slowly her eyes followed the tail around until it disappeared behind her only for it to appear around the other side of her body for another loop. This continued for a third time until she saw the very end tip resting firmly on her right hand side where her ribs began. **

**Astrid looked to her left and got a close up view of the thick origin of the tail which was bristling with hard bone like quills. She continued to circle her head anti-clock wise taking in more blue and yellow freckled scales, vast folded wings, bulbous body which gently rose and fell, until she was looking to her right again and into the face of the creature that was holding her. Once again she gazed at the closed yet angrily bruised black eye of the one responsible for putting her here in this condition. **

**As she discovered more of the Deadly Nadder, Astrid began hyperventilating. Still transfixed at the Dragon's closed eye, she began to lift her arms toward Hiccup and paw ineffectually at the air, pleading silently for him to help.**

_Hiccup remained where he was and just watched. He said nothing. He did nothing._

**Astrid's breathing was more erratic now and she rasped out Hiccups name a few times. She started to lower her arms to unwind the Nadder's tail and escape but her heaving lungs seemed to alert the dragon to her intent. Astrid looked on powerless as she saw the tail begin to come alive and coil around her body for another rotation, stopping just below her bust under her right arm. At the same time the entire Nadder seemed to rumble into life, it's breathing deepening, it's leather like hide flexing and creaking. But most frighteningly its head was lifting up and moving closer to her bringing its open bruised eye closer to her face.**

_Astrid froze as the dragon's large horned head cast a shadow over her though her chest still heaved up and down as she desperately craved oxygen to calm her petrified state. _

"_Hic….hic….hic…..hic….hiccup…please…help me…it's…..it's…oh my Gods…hic…hiccup!"_

**Still Hiccup did not move. He stared intently as if he would rather witness the dragon eat her so he could take in the sounds, the sights, the smells of such an act for future reference. Astrid was certain her being eaten would make a fascinating entry on one of his damn journals! **

**He would probably do some sketches of the blood stains she left on the rocks, with a comical Astrid skeleton complete with her braided blonde hair sticking from out her bare white skull! Idiot dragon boy genius! **

_No. Astrid was on her own in this. And all four of them knew it. Both humans and both dragons. Toothless considered intervening but his rider gently laid his hand on the Nightfury's paw and imperceptibly shook his head. A shifting of the Nightfury's weight behind him made Hiccup sure Toothless had gotten the message._

**The Nadder was now edging ever closer, it's eye darting all over Astrid's restrained form, taking in every detail of her again and again as if searching for something. Astrid did not know what the dragon wanted. In her panicked state she racked her brains to decipher the ambiguous clicks and squawks the dragon was making at her.**

_What the Hel did it want? Had it not already evened the score by striking her down and humiliating her? What else was there to do?_

**Astrid began to fully panic as the Nadder's mouth opened slightly to reveal two rows of pointed teeth. They were perfectly straight and with razor sharp points perfect for impaling and ripping flesh apart. **

_Her flesh._

**Bucking and struggling in the vice like grip of the Nadder's tail proved useless as well. **

_Astrid Hofferson was 'useless'_**.**

**Astrid decided to try one last desperate gamble. Pulling as much air into her hyperventilating lungs as possible, she forced her stolen voice to work again. **

"_p…p..p….p..please….no….noo….d..don't….ah!"_

**Her voice wasn't working well but it was a start. And the Nadder **_**did s**_**eem to pause as if expecting more.**

"_I…..I…uh…I'm….s…s..s..sorry?...I'm…..sorry…I..didn't…mean…to hurt you…please….I'm sorry….I'm begging you…..please…don't kill me…..please._

**Hiccup saw Astrid's face was a wreck. It was glistening with Nightfury saliva, sweat and rivers of tears as she made her life breaking and completely sincere apology to the dragon that was inches away from her. A wide grin began to pass over his lips.**

_Just one more thing was needed and it would all be over._

**Astrid found her voice had come back stronger now as she felt a slight loosening in the Nadder's tail around her mid-rift. She felt her confidence rise.**

"_Hiccup….told me that you were all intelligent beautiful creatures. I…I…see that now…you all are….. not just toothless….and you….you're actually really…..really…..beautiful…..I'm sorry." _

**The Nadder cocked its head at her as she spoke indicating it seemed to take this confession in and perhaps accept it. The Dragon relaxed a little more. Seeing her chance Astrid tried to copy Hiccup's 'dragon palm technique' again and prayed to every God she had ever heard off, Norse or otherwise it would work. **

**Bowing her head as low as she could, Astrid reached her bandaged arm out towards the Nadder's beaked snout.**

"_I know I hurt you….and you have every right to take my life….. and if you want to...well...you will and I won't be able to stop you...But we can make things better….together…. and I vow…..upon my honour as a future shield-maiden of Berk, I will never willingly harm another dragon ever again." Astrid strained out. _

**She was feeling insanely tired now. This was no rushed, desperate apology to a mis-trusting, pissed off Nightfury a thousand feet in the air to stop it cart-wheeling. This was one of the most personal, emotionally intense confrontations she had ever had and it was pushing her through nearly every barrier she possessed. Her very mortality was staring at her in the face.**

_Her fatigue was suddenly interrupted by what she felt was a spark of lighting strike her palm, shoot up her arm and pierce her very soul. Looking up she felt warm breath on her face and neck again and the close proximity of another living creature. _

**Only this time it was not Hiccup and his mesmerizing green eyes dominating her gaze, but the face of the Deadly Nadder pressing it's snout to her hand and gazing unblinking at her with its piercingly, beautiful yellow eyes. **

_Eyes that shone like the sun and opened the gateway to a fire that burned just as fiercely. _

**They looked at each other for a long time. **

**Two warriors. **

**Shield-maidens. **

**Powerful. **

**Graceful. **

**Deadly. **

**Beautiful. **

**Kindred spirits.**

**Bonded souls.**

_Golden eyes of the sun that reflected in the azure eyes of the ocean._

_The Nadder made a deep low resonating rumble that travelled into Astrid and vibrated through her entire body. Astrid was awestruck at the sensation. She had never felt a feeling like this before in her entire short life. To be connected with another living being on such an intimate level was a brand new experience for her and she truly believed it would never be equalled for as long as she lived._

**Eventually the Nadder stopped rumbling and broke contact, lifting its head away. Though Astrid still reverberated for a few moments after, her body felt warmed, even comforted in the dragons embrace and her warrior's spirit finally at peace. The Nadder closed its eyes and put its head back down on the ground right beside Astrid, its tail retracting a few rotations but still keeping her firmly in its grip.**

**At last Astrid turned to back to see Hiccup kneeling close to her again looking at her in that proud, warm, yet indescribable way that made his green eyes shine like emeralds.**

_He voice matched his look as he said in his sincere, deep tone again "Well done Astrid, truly you are the greatest shield-maiden Berk has ever seen….Welcome to the Brotherhood of Dragons."_

**Still breathing heavily for air Astrid looked at Hiccup with a fierce sense of pride in her accomplishment. This was greater than any dragon training reward or Thawfest honour she could ever hope to receive. And she had never fought harder for it.**

_To forge a bond with a dragon outweighed the glory of killing thousands of them and Astrid finally had her first true inkling into the world that Hiccup Haddock alone was trying to create._

"**That was…that was…w…w….was…." Astrid stuttered breathlessly**

"**Amazing?" Hiccup finished for her smiling.**

"**Amazing?...yeah…that….was…...ama…...ama...ama..."**

**Astrid didn't finish her sentence. Her one good eye rolled into the back of her skull as she collapsed back into her seated position against the dragon's side, her energy totally and utterly spent. **

**Hiccup smiled as he came closer and ran the back of his non-wounded hand down her cheek as he did in the arena. A smile appeared on the girls face and she made a small moan of pleasure at the contact.**

_The first step had been completed._

_Standing Hiccup looked at the slumbering girl now being cuddled and supported by the Nadder as if she were her own hatchling. In a low voice he whispered._

"**Sleep well my fair. You're gonna need it. If you thought this was tough you have no-idea what is coming just around the river-bend."**

**Turning, Hiccup scowled at the now completely charred fish that were hanging over the fire. He looked at them and then at the hungry eyes of his beloved Nightfury. Toothless kept darting looks between his rider and what was supposed to be his and Astrid's lunch. With a defeated chuckle and a sigh Hiccup pulled the rods out of the fire and tossed the fish into the air where they were promptly caught by his best friend before they ever reached the ground.**

**With the sound of severely overdone fish crunching in the jaws of the Nightfury, Hiccup opened up his larger journal and started carefully ripping blank pages out it. **

**He set a number of them on the ground in a semi-circle in front of him, weighing them down with rocks so they wouldn't blow away in the midday winds. He surveyed them as a general surveyed his troops before a battle, eyes narrowed and strategy set. The pages were his troops and the words he would fill them with would be their weapons. **

**He sat down in the middle of the parchment semi-circle, opened up his ink-well, dipped his quill and started to write as fast his good penmanship would allow. **

**He had a lot of work to do and not much time before Astrid woke up. His slumbering shield-maiden figured greatly into his plan and now she had **_**truly**_** bonded with a dragon, Hiccup had little doubt she would help him. **

**They still had much to discuss before he set his plans in motion and he still needed to test a few things before he would include her in everything he had in mind.**

**She still had important decisions to make and he vowed to stay true to the words he told the tribe earlier that morning.**

_He would not let the Viking way betray her the way it had betrayed him. _

_She would still have the final choice to make of her own free will. _

**Berk thought they had heard the last of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.**

**But if he planned this right, the crown jewel of the Barbaric Archipelago would never see him coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it guys! Part 1 of chapter 2, The lonely Island!<strong>

**I have to be honest. I only had the vaguest of ideas where this chapter was going and ended up here. And there is still an entire second part of this chapter to go! **

**I figured if I got this far then kept going before posting the full chapter, it would become terribly unwieldy and there is still a helluva lot more conversation for these two to get through before the story moves on. Like I said at the start I think there can be more revelation and confrontation in the beginning of stories like this to give characters more to play off of and change more dramatically.**

**I re-read my first chapter and noticed Hiccup possibly lacked some of his mannerisms in it. But that was an intense situation so I tried to work more of them in here with fewer people to focus on. What do you think?**

**And before you ask, yes all the chapter titles will play on the word alone or variations of it. I figured it keeps things consistent yet interesting. Expect puns galore!**

**Also I think that, as this chapter suggests, the act of bonding with a dragon is far more intense, possibly traumatic, a process than the movies and TV show make out. These are mythical/magical creatures after all. ****You are basically making a life commitment that will have a really profound affect when people eventually bond with their dragons in future. There will be no easy bonding here.**

**Now here are some questions for you guys that might help me. **

**If you want to answer them could I request you send them as a PM as I wanna keep any twists a surprise. (evil giggle giggle giggle muwha ha ha ha.)**

**1. What do you think of my writing style?**

**- I am new to this but I like to go into serious detail describing how a person looks, feels, acts, when they speak and act. **

**Does it work or not? Is it too much?**

**2. What do you think of my use of Bold and** _italics?_

**- I'm trying to give my story a different look from others with bold for normal speech** _and italics for more profound or important bits as well as breaking up the seas of _**thick text**.

**Does it look ok? Can you read it without your eyes going funny?**

**3. Is 'Brotherhood' a good name for Hiccup's group?**

**Right now I've no attachment to this definition so if someone suggests something better then I'm all ears.**

**4. Are there any particular dragons you would like to see appear?**

**- Other writers have done this too so I figured it's worth a shot. If you have any nominations for HTTYD dragons or even non-httyd dragons I will certainly consider it if it inspires me and fits the story. My only condition is I must be able to find it on a Google images search so I can accurately describe it and get a feel for its personality.**

**- Which dragon should enter the ring next? Challengers are welcome.**

**5. Where would you like the action to go?**

**I have plans to incorporate more first movie ideas first then **_**maybe**_** take Hiccup away. I might try his adventures abroad but so many other writers have done that and are so much better than me. **

**Plus and SPOILERS! I have plans for a really amazing story that revolves around the characters left behind on Berk and really want to write it here revolving around an incredibly unlikely hero emerging to defend Berk but again incorporating some darker tones. It deals a lot with the aftermath of hiccups departure and is seriously badass but it might require a bit of time jump and a lack of Hiccup and Toothless.**

**Which leads to my final question.**

**6. Shall I skip ahead a few months? Years? Decades even? At all?**

**- there's so much going on right now I'll be taking it really slowly. The chapters are so long it's basically happening in real time '24 style'. **

**Do you like that or shall I quicken up the pace?**

**As always thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I look forward to reading any reviews you might have or PM's regarding my questions. It's all about having fun and finding fresh ways of exploring a show we all know and love.**

**Till next time, take care of yourselves and each other.**


	3. I, Alone Ch3: The lonely Island: Part 2

**OK guys. Thanks once again for all the feedback. It's been really helpful so I've tried some stuff. **

**I've been working my-self ragged to get this done. This chapter has been a real conundrum – as folks are looking for a longer story - I've had to sow some seeds and rethink the plot a bit so I**** can plan out ideas for the greater narrative so I can keep it goin.**** I hope it's up to scratch. **

**The pace of it is different but that might be good considering the intensity of the previous chapters. Let me know. **

**But I know one thing for sure! At least one character is going to die! fair warning! **

**I'm not gonna waffle anymore so….**

…**..I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I, Alone<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The lonely Island:**_

_**Part 2**_

**A cascade of light billowed in the black void.**

It seemed to be a fluid living thing, writhing and curling, constantly changing shape, like a flock of starlings swirling in the twilight sky.

**Its colours were heady mixtures of greens and blues. Every shade imaginable seemed to dissolve in and out as the waves of light heaved and pulsated. Explosions of turquoise melted into sapphire rain. **

**Spring green pillars shot up from beneath to spread out into a canopy of teal.**

She was able to move wherever she pleased in the eldritch display before her. She could stand solidly on an invisible floor and see it all above her or glide effortlessly through the kaleidoscope of hues. She would absorb the colours as they passed harmlessly through her body like a phantom or she would seize them in bands and wrap them around her like a close fitting cloak.

**Never had she felt such comfort or seen such stunning beauty. It made her feel warm.**

It made her feel more than warm.

**Positively boiling, roasting like she was about to spontaneously combust!**

Lifting out her hands she saw them turn violent shades of red and yellow, shaking as the temperature continued to rise beyond anything she had felt before.

**With a mighty flash, powerful sparks of fire erupted from her hands and engulfed her entire body.**

Yet she was unharmed and unafraid. The fire surrounded her like suit of armour.

Deadly in attack, comforting in defence.

**Looking at the void she threw her arms out. **

**Reds, yellows, whites and oranges joined the chaotic dance with the greens and blues.**

They collided in beautiful starbursts, blended together like threads in a loom.

**Turning on some tangible yet invisible centre-point she began to spin, her arms wide out to the sides.**

As she span faster and faster all of the lights fell into step to match her movements. They stacked up on top of each other, forming an eternal pillar of light that could rival the beauty of the Bi-Frost bridge itself.

**Still she span and still fire poured from her hands into the almighty tornado of colour,**

**with her at the eye of the storm.**

A smile as wide as the skies was carved on her face, a joyous laugh of uncontrolled exhilaration was emanating from her lungs and a fast beating heart pounded in her chest.

**She was mesmerized by what she saw. This was **_**her **_**domain, to do with as she saw fit. The maelstrom she had created made her small form seem insignificant in comparative size, yet she knew she had control of the vortex and the light would bend to her will, her wants, her desires.**

She would never be afraid again with the light at her fingertips.

**Halting her spin, she gestured a summons to the light and it began to contract towards her. The infinite spiral collapsed down, melding all of its varied conflicting colours into one pure shade of white. It shrank and glowed ever more furiously as it did so. Soon the vast eternal light show was contained before her in a pulsing orb no bigger than an apple.**

Reaching out her hand she grasped the orb and the light spread up her arm, enveloping her and spreading out in every direction.

**With the sound of crashing waves playing chaotically in her ears,**

**Astrid Hofferson plunged forward to face a brave new waking world.**

* * *

><p>Immediately Astrid was awake, her mind active, body switched on and senses fully aware. Her eye opened to take in the gleaming disc of the sun that lay directly in her line of sight, surrounded by a vibrant blue sky which echoed the colour of the iris that gazed on it.<p>

The smile from her impossible dream was still etched on her face and she could not help exhale a sighed chuckle of exhilaration. As in her dream her body felt like it radiated some sort of pulsing energy that made her feel invincible.

"Well someone slept well!"

That voice.

_His voice._

The voice that for the second time this day threatened to turn her world inside-out with merely a few syllables of its distinct nasal tone.

The voice of reason from an agent of chaos.

The voice of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

'_Well Hofferson, what's he gonna do this time?'_ Astrid asked herself in a deeply sarcastic tone.

She looked and again saw Hiccup seated on the ground across the fire from her. Thankfully the embarrassment she felt the last time she woke up wasn't there as Hiccup was - 'Thank the Gods' - no longer half naked. Her razor sharp eye-sight scrutinized his new garb with interest.

Instead of his traditional green tunic, Hiccup was wearing a deep red, long sleeved tunic with gold trims at the neck, wrist and waist lines. It was quite formal looking and like the rest of his clothes was a little too big for him, the tunic reaching all the way down to his thighs. On top of that he wore a knee length, black leather waist coat. The coat was padded for comfort and warmth but also had several pockets for storing things up and down it's sides. Both items were then wrapped with a broad black leather belt that came across his waist. It was unremarkable and had none of the features such as large decorative buckles or iron studs Vikings usually adorned them with. The whole outfit was plain and practical yet concealed a certain charming flair. A perfect match for the boy who wore them. Astrid thought, in time when he grew in to the clothes, he might actually look quite...dashing?...attractive?...hot?

The thought caused Astrid to blush...again and she cursed herself. Would she ever wake up and not blush at the sight of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?

The flames of the fire still crackled and danced and the smell of cooking fish hung pleasantly in the air. Astrid's stomach began to rumble at the prospect of food and her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"How long was I out this time?" Astrid croaked badly.

'_Gods! She really needed a drink!'_ she realised.

Straight away Hiccup was beside her with a clay jug of water. She placed the mouth near her lips as he held the bottom of the heavy container and tilted it so a steady stream trickled down her throat. As she gulped down as much she needed Hiccup spoke.

"You've been out for at least three hours. That's a lot quicker than I took to wake up after I bonded with Toothless. You must be really good. But then that's Astrid. Always the best at everything."

Her thirst slaked Astrid pushed the jug away, surprised at Hiccup's statement.

'_After doing what he did to the monstrous nightmare in the arena and bonding with a Nightfury, Hiccup was giving her praise like that? Was he serious?'_

Astrid didn't give her thoughts a voice but thanked Hiccup for the water with a nod, licking her lips and casting her hungry eye towards the roasting fish. Hiccup followed her gaze and caught on. Setting the jug down he pulled the fish out the fire and began to prepare it for consumption, moving energetically as he did so.

He seemed to be the innocent young boy of a week's past, oblivious to the turmoil he had created. The boy she remembered watching from a distance.

_The boy everyone watched from a distance_.

As Hiccup worked preparing the food, he chattered away.

"Yep, I really think you're going to like this batch Astrid. The last ones kinda ended up a bit overdone so I had to give them to our resident bottomless food pit over there!"

Hiccup gestured to the upturned Nightfury comically sunning itself on the ground nearby, its belly and short legs pointing at the sky.

Both boy and dragon had a matching look of contentment on their faces, a sure fire sign of the strength of their bond. As Hiccup prattled on about how he tried to make the food taste good, Astrid glanced at the Nadder, which still had her wrapped tightly in its tail, pondering whether she would ever get the chance to develop their bond.

She was interrupted from her musings as Hiccup came back over and presented her with a plate of delicious looking fish. The advantage of having a dragon's tail wrapped across her made it a nice personal table on which to rest her food.

"Thank-you Hiccup" was all Astrid could think to say with a nodded smile.

Again Hiccup went back to his position but he remained standing, as if waiting for some sort of signal. Astrid looked at him confused. Hiccup began to stutter, looking at her with nervously.

"W…well…..A..Astrid….How is….it?...the fish I mean…is it…..is it good?"

Astrid was astonished.

Here he was, a master of dragons, someone who could be the single greatest threat to the entire barbaric archipelago. Someone who was prepared to let a dragon kill her if she failed to bond with it. Someone filled with a lifetime's worth of rage at an entire tribe and possessed the means to take his fiery vengeance. Someone who had intimidated her, scared her.

Here he was, stuttering like a fool over whether _she _liked the fish he made her. Who was this guy?

Hiccup shifted, snapping Astrid back to reality. Remembering her food, she took up a fork, cut herself some and ate it. Hiccup still shifted waiting for the final verdict. Astrid swallowed and a satisfied hum escaped her lips with a smile to sweeten the deal. Hiccup smiled and finally sat down, gathering together his own small meal.

'_Man this boy could cook!'_ Astrid thought.

The next few minutes were past in relative, comfortable silence. The fire crackled, the waves sloshed and the clinking and scraping of cutlery on ceramic were the only real sounds that could be made out. It could have been easily mistaken for any normal Viking meal time.

_Except for the giant fire-breathing reptiles…..yeah, not so normal._

As they ate Astrid's warrior instincts quietly kicked in as she took the time to really_, really_ look around their little campsite.

Though still held down by the Nadder, Astrid could see they were sitting in area of naturally flat grey rock about 30 yards from the sea, with a few big boulders here and there. Another level about 2-3 feet higher ran right beside them with more open space before it disappeared into the tree line. Across the ocean she noticed a large rock jut out of the water about 300yards away but it you would hardly call it an island at all. Beyond that Astrid couldn't make out any other landmarks that made this island any different from the thousands of little islands and spits of land that made up the Archipelago.

They could be literally anywhere!

Astrid saw that the camp was a little busier than before, or maybe it was always like that. She'd been distracted by more important things.

On the ground all around Hiccup were strewn various materials. A large empty satchel was lying open, beside it, held down by a rock, she could make out a stack of sealed letters. She couldn't tell how many. Nearby were a few bottles that had strange symbols on them. They were also being used to hold down maps, charts and navigational diagrams.

If she didn't know where they were, she was certain Hiccup did.

A familiar leather bound book then caught her attention. The instantly recognizable symbol on the cover indicated it was none-other than the Berk Dragon Manual. The fact that Hiccup, knowing what he knew about dragons, would take such an important tribal heirloom struck Astrid as a bit petty, even for him. Though she knew it well enough and people like Fishlegs had it memorized cover to cover, it was still a vital resource for future generations. All that remained was a pile of Hiccup's journals, some empty inkpots and a few broken, discarded quills.

Then she saw _them_!

Just as she was finishing her inspection she located the items that meant more to her than anything. Items that pretty much defined her.

Behind Hiccup, about 20 feet away at the base of the upper level were her items of war-gear.

Stacked neatly, she mentally checked off her leather arm bracers, metal skull utility belt, iron shoulder guards, and leather axe harness. All present and correct except for…..Oh wait there it was!

Propped up proudly against the rock wall was her beloved axe, dubbed _'The Valkyrie Blade'_ by the runes etched into the blade when it was forged by Gobber all those years ago. Truly it was the work of a master craftsman and counted as her most prized possession. Glinting in the sun's rays, it was clear the axe had received some recent cosmetic care.

In fact all of her war-gear looked like it had been cleaned to perfection. Every inch of metal was polished to a high mirror shine and all the leather straps had been cleaned and oiled. It looked like it had just rolled freshly out of the forge.

'_You can take the boy out of the forge but I guess you can't the forge out of the boy'. _Astrid thought before a new thought struck her.

_Hiccup had obviously been busy while she had been unconscious, a lot of it seemingly to please her! She could guess why. _

Hiccup's little infatuation with her had been no secret in the village thanks to the relentless taunting of Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs. How he really felt or if he felt anything at all, had been lost beyond memory as over the years it had been built up and up and up to almost ludicrous proportions by the bullies, desperate to hurt him.

He always had a pained look on his face when that particular brand of bullying was doled out. It was as if he lamented his mere existence for dragging her down. She never reciprocated any such feelings of course, she had more important things to do.

At age 6 she had set herself the monumental task of single-handedly restoring her family's honour and title of _fearless,_ since her uncle Finn's self-imposed exile after the infamous 'Night of the Flightmare' incident. After that night nothing and no-one else mattered.

Her heart tightened at her callous abandonment of the Hiccup due to the loss of her uncle, but looking at him now she couldn't help but see many similarities between the two men.

_Well man and boy...or...man and nearly-a-man?_

Both had notorious reputations. Both were exiles due to a shameful dragon encounter and both had been missing from her life for the best part of ten years.

Yet she saw they both shared a powerful sense of loyalty to those they cared about, they were both very creative, Hiccup with is crazy inventions and Finn as one of Berk's better storytellers.

Both also exuded a great sense of compassion, Finn was not an excessively blood thirsty warrior when not fighting dragons and was quite pleasant during day to day life. Hiccup had held the life of _'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' _in the palm of his hand and strove to return to the sky where it belonged.

_But despite all this, the one thing they shared, that seemed to meld them into one person..._

… _was their apparent devotion to her. _

Finn had doted on Astrid as his only niece and his loss was extremely hard on her and now here was Hiccup, desperate to please her, trying to anticipate all she could want, to provide for her despite his extremely limited resources, made worse by his lack of a home and tribe.

Astrid thought hard to understand why, but the concept of losing Hiccup from her life to a distant unknown fate like Finn, did not seem acceptable to her.

_Not acceptable at all._

"Would you like some more?"

The boy across the fire broke her from her thoughts as she realised she had finished her food many minutes ago. She held out her plate to him to signal 'yes' and Hiccup smiled at her approval of his cooking. All was going well and it seemed things would remain pleasant.

That was until the Gods decided to remind Astrid Hofferson why they hated her now!

As Astrid was holding her plate up, from out of nowhere the head of the monstrous nightmare moved swiftly into the scene with hungry eyes and a gleeful hiss. It was standing on the upper level of rock between the two Vikings sniffing the air over the fire and flicking its large forked tongue at Astrid's plate.

With an errand flick of the nightmare's tongue, the plate was knocked through the air, smashing onto the rock floor with an ear-piercing shatter and a flurry of sharp clay shards. Despite being startled, Astrid's years of training ensured she kept calm. Unfortunately she had forgotten who exactly she was having dinner with.

In an instant Hiccup was on his feet with his spear in hand. _How on earth did she miss that?_

He growled loudly at the Monstrous Nightmare which brought its still hissing jaws toward him. Hiccup roared at it, slamming the tip of his spear on the rock ledge 3 times. The resulting clangs and high pitched vibrations made the large red dragon wince in pain and its hissing stopped. It also snapped the Nadder and Nightfury out of their slumbers to warily watch this tense little stand-off.

The Nightmare began to whine and leaned in its long snout giving Hiccup a tentative nudge in the chest. For a few moments he did nothing, he glanced at Astrid and she could feel the tension in everyone's body language.

Astrid also cursed she couldn't get to her weapons. Even if she didn't use them, at least they would let her feel safe. Hiccup was being very clever placing them that far away. If she did get free of the Nadder's embrace she would not only have to get past Hiccup but also his Nightfury. Not good odds and both of them seemed to know it. Despite everything Astrid still had no idea if this new Hiccup trusted her.

Hiccup raised his free hand a placed it on the dragon's snout. The Monstrous Nightmare seemed to shudder with gratitude at the benevolent gesture giving off a rumbling purr, lowering the tension. Pushing the dragons head back, Hiccup locked eyes with it gesturing strongly with his spear and arm while he spoke.

**_"This fish is not for you. It is mine. Your fish is out there! Go get it! GO!"_**

Pointing toward the ocean Hiccup, barked noises at the Nightmare which immediately scrambled into flight, heading out to the billowy waves. From somewhere she could not see, Astrid heard two other dragon roars and soon the Nightmare's silhouette in the sky was joined by those of a Gronkle and Zippleback. The three dragons started to dive and crash into the waves, hungrily searching for the meal their master had promised.

Hiccup went to follow but stopped after two or three steps, leaning firmly on his spear watching his reptilian family hunt. Though he had his back to Astrid, the shield-maiden could clearly see his heaving shoulders move slowly up and down and she pictured the aggravated look on his face at the interruption to what was becoming a very pleasant interaction.

Silence hung in the air with only the sound of the waves nearby to fill it.

Eventually Hiccup spoke.

"I'm sorry about that….the nightmare…he's become….I don't know….clingy. Seeking my approval, demanding my attention. He's testing my patience."

'_Not unlike a certain young Viking she knew'_ Astrid wanted to say but knew better. The mood had been spoilt. They stayed like that for a few moments. Each unsure what to do, what to say.

But the Nightmare's appearance had stirred potent memories in Astrid along with a fervent desire to know what had happened to bring them to this place. She couldn't remember. In fact she was amazed it had taken her this long to think about it. Why was she even here? Why didn't Hiccup just leave her behind to be treated on Berk? What did he want? What was his plan now? Why will this damn dragon still not let her up? What exactly was she...Hiccup's guest...or his prisoner?

_And the only one who could tell her was brooding a few feet away, staring at his only family, ripping life from the sea. _

She was afraid to ask, yet she had to know.

"Hiccup?" Astrid eventually asked. The boy twitched his ear toward her.

"In the arena…..What happened?...after I was knocked out by the dragon….What happened?"

"Why do you want to know? Hiccup began, he wasn't angry, he just didn't want to tell her, "I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon enough from the rest of the _tribe_?"

Hiccup's contemptuous tone worried Astrid, but it got him talking so she kept going, "Why would I hear it from them?"

Matter-of-factly Hiccup continued, "Because I promised I would return you home. Once that happens I'm sure the villagers will be happy to fill you in on all the heinous blasphemies I perpetrated. How I disgraced them, my _race,_ my _family_, my _honour_, my …..my _father!"_

"I don't care about what _they _might say" Astrid matched Hiccup's tone.

"Why not?" Hiccup turned to face her fully, a curious expression in his eyes.

"Because I want to remember what _you _say. Right here, right now, before someone who has no idea what they are talking about, claims to know better." Astrid's tone was resolute yet it gave off a powerful desire to understand.

Still Hiccup resisted cocking his trademark sarcastic smirk "That may take a while."

Again Astrid matched him with a smirk of her own and a sarcastic tone that bordered on a spot on impression of him, "Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere seeing this Nadder still won't let me go! Seriously you're the _dragon master_. Can't you get it to let me up for a bit?

"Yeah sorry about that. It's gotten quite attached to you, seeing you two are so alike. I don't think she wants to let you go as a way of making amends for hitting you. Dragons can get very possessive of creatures they bond with. Isn't that right bud?" he said giving Toothless a stroke over his neck and head earning a coo from the ebony beast. "I actually figured it out one…"

"…..Don't change the subject. I want to know Hiccup! All of it!" Astrid interrupted, arms now folded across her chest.

Despite being held down by over a thousand pounds of fire breathing, gravity defying muscle, Astrid Hofferson could still command a space. Especially if the only one there was a certain scrawny Viking. Giving out a sigh of defeat and flexing his hand on his spear for comfort Hiccup looked at her with a heavy sense of foreboding.

She knew it would probably hurt him to retell those fresh memories, he knew she would probably hate him for the part she played in them.

"Fine….I will tell you everything…but you have to promise me that you won't _over-react_ and that you listen to all of it."

Astrid nodded.

"No Astrid, promise me!" Astrid wasn't sure why he was so desperate, but figured something really bad must have happened. She began to regret she forced this, but it was too important to let go now.

"I promise." she said firmly with a flash in her ocean blue eye.

Hiccup adjusted his footing like he was preparing for a fight and after taking a few sort breaths he shakily began.

"Well...the Nadder...struck you in...the face and you...went down…."

Hiccup spent the next half hour explaining what went on while she was knocked out. At first he was slow and measured, the young man trying desperately to keep himself in control. Whenever he spoke about her, his breathing became shallow and rushed, afraid of what her reaction might be.

But as he went on, Astrid saw the flood gates behind his eyes open further and further until it all came crashing out as he mentally relived the heart rending, rage inducing experiences and emotions that had overwhelmed him that morning.

His movements became more agitated and aggressive, picking at the ground with his spear while his voice seethed with barely supressed bitterness and pain.

Astrid heard it all:

Him laughing at her and her unconscious condition.

"_**It looks like dragons do have a sense of humour!"**_

His claiming her body so he alone could treat her.

"**Anyone who comes near her will have to come through me and my dragons!"**

Stoic out-casting and disgracing him.

"_**You're no Viking and you're not one of us!...Your mother would be ashamed."**_

His incandescent rage at being riled and goaded by Stoic.

"_**WE ARE NOT DONE HERE AND WE WILL NOT BE DONE UNTIL I SAY WE ARE!"**_

Toothless' arrival.

"_**He is so much more than anything any Viking here has ever been to me…He is my best friend"**_

His disownment.

"_**You're no longer worthy to even call yourself my son!"**_

His desperate pleading.

"_**All I ever wanted was to live up to you…"**_

His dark condemnation of the entire town.

"_**And you all laughed in agreement, still you all laughed at me!"**_

His struggle to resist the urge to murder his father and everyone else.

"_**I don't have time or reason to kill every single one of you, though many do have it coming."**_

Him finally leaving his home with threats ringing in his tribe's ears.

"_**You will not find me and if you do I will kill you!...At the end of the day…..I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS!"**_

Hiccup was true to his word. He left nothing out.

As Astrid listened her jaw became more and more loosened at the situation that passed through every emotion she could possibly imagine. The scene Hiccup painted went from already terrifying to tragic, from perverse to uncertain, from heart-break to unbridled fury.

Though Hiccup visibly shed tears as he spoke of the rage and betrayal he felt towards his tribe, Astrid could not help but become incredibly frightened by how their surroundings now framed him. As he was walking back and forth angrily gesturing with his spear, behind him on the beach, the dragons had returned with their kill of what she saw were very large sharks.

As Hiccup ranted, the dragons ripped apart their meal with reckless abandon, casting streams of blood and chunks of flesh into the air. In Astrid's imagination a picture formed. There stood an older Hiccup in his darker clothing, unrestrained by years of abuse, seething with rage, standing as a conqueror amidst the ruins of Berk with the sharks being torn apart morphing into the bodies of the people who had wronged him. This angry stranger who had joyfully ordered such an execution filled Astrid's heart with overwhelming amounts of fear and pity.

When he was done talking, Hiccup was still breathing heavily as if he had fought a five hour long battle. After realising he had completely lost himself to the story he looked like a man emerging from a drunken stupor to find blood on his hands. The story had taken its toll on him and he planted the spear firmly in a crack in the rock and slid down to his knees, head bowed to hide his face still streaked with the lines of his tears.

"Well?..." was all he could strain out.

Hiccup couldn't bear to look at her. He had opened up everything and now awaited her response. He hadn't intended to completely lose it in front of her and felt a wave of shame wash over him. After spending his entire life concealing and repressing his emotions, keeping them in check, to suddenly have it all pour out in one go was a scary and draining experience.

Astrid was silent. Hiccup forced his head up to look at her.

_That look in his eyes_. Astrid felt their pressure weigh heavily on her. He was about ready to snap from the anticipation. This boy was pinning so much on her reaction and she could not leave him waiting.

After a moment the only word that escaped her lips was a barely audible "Wow..."

"What?..." Hiccup rasped as if he was about to get angry again.

"Wait..." Astrid said raising her hands, "it's a lot to take in and…I don't have the words….it's quite a story."

Hiccup nodded pulling himself together again. With a breathless smirk he quipped "Well…..at least….it's not….boring."

Astrid wanted to smile but didn't. She was desperately trying to assimilate and analyse all the things Hiccup had said so she could discover how she actually felt now. Hiccup's tale had rocked on her several levels.

She felt hurt that Hiccup had used her as a joke, but when she saw how difficult it was for him to tell her about it, she could feel he was truly sorry. She appreciated that he was telling her honestly and in detail as both knew the potential damage it could do to their friendship (if that's what _this_ could be called). Ultimately she decided not to make an issue out it. The emotional turmoil he had gone through and her part in it, she figured she deserved to suffer for once plus it only made Hiccup look bad in the eyes of the village.

The old Astrid would not have stood for such behaviour but now her eyes had been opened to the truth about dragons and things were a lot more complicated.

She was appalled at the tribe's treatment of Hiccup but she was more startled by his extreme reaction and the circumstances of his departure. The Hiccup of the past was renowned for his easy going forgiving nature, but he could be as stubborn as any Viking she knew.

Astrid wondered _'what would happen if he actually stepped over the line and went through with his threats? How far would he go to until he was satisfied? Now that he had the dragons would he turn his back on everyone, even her?'_

This led her back to what strangely and somewhat selfishly troubled her the most. His words to Stoic.

_**"She will be returned to you. After that I have no more interest in her…..or you!"**_

Was that how Hiccup felt now? Despite everything he had done for her, to earn her approval, was there nothing left now but a liking that lay just above the bitterness he felt towards his former tribe. If he was going to leave her back to Berk, would she ever see her dragon again? Why did it even matter to her how he felt about her? What could or would she do about it?

Astrid was still unsure how to respond. Hiccup who had returned to sitting beside Toothless to quell his nerves, was staring at her intently. The other dragons had now returned as well to sit near them with the Zippleblack placing the hammer shaped head of a shark by the Nadder which the began to pick at with its razor sharp teeth. Breaking the silence again, Astrid asked.

"What did you do in the village for the hour?"

Hiccup replied matter-of-factly. It wasn't the response he was expecting but he told her anyway.

"Packed up my stuff, dismantled the work space Gobber built me in the forge, borrowed some tools, collected as many things as I could in order survive."

Astrid nodded accepting Hiccups logic, but was surprised as he went on.

"Then I went house to house and cleared out every single thing that held my mark as a blacksmith, leaving behind enough money to cover their value. Right now there's not a single thing on Berk that has any trace of me. It was as if I was never there.

"You took peoples possessions?" Astrid asked shocked.

"I bought back my work!" Hiccup retorted.

"You stole them!" She snapped.

"Traded them!" He replied.

"It's insulting!" She warned.

"It's poetic justice and it's all part of the plan!" Hiccup justified with a raised voice, "They wanted all of me gone so I made sure _all _of me was gone! They never appreciated my skill as a smith so I will offer my goods to people who are worthy of them.

"But you're just giving them another reason to hate you, to hunt you down!"

"Yeah…"Hiccup shook his head ruefully "…..Guess I kinda screwed that one up as well then!"

"Where are they now?" there was no sign of anything else in the immediate area not obscured by dragons.

"In a chest past the treeline over there", Hiccup said gesturing with his thumb.

Astrid cast her gaze to the small bunch of tress that rested away from them. She didn't notice anything but assumed they were there. She looked back at Hiccup still incredulous at Astrid's reaction.

"….and you took the dragon manual I see."

"I just borrowed it to copy." Hiccup defended, rubbing the back of his neck, "It can go back now I'm done with it. I'm actually writing a new one so I can include all the things I've learnt. If everything we know about them is wrong then I'm determined to record what is right".

"So is that what you're going to do now? Travel the world. Discover new dragons. Leave all of us behind and never come back?"

Astrid included herself in the question as she figured Hiccup wouldn't want any living reminders of Berk near him.

"Why should anyone care if I came back?" Hiccup eased sarcastically, "The tribe hate me now that I've committed the ultimate blasphemy and thrown my lot in with these _daemonic beasts_!"

The dragons collectively growled at the insult, catching on to what Hiccup was saying. Astrid was astonished that all of the creatures were intelligent enough to know when they were being talked about either positively or negatively.

Hiccup continued talking but as he went on his tone started to get lighter and more hopeful.

"It seems like the only long term option I have. The world just got a whole lot bigger Astrid. There are lands out there that no-one on Berk has ever seen. I could go where no-one goes. I can learn, build a place where people know that dragons are not evil beasts but intelligent caring creatures, that bring them together, create something better than anything we could do alone.

Astrid could only watch with admiration as Hiccup started throwing out all the wired and wonderful ideas that seemed to be overflowing from his mind. His bitterness, betrayal and lust for revenge forgotten in an instant. Astrid knew Hiccup was a creator and not a destroyer and her heart soared to see him become more positive.

Each idea spawned a dozen more and he had to express them before his brain exploded. She saw the young energetic, creative Hiccup she used to play with as a child. However she also felt a terrible pain that Hiccup's life had trampled on that child and the scarred young man before her would never be able to share these amazing ideas with the people he was born into.

Berk would never benefit from the amazing potential Hiccup possessed and that saddened her greatly.

Hiccup turned to look at her mid-rant and noticed the conflicted look on the girls face. He stopped talking.

"What about Berk?" Astrid slowly asked.

"What about it?" He asked coldly.

"You are never _ever _going back"?

"Maybe…." Hiccup looked at Toothless rubbing the dragon's side for comfort, "it would take a lot to convince me. Right now I'm not in the mood to be convinced. Give me 5…maybe 10 years when I've finally found my place in the world…..if there even is one."

Astrid inwardly gasped. He simply threw out ten years so casually. He would disappear for a whole decade in the blink of an eye before considering forgiveness. She would have to wait ten years to see him again after acknowledging he had been missing from her life for that long already.

"That's a long time" she urged.

"Never is even longer" Hiccup quipped "….Gobber always told me'Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves'. "It may take me until 'never' to find my place and I'm pretty sure it's not on Berk. Especially if my plan works."

"What plan?" Astrid asked concerned

Hiccups eyes began to darken again and a deadly smirk crossed his lips.

"I let the Berkians have parts of my heart but now I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I have a plan that will leave them more concerned dealing with each other for years than dealing with me! You told me once our parents war was about to become ours. Well I'm about give our generation a fight amongst themselves so they'll forget all about me!"

Astrid now felt very uncomfortable in the dragons embrace, unable to break her gaze with the plotting mastermind in front of her.

Sensing her discomfort Hiccup added "I'd prefer not to tell you to keep you safe from harm's way".

Now _that_ did feel patronizing and Astrid wouldn't let that go. "Uh huh…and I supposed it has something to do with those letters?"

Hiccup kept on smirking, "Very perceptive Astrid! Yes these letters are what I'll use to get back at the people who made my life a living Hel the past ten years!"

Hiccup fanned out the letters in his hand. Astrid could clearly see the names he had written on them. In his fingers were letters for Stoic, Gobber, Snoutlout, Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt, Fishlegs and her.

"And how are you supposed to deliver them if you're not going back to Berk?"

Hiccup shifted uneasily as he didn't take his eyes of her. The brass coin dropped again and Astrid looked thunderstruck as she realized what he was implying.

"I'd like you do me a favor Astrid and make sure they arrive and their intended destinations."

Astrid was aghast. True she had learned the truth about dragons and kept it to herself. She had concealed her and knowledge of Hiccup and Toothless, what she learned here was due to her being technically kidnapped again, so could share it without fear of reprisal. However Hiccup was asking her to actively be his accomplice in what could be something truly treasonous and destructive to Berk which she still considered her home. She was conflicted and she knew this. Hiccup knew she knew this.

Slowly Astrid spoke, at first tentatively then with more pride in her tone.

"Hiccup, what you're asking me to do…. I can't, you may have the option of flying away to live out your new dream….But I have to live in Berk and look into the faces of those around me. You're a good person and I don't want to see you to become as bitter and twisted as the people who pushed you away. You're better than that. They are still _my_ people and I have a duty to protect them. Plus they are my friends…sure they can be jerks sometimes….. but everyone's been through so much….to see them suffer more isn't an option."

Hiccup moved to respond but Astrid kept going trying hard to convince him.

"Isn't it enough that we all have to live with knowing we drove you away? The entire tribe has to carry that burden now. You can go…..you're free….free to fly away and go where even Valkyries fear to tread."

Astrid felt her stomach knot up, but summoning all of her courage she asked the most loaded question in her life.

"I know I've no right to ask but…..will you just...let it go…...for me? Will you let Berk….all of it...go…_for me...please?"_

"For you?" Hiccup asked evenly.

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup clenched his jaw trying to keep his emotions in check. Astrid knew she was risking a lot by using herself as a pawn in what was tantamount to emotional blackmail, but she was willing to do it if it saved the vengeful young boy from himself. This was a line she did not want him cross for she feared where it would take him.

The dragon rider saw the look of desperate concern in her face only adding to Hiccup's inner turmoil. Unable to look anymore He closed his eyes but after a few moments Astrid could see a faint nod from his bowed head.

"Ok….Ok Astrid…for you!" Hiccup whispered.

Again Astrid was silent but she beamed a grateful smile at him as he looked back at her.

"Will you at least take the letter for Gobber? He's the only one I really wanted to say anything to before I left and he was closer to me than anybody".

Hiccup held up the letter to her and with eyes that could break rock, he silently pleaded to her.

Astrid could not deny Hiccup's request and gave a weak nod of her own. Though no weapons were involved this emotional sparring and negotiation was incredibly tiring to both involved. Hiccup gave a relieved thankful smile as he put the other letters into his coat pocket.

Looking at the sealed parchment with the old blacksmith's name on it Hiccup chuckled, "Gobber always told me 'When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it!' Tell him I tried to change and I still am...tell him... I'm sorry."

"I will…" Astrid replied resolutely before piping up new question "what now then?"

Hiccup looked at her sadly.

"Now you go back to Berk. The Nadder here will drop you off at the great hall and make sure you make a dramatic entrance! The rest I guess is up to you."

As he spoke Hiccup began hastily grabbing up all the items that were on the ground, packing them into the bag, speaking as he did so about each item.

"These two bottles are filled with Nightfury saliva. Rub it on your wounds when you change the bandages at night and it will keep speeding up your healing factor. I wouldn't tell Gothi about it. She'd just get jealous and that would be another reason for them to hunt us down!"

Next, the maps which Hiccup had also copied. "At least I can find my way now and add to it if go off the edge of the world!"

Then lastly Gobber's letter which Hiccup slid inside the cover of the dragon manual. Placing the prized tome into the satchel, he fastened the bag shut with a resounding click.

Hiccup then stood up snapping his fingers loudly. All the dragons rose as one including the Nadder which finally uncoiled its tail from around Astrid's waist after setting her on her feet. Though she still felt slightly woozy, she kept her balance. Hiccup then moved away and brought back her armour.

Astrid was overjoyed to have it back. it looked amazing with its high shine and every step she took in securing it to her body made her feel like her old formidable, unconquerable, fearless self.

Hiccup watched entranced at the second nature Astrid displayed at putting on her armour. Without even looking she secured her belt and slid her strong graceful arms into her bracers. Her axe harness slid around her shoulders and back with a religiously practiced grace and her shoulder guards clicked into position like they were extensions of her body. Seeing his warrior crush now complete, Hiccup came forward, satchel in one hand and a strip of fabric he produced another of his coat's many pockets in the other. He gazed firmly into her eye.

"It's time for you to go Astrid."

"Do I have to go?...I could stay Hiccup. You could use my help". Astrid said hopefully.

"I gave them my word Astrid." He said firmly.

"What do you mean your word?" she pressured.

"I gave them _my word_ I would treat you and then return you home. I may be the worst Viking Berk has ever seen but I have never, _ever _broken my word and I won't let Berk take that away from me as well."

Astrid felt the force of Hiccup's words and the determination in his course of actions. She had rejected to fully help him in his quest for retribution and though her conscience was clear, she was sad this was the price she had to pay. Being sent back to _Gods knows what_ on Berk while he daily ran the risks of a life of exiled uncertainty with his draconic companions. A lump formed in her throat as Hiccup came closer.

Hiccup reached up and placed the satchel over Astrid's head. She fed her arm through the strap so the bag hung loosely by her right hip. As Hiccup adjusted the strap length to give the bag a more secure fit to the side of her body, he spoke.

"You know the Chief….the council…..everyone...will ask you lots of questions. About me….about this….about….us. Whatever you choose to tell about this conversation or our flight on toothless is up to you but…."

Hiccup paused building up to make his request.

"...I would ask you not to say anything about it at all or more accurately say nothing that would call your honour into question. They can't find out you knew about Toothless or that you have bonded with a dragon or that you even know the truth about dragons. I have nothing to lose but you still have your family's name and reputation to uphold and if it means cursing my name on Odin's alter...then so be it."

Astrid was taken aback by his fervour but she appreciated his intentions. He was an outcast yet he wanted to ensure she still had a life to return to if she choose.

"Hiccup I won't tell them anything, I promise." Astrid tried to reassure him but Hiccup pressed on.

"Don't make that promise to me! You have no idea what you're going to face. After what _he_ accused me of in the arena….it wouldn't surprise me if Stoic sent you to Gothi to make sure if you were still..."

Hiccup trailed off his face red in embarrassment again.

"Still what?" Astrid asked confused.

"Still...pure." Hiccup was blushing profusely now.

Astrid's face became equally red now too. Normally she liked being the centre of attention but it seemed her body was becoming a recurring theme and she was not enjoying it at all.

"What?! That's disgusting! How could he even think..._you_ would ...do..._that_?

"I'm just trying to cover all possibilities…..just as I know _he_ would. What I did in the arena with the dragons was unthinkable and…..by taking you with me…..Stoic…..the entire tribe….would…would have no problem in assuming I would do….the unthinkable…..to you…I'm…I'm…..sorry Astrid."

Hiccup hung his head in shame at this. In his rush to save Astrid and declaring himself her protector he feared he had done more damage to her than he ever thought possible. He had replayed that part of the scenario over and over trying to think of a way to extricate her from such perverted suspicion.

He had a plan.

Seeing his ashamed, pained expression Astrid stepped closer to him and forced herself into his line of sight.

Her blue eye met his green eyes.

"Hiccup. What you did was…..there aren't words for what you did….But in the end….you kept your word…..you saved me…and I will not let them forget that. I will have to tell them something and I'll try not to drop you in it…..I doubt I'll be able to change any of their minds…..I might not even be able to defend you very well…. but I won't condemn you either."

Hiccup smiled at this declaration and raised his head high again.

"Whatever you decide Astrid."

Hiccup felt full of joy that Astrid understood the implications of his actions on her and was still prepared to fight for him. He nearly shed a tear at the idea this young Valkyrie might actually allow herself to be secretly counted as a friend or ally in the company of other Vikings.

Astrid visibly relaxed again. More had happened on this day than in a lifetime for her and she looked forward to the time she would have to think things through more carefully once she got back to Berk.

But a question snuck it-self into her head as she looked at the young rider in front of her. Hiccup was not one to just sit around and do nothing. His natural curiosity coupled with his desire to protect would undoubtedly get him into trouble. Trying not to sound too suspicious she asked.

"While I'm on Berk, what are you going to do _first?_"

Hiccup fixed her a resolute stare. The same kind he gave her the night he refused to tell the village about their discovery.

"I'm going after the nest."

Astrid's good eye widened in shock.

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup's look became vague and distant.

"I've come up with a plan to…..deal with…..the queen in the nest….to have something like _that_ controlling the dragons is…..unacceptable….If I can liberate the dragons, we will finally be at peace…..maybe."

Hiccup's demeanour did not go down well with Astrid at all.

"You can't do something like that by yourself Hiccup! It's completely insane, it's idiotic, it's…..STUPID!"

His eyes darkened as he stepped into her face.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do Astrid and don't call me stupid! I've spent my whole life bowing and scraping to words like that and I don't plan on doing it any longer!...Besides, I already did something stupid…..this is more like doing something…crazy….and I won't be alone. Toothless and the dragons will be with me, right bud?"

Toothless bobbed his head up and down, warbling in agreement as the other dragons gave a collective rumble in ascent. Astrid gazed at their draconic expressions as they seemed to understand all too well what was going on and being said. Astrid looked back at Hiccup who appeared to absorb the confidence of the dragons into himself, yet still she argued.

"But you could be killed Hiccup! You could die! I wouldn't want that and though he's angry I'm sure your dad wouldn't want that either!"

Hiccup's confidence was not dented by the argument as he spoke firmly.

"If I die then I die Astrid. I'll finally be like everyone on that God's forsaken rock wanted me to be! The world will keep on moving not having to worry about Hiccup the useless. I won't be mourned for long and dad can salvage some pride that his son died finally fighting a dragon."

"You can't keep thinking like that Hiccup. Your life has more value than you know. They just don't see it yet."

Hiccup's voice darkened slightly as he grinned. "Well they will see it soon enough. They all will. It's all part of the plan."

"Ok...Well then…What was…..is….your plan?" She asked, worried at his tone.

"I can't tell you." He shot.

"Why?" She shot back faster.

"The same reason I want to you to wear _this_ on your flight home to Berk."

Hiccup held up the thick band of cloth that had been hanging in his hand. It was olive green, a few inches wide and about four feet long. It looked like it had been cut from a non-charred piece of Hiccup's tunic. Astrid being no stranger to such things during her days of training recognized the blindfold for what it was. Her anger grew at Hiccup and she shoved him backwards.

"You want me to fly blind? Are you kidding me? Don't you trust me Hiccup? After all we have been through? Don't forget I could have told the _entire village_ about your dragon before you even got home after kidnapping me for that little joyride on Toothless!..."

Hiccup kept staring at her. Analysing her. She continued.

"….I stayed up all night trying to figure out what do! Whether I should tell Stoic or not! If I had said _anything_ you would have walked into that arena to be executed rather than celebrated.

Still he said nothing.

"I tried to help you in the arena, got injured for my troubles and here, I nearly died bonding with my dragon! Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not you…I…..trust….._you….."_ Hiccup began.

"Then what?" she said taking another step at him.

"It's them!...I don't trust them!"

Astrid stilled at Hiccup's outburst as he was visibly struggled to control his rage.

"I can't let _them _use _you_ to get to _me!_"

Hiccup closed his eyes, breathing deeply before he explained himself.

"Understand Astrid, my father can be _very persuasive_. He will be intimidating one moment, comforting the next. He will go from being your best friend to your worst enemy and he is not above getting _physical _if he feels it is necessary."

'_Physical? What did that mean? Threats? Violence? Torture? Worse?'_ Astrid couldn't begin to imagine what that word entailed. She kept listening.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before so I doubt he will hold back in pressuring you to give him information. By the time you arrive at the great hall he will be holding a full tribal meeting. He won't hesitate to question you in front of everyone to isolate and intimidate you.

Astrid had experienced the eyes of the village on her exploits before but this would be something totally different.

"Telling you nothing will protect you from Stoic. He can spot a lie a mile away. Stoic will see it as a priority to track me down and kill me!"

Astrid's heart broke. _'Had the gap between the chief and his son become so irreparable that all Hiccup could consider was Stoic killing him as the only solution?'_

"I can't run the risk of you giving them a clue to where I am. I've already risked so much by bringing you here and letting you leave. If Stoic sees you wearing a blindfold then hopefully he will believe you can't tell him anything useful."

Hiccup paused as the sights, screams and horrors of an imagined battle on dragon Island, played across his conflicted green eyes.

"And as for the nest? We both know if he tries to go there to stop me or the queen, Berk won't stand a chance."

Astrid took this all in. She realised Hiccup had thought this through. Maybe he had thought about it too much? His logic was sound, but it bordered on paranoia. Stoic could be intimidating in the most casual conversations so to have him deliberately use force was an unsettling prospect.

Hiccup held up the strip of cloth in front him at waist height. He looked at Astrid, waiting for a sign from her that he was allowed to continue. Astrid saw the band and all it represented. Though it was traditionally a symbol of oppression, now it felt like a talisman of protection. Though she still wasn't comfortable with the idea, she looked Hiccup dead in the eye and nodded.

Slowly Hiccup brought the fabric up and placed it gently over her face. Astrid's sight adjusted to the approaching cloth taking in the fine weave of its threads until it swamped her good left eye in a blackness that matched her bandaged right eye. The fabric itself was soft yet resilient, it smelt of the forest and iron and smoke and _him_.

She felt Hiccup gently wrap the fabric around the back of her hair and around her head several times, passing both over and under her braid to secure it in place. Eventually she felt him stop and jiggled slightly as he tied the final knot in the blindfold.

Hiccup was careful to avoid too much pressure on Astrid's damaged eye but the desired result had been achieved. Astrid was now perfectly blindfolded, assigned once again to the black abyss she had arrived on the island in.

Seeing her like this, Hiccup suddenly felt the urge to caress her cheek again, as he had done while she was unconscious. His heart ached to get some sort of inkling as to how she would react to the idea of _him_ touching her. To show them both consciously that he was able to articulate at least of some his feelings for her. His shivering hand hovered a few inches from her cheek as his heart and head wrestled with each other for control.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said shifting on her feet clearly unnerved by the sudden silence that had fallen.

Hiccup snapped his hand down to his side. The loud rustle of the clothes he wore made Astrid flinch so Hiccup quickly spoke up again.

"Oh!... just waving my hand in front of your face…you know….wouldn't be much of a blindfold if you weren't you know…..blind!"

His nervous outburst earned a slight smirk from Astrid. This whole encounter had involved these two near strangers engage in activities on a personal level neither of them had ever imagined or thought themselves ready for.

Hiccup was pleased at the reaction he had gotten from Astrid and was grateful she seemed in an agreeable mood. Because he was sure she was really not going to like what was coming next.

In her visual confinement, Astrid heard other pieces of cloth rubbing together as Hiccup pulled both her hands up and together so they crossed each other at the wrist. At first she wasn't sure what was happening. Was he giving her something to hold on to or carry on her flight as well? Why didn't he just put the item in her satchel?

It wasn't until she felt a thin pressure begin to wrap around her wrists that she realised the cloth she had heard was actually a rough piece of rope. Even blinded, her skin could identify the twirled strands that made up the rope's composition.

The rope was moving quickly now and she could feel the pressure mounting as her limbs were being restricted more and more. Instinctively she tried to pull away and struggle but Hiccup kept her close by holding her elbow with one hand and keeping pressure on the offending cords with the other.

For a moment they stood still. Her mind racing with questions, his mind racing with uncertainty.

"Astrid don't!" Hiccup said, his voice stern yet earnest, his hands now gripping hers firmly, "If you arrive blindfolded _and restrained_, it will look convincing enough to the tribe that I don't trust you. I have to put you as far above suspicion as I can. It's only way I can feel safe while you're gone….Please Astrid…_**I do trust you**_…I need you to trust me on this…..it's all part of the plan."

As he finished speaking Astrid realised not only had he calmed her down, he had also succeeded in securing the bonds that effectively welded her arms together. Despite having her armour on again she felt incredibly vulnerable.

Astrid wanted to protest, she wanted to tell Hiccup that she could defend her own honour, that she was prepared to defend his as well after coming this far. His obsession with _keeping up appearances_ was aggravating. She simmered at the fact he knew her so well and had waited until _after_ she was blindfolded to spring the rope on her. Had he led with the rope idea, she would probably have knocked him out!

But she remembered how her tribe's ill-conceived choices had been based on _appearances _and had ultimately, led them all to this point.

Hiccup had suffered as a result and she saw how desperate he was to protect her from that.

He knew his former tribe and her, better than they knew themselves.

Astrid's arms relaxed as Hiccup methodically checked the coils around her wrists. When he was done, Astrid flexed her hands to test them. The rope held her wrists firmly together but not too tightly. Even blindfolded she knew she could easily escape them. Maybe that was the whole point.

She listened carefully and sensed Hiccup moving around to behind her.

The sound of a blade scraping on the ground and being lifted tickled her hearing and the feeling of Hiccup's breathing at the back of her neck alerted her to his position. Wood and steel slid against leather, followed by a familiar pull informing Astrid her signature axe had returned to its rightful place in the holster across her back. She felt a complete warrior once again and her confidence rose.

She expected to be led to the dragon. But Hiccup paused, placing his hands on her shoulder guards and leaned in closely, whispering in her ear.

"When you go home to bed tonight after the meeting, don't fully change for sleep!"

Astrid blushed at Hiccup mentioning her in bed in such an intimate whispering tone. However his whisper had a threatening edge as he continued.

"Sometime, in the middle of the night, a messenger will come to your home. He will order your parents to bring you to the Great Hall. You won't even be given the chance to put on your boots or dress properly. They will walk you quickly and when you get there, you will be made to stand alone and face questions from just the Chief and the council!"

Astrid gasped at the scenario forming in her mind's eye. She wanted to ask questions but Hiccup pressed on as if he had no time left in the world.

"Stoic will count on you feeling vulnerable in your night dress. You will be tired, without your armour, your feet cold on the stone floor. The great hall will be lit poorly to surround you in shadow. He will ask you the same questions and more. Your parents won't be allowed to interfere. He will not stop until he is satisfied. You need to keep your head or Stoic will break it. If he does you will be signing your own death warrant!"

"How do you know this?" Astrid asked back whispering as well. It was as if this conversation had to be kept secret from the very rocks on which they stood.

"I saw him do it to some berserkers. They had been captured after a failed raid and Stoic pulled that tactic for a week straight to break them…..and break them he did! No-one is allowed to speak about it so no-one ever expects it until it happens. When it is over you will be sworn to secrecy under pain of death!"

Astrid was at first surprised that Hiccup had been present at these interrogations but then it dawned on her. He was again breaking yet another Viking tradition which would call for his banishment or execution! Still he was risking his life to protect her.

_Always for her._

"I know I shouldn't tell you but I can't bear to think of you like…._that_…... You deserve better!"

Astrid was touched by Hiccup again trying to defend her virtue and modesty. She had never thought any Viking would seek to protect her so much in such a way when most of the young men on Berk (Snotlout in particular) spent their time hitting on her and ogling her blossoming female figure. She never apologized that she looked pretty, that was just the way things were, it wasn't a _big _deal to her, just a happy bonus.

But the thought that the chief, her idol, her mentor would exploit such a tactic on one such as her was incredibly disturbing. She still didn't believe it and she began to shiver at the prospect.

"He would do that….to me?...But I'm…I'm just a kid!"

"No…." Hiccup responded "he wouldn't do that to a kid…..But he _would _do it to the _Viking prodigy_ Astrid Hofferson. The _Pride of Berk_, the champion axe thrower, the breaker of trees, she who has strived for ten years to earn the title _fearless_!"

Astrid smirked with pride at the reputation she had acquired in the eyes of her people. So much had been sacrificed and she had fought long and hard for it.

"He will strip all that away if it means he will get the information he wants!"

Her smirk died. Her own success had made her a viable target and was going to be turned against her. Hiccup continued his voice hitching slightly.

"I…..care…. about…..too…..to leave you in…._that_ …position. It….will…feel like…..now…..blind…..uncertain …..scared."

Astrid's shivers grew. Was Hiccup talking about him or her?

"You _cannot_ break, you _will not_ break. I _know_ it."

Her shivering stopped at Hiccup's sudden sure fire confidence in her and she vowed to be ready for the confrontation if it came. She simply nodded and felt Hiccup move back around to her front.

Taking her bound wrists Hiccup cautiously led Astrid to the Nadder which had lowered its neck to the ground.

Feeling the dragon behind her legs, Astrid let out a small gasp as she felt Hiccup quickly grab her by the hips and lift her up to sit on the thick neck of the reptile. Then supporting her lower back Hiccup bent her right leg up, signalling she was to swing it over the other side to sit fully astride her Dragon.

He then guided Astrid's bound arms over the top and down one of the crest horns that surrounded the Nadder's head to allow her a secure grip. The Nadder adjusted the muscles beneath the spike to ensure it held her arms comfortably but also didn't have the pointed tip close to her face.

Hiccup moved to step back, his hand unintentionally dragging across the top of Astrid's fingers. For some reason she struggled to define, Astrid's index finger suddenly shot up and wrapped around the top of Hiccup's hand holding it firmly top of hers. She wasn't exactly sure why she did it or what urge compelled her. She could feel Hiccup's questioning stare through her blindfold and she smiled nervously, biting her lip. If this was to be the last contact she would ever have with Hiccup, she wanted to prolong it no matter how small the gesture was.

Hiccup had been caught off guard by the tiny yet overpowering gesture. It kept a secret hope burning in his heart. He smiled that it happened yet cursed himself for being not having the fortitude to initiate his own gesture a few minutes ago. Taking an audible gulp he placed his free hand on top of Astrid's finger and slid both of his hands away.

Astrid's smile did not fade and neither did Hiccup's.

Stepping close to the dragon's eye Hiccup unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to the Nadder. It was a fully life like drawing of the doors to Berk's Great Hall. Every detail was there including the surrounding cliffs it had been cut into.

Looking the creature dead in eye and gesturing to the girl on its back and then to the image, Hiccup intoned.

"_Take. Her. Here. Then. Come. Back."_

The dragon seemed to analyse the drawing for few moments before smoothly nodding its large bulbous head and standing up, opening its wings wide to prepare for take-off. Astrid steadied herself at the movement. Hiccup stepped back satisfied, surveying the sight before him.

He had done all he could. Although Astrid had persuaded him not to fully retaliate on Berk the way that he originally intended, he still hoped his plan would work. Now all he had to do was set it in motion and hope all the relevant pieces moved in the way he anticipated they would.

"You're leaving now Astrid, hold on tight. Trust in the Dragon and it will lead you home."

There was not a sliver of doubt in his statement.

Astrid turned her head. Despite being blindfolded she looked straight at him.

"I will see you again?" She asked genuinely.

"One way or another…Gods willing." Hiccup said evenly trying hard not to show doubt or anticipation at what choices she would make in the future.

"Give me _your word_ Hiccup….." Astrid began before she was interrupted.

"You better go!" he said with a louder voice.

Though he was happy to know she wanted to see him again, he was desperate to make her leave before he foolishly made her a promise he didn't know he could keep.

"By looks of those clouds there could be a storm! Fly fast, fly safe!"

"Hiccup!..." She ventured again unsure of what she was even going to say.

"GO!" Hiccup shouted and clapped his hands together. Taking the command to heart the Nadder bent low then vaulted into the air. It was nowhere near as powerful a launch as Toothless gave her but it certainly shook Astrid's insides around with its gravity defying force. Gripping the horn her arms were wrapped around even tighter, Astrid revelled in the sensation of her second conscious dragon flight.

With her vision removed, her mind was flooded with sensations as her four other senses kicked into over drive to compensate.

She smelt the brine of the waves crashing below her.

She heard seagulls squeal and trill in offence at the gall of a human intruding on their domain.

She felt the soothing rhythm of the dragon's wings propel them relentlessly forward.

She tasted the freedom of the cool clean air that filled her lungs and toyed with her hair as she soared through it.

Though it was no romantic flight, it was just as powerful an experience and she savoured every feeling that came to her in a darkness she did not want to leave.

As the flight wore on and her senses were satisfied, her thoughts became torn between the place she had left and the place she was going to. The enormity of the trials before her began to stack up in her mind as she realised that more than one life depended solely on the decisions she would make.

She would never admit it to anyone but she knew she was scared.

The stakes were high and would only rise higher! Everyone had a stake in this game. Everyone could lose everything!

But then she realised something.

She was the fearless Astrid Hofferson. The _**FEARLESS ASTRID HOFFERSON! **_

She would not be broken by anyone.

The world would not force itself on her.

She would face the world (like her Hiccup) on her own terms.

And she would be damned if she would let anyone take _that _away from her.

As the sun began to make its descent into the early evening sky and clouds gathered on the horizon, a strong young woman flew blindly into the future, determined to tackle it head on!

* * *

><p>Hiccup didn't take his eyes off the sky until the Nadder had completely disappeared from sight, his best friend the Nightfury standing steadfastly by his side. Granted it wouldn't take that long for Astrid to get back to Berk, Hiccup was nonetheless deeply concerned for the safety of his life-long crush.<p>

He had taken a gamble and now the fates would fall where they may.

All of his hopes….fears…..dreams….ideas…..fantasies…crowded his mind as the innumerable outcomes and consequences of what he was doing fought for his attention.

He saw himself a broken a bloody corpse on a beach surrounded by the cunning dragons that been tricking him all this time.

He saw himself leading his very own tribe into a brighter, better future, his ideas and concepts bringing enlightenment and joy to the people and dragons who followed him.

He saw himself bound in chains screaming to the heavens as his vengeful father personally administered the Blood Eagle as punishment for his crimes, Toothless lying gutted and skinned in the corner.

He saw himself in a life of anonymity, living pleasantly with Astrid as his wife, reading stories to their children while Toothless slumbered peacefully by the fire.

He saw himself standing on a plateau overlooking a charred and desolate wasteland, undisputed master of all he surveyed, all of dragon-kind swirling around him in homage and all of the Viking tribes bowing in fealty to him alone.

Each scenario came and went in the blink of an eye. Eventually he shook himself out of his reverie, aggressively ruffling his hands though his unkempt auburn hair, scratching his scalp as he did so. Letting out a huge sigh he instinctively placed his hand around the head of his loyal partner.

"I really hope she's going to be OK bud. At least while she was here I knew she was safe. But now…She's all alone….and so am I…."

"_**You will never be alone"**_ a deep voice replied.

"Yeah, your right, I guess…wait!...What?!"

Hiccup, realising the voice he heard didn't belong to him (or anyone else) pulled an exasperated double take at his black reptilian companion, his eyes and mouth agog.

"Toothless?...Did you…..Just…."

Hiccup trailed off, staring at the dragon, scared to even to finish his sentence. The Nightfury simply cocked his head back at him and warbled with a confused look in its eyes as if it had no clue what was going on either.

"You know what bud?" Hiccup began shakily, staggering back to where he had been sitting, nursing his head, "It's….uh…..been a long day…..so…..I think I'm….. just ….gonna…..have a lie down…..yeah….need…to….."

But he never made it.

His knees buckled, and the rest of his body gave way to gravity's pull as he passed out clumsily, face down on the ground, the impact forcing the air in his lungs out in a distressed groan of monumental exhaustion.

Rolling his eyes at his human's comical display, Toothless padded over and rolled Hiccup over on to his back. After the past few days' overwhelming proceedings Toothless was surprised his young Viking hadn't collapsed sooner.

The dragon looked down at his boy's face, still etched with dark lines of concern from everything that had happened and that might happen. For weeks since bonding with Hiccup, Toothless had listened to the boy expose his entire life's unfortunate tale and share such secrets with him.

Secrets that were now his alone to know.

His dragon-heart yearned to see that expression never again darken his rider's face again but feared he would have to tolerate it as a temporary resident for now.

But in time, Toothless vowed he would ensure that the only expression Hiccup wore would be one of happiness and contentment. No matter what he had to do, how far away he had to take him, who he had to 'remove', his boy _would_ be happy.

Delicately dragging Hiccup back to beside the campfire, the Nightfury wrapped the exhausted child in his claws and wings, cocooning him in a warm, comforting embrace he hoped would ease his troubled soul.

Things were going to happen and things were going to get bad.

Really bad.

The Nightfury knew that for certain.

But whatever happened.

He knew Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and him would live.

_**He would make sure of that!**_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys. I took me long enough but the first 'lonely Island' section is complete! <strong>

**I'm really liking this little location so I will use it in future chapters!**

**Though all this action is still taking place over the course of the same day, I think it's OK time wise as there would be plenty of time for this action to happen whilst still keeping with the chronological context of the movie. My premise is that the arena scene took place at maybe 8 or 9am and a lot can happen in the space of a few hours especially if only a couple of people are involved.**

**Astrid really seems to be coming into her own here which is something I wasn't sure I could do right. Keeping in mind that these guys are still 'children' per say so the whole gambit of emotions they are running I think is unsurprisingly scary, overwhelming and in some cases character changing.**

**So the next Chapter will deal with Astrid's return to Berk and what is going on there while this has been happening and addresses some of the things Hiccup and Astrid discussed.**

**Again I can't tell you how amazing it is to read your reactions to the story. ** **Listening to you guys makes me want to write even more.** **But alas I must take a break so I can focus on my Job. **

**I will update in the next two weeks and hopefully by then I will be able to write a couple of chapters ahead whilst giving time for more feedback and suggestions to filter through.**

**As always Feedback, Reviews and PM's are always welcome.**

**Until next time, take care of yourselves and each other!**


	4. I, Alone Ch4: Better alonePart 1

**Hey guys!**

**Well here we are with chapter 4 of I, Alone. **

**Once again many thanks for all the great feedback. It really has helped a lot. Right now I've been having fun messing with several ideas and have watched HTTYD 2 a few more times so there are lots of things I'm looking forward to writing about. The action picks up on Berk right after Hiccup left and continues through the day. So much is happening in the space of just a few hours I hope I'm capturing it right and it doesn't get too boring.**

**Again thanks for reading and any reviews, PM's and feedback are very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Alone<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Better alone than in bad company**_

_**Part 1**_

10 minutes…

That was how long they had waited.

10…long…minutes.

An entire tribe of hardened Vikings, rooted to the ground, eyes fixated on the sky as it watched its heir and his cadre of dragons fly away until it wasn't even a speck in their vision.

For 10 minutes no one dared speak, move or even breathe, each one lost to their own thoughts as Hiccup's world altering actions in the arena and final words ran on a loop in their memories.

_I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS!_

Each person kept their own counsel, none wanting to be the first to speak. Eventually all eyes began to turn toward one large individual who kept his gaze on the sky longer than any of them.

Stoic didn't know what to think.

He had been betrayed, defied, outmanoeuvred, insulted, threatened, spared, shamed, defeated, threatened again and then abandoned by the same person in the space of two hours.

To say he was trying desperately to hold things together was an understatement.

His son had committed the most unthinkable crime in all of Viking history and though he had been punished by disownment and exile, Hiccup had still left the island like he had won. The paradox of the whole scenario made Stoic's Viking mind ache. He hoped the answer would fall out of the sky he so intensely gazed upon.

A sharp nudge to his shoulder broke him from his reverie to see the staring eyes of his old friend Gobber. The blacksmith nodded his head to behind him and Stoic saw hundreds, no thousands of eyes locked on him. They all spoke the same spectrum of emotions: shock, fear, shame, anger but mostly they all demanded one silent question….

'_What do we do now?!' _

Had they all spoke the question, the combined sound, Stoic was certain, would have reached the ears of the All-Father himself in Valhalla. However this silence seemed even worse.

Stoic's chieftain side seemed to wake up.

He had to lead the people as was his duty, keep them together, he had to show he was still strong and was still worth following despite the way he had been outclassed by his irate son.

He knew he had to do, to say something or he feared someone else might and that would create a new problem he didn't want to face. A fight for leadership would certainly split Berk further and probably doom them all. Finally he took in the best breath he could muster and opened his mouth. He spoke with an authority to those who were desperate to follow.

"Everyone! Go to your homes. See to your families and households. What has happened today is something we must all think on. We will meet in the great hall in 1 hour and bring this matter before the entire tribe and decide what to do then."

At first no-one moved, sharing uneasy glances with each other. No-one wanted to be separated from the group in fear another dragon would spring from the shadows and snap them up like the unfortunate Astrid Hofferson.

"ALRIGHT! Ye herd tha chief! Get teh yer homes! The last thing we need is tah be turnin in teh bloody statues! There's enuff of them carved in teh the rocks and we donna need no more! Go on wit ya! thee lotta ya!"

Gobber's outburst seemed to do the trick and the villagers began to disperse. After a few minutes of too-ing and fro-ing the crowd had gone, leaving Stoic, Gobber and Spitelout alone.

Well almost.

One couple remained and even the mighty chief that was Stoic the Vast grimaced under the fearsomely apprehensive gaze of Ragnar and Eira Hofferson. The chief slowly came towards the couple and met Ragnar's burning eyes. Eira, a strong warrior in her own right stood by him, her arm firmly interlocked with her husband's in mutual support. Stoic was going to speak only to be interrupted by the head of the Hofferson clan.

"If that boy of yours doesn't return my daughter Stoic, or harms one hair on her head, I am going to take it out of your hide!"

Stoic could understand the man's quiet rage. He had just witnessed what no parent should ever see and was lashing out at the only person he could deem responsible. Despite his treasonous words Stoic was prepared to let Ragnar's threat pass even though the Hoffersons never made such threats lightly. Already Stoic could feel his grip on the tribe slipping. Putting on his best 'chiefing' face, he responded with equal conviction.

"Hiccup will not do anything to hurt your girl Ragnar. Though today may have proved I didn't know that boy as well as I thought, I do know he practically worships the ground Astrid walks on and he would never do anything to hurt or dishonour her."

Stoic hoped he had persuaded the Hofferson parents. Despite his knowledge of Hiccup's assumed affections, it was actually due in no small part to years of Gobber harping on about it and exaggerating them to him, so he hoped it sounded convincing now.

Thankfully Ragnar just nodded in response, seemingly satisfied and turned to leave with his wife. Stoic sighed with relief as the couple began to walk away. However it was short lived as the couple stopped and this time Eira spoke over her shoulder, her voice hard and laced with venom.

"You better pray to Odin that you do know your son on this matter Stoic. Because if you are wrong, then Hel itself will not spare the Haddock Clan our retribution."

Hearing Eira Hofferson, who was known for her compassion, utter such words made Stoic's blood run cold. He was now assured that if Hiccup didn't return Astrid, he would have a bloodbath on his hands. Most probably his own.

_Damn him! Damn that boy!_ Was all Stoic could think to himself.

Stoic looked to Gobber and Spitelout who had witnessed this tense standoff with curious expressions on their faces. Gobber seemed to understand the importance of the words that had been spoken while behind Spitelout's eyes, Stoic could see the cogs of his ambitious mind turning wildly.

It was a look that reminded him of the last Viking that had tried to seize his throne and had been outcast for his treachery.

It was a look that Stoic had hoped not to see again, especially from his brother.

It was look that was yet another obstacle to keeping stability in his grasp and it was all because of _that damned boy!_

In resignation Stoic said nothing and returned to his home. He wanted some peace and giving the village an hour until it reconvened to discuss its options would give him a while of respite alone to recover from the morning's turbulent events.

Stepping into his house which overlooked the village, Stoic was overwhelmed by the silence that enveloped him as he closed his heavy door. Only the crackling fire at the far end of the room gave any sign of life to the place. As if to check this wasn't some Hel spawned nightmare, he immediately stormed up the stairs to Hiccup's room, a place he rarely visited, to see if his son might be there, frantically sketching at his desk as he usually did.

What met him not only confirmed his fears, but seemed to embody them as well.

Throwing the door open to a ghostly echo, Stoic looked around the converted loft room and found to his shock….

…..Absolutely nothing.

The room looked like it had never been lived in at all, the walls were bare, the shelves were empty, the floor was spotless. Even the bed had been reduced to neat pile of disassembled planks in the corner. The only pieces of furniture in the room left standing was Hiccup's desk, a chair and a wardrobe, stripped of every last stich of clothing. It was as if Stoic had never had a son at all.

As much as his offspring's actions enraged him, he could not help feel heartbroken. For the second time a dragon had barged into his existence and left this loft room devoid of a life that was so close to him. Stoic's heart sped up from the conflicting emotions of anger and grief that plagued him.

Unable to relive the memories of the past that were intruding on his brain Stoic turned sharply and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Coming down the stairs he slowed as his eyes met the carving that Hiccup had used so forcefully against him in the arena. Across the room in the beam above the door, he saw the words his grandfather had carved when he was just a child and he shuddered as the rune's meaning resonated within him.

'_A chief protects his own'._

Had he been such a bad chief that he had neglected the most important citizen in his village? Had he committed the most heinous crime of all by marginalizing the one who was meant to carry on his legacy? Was he even worthy to let his name carry on due to Hiccup's years of neglect?

These questions and more poured through Stoic's mind as he subconsciously made his way to his chair by the fire. The chair he sat in at the end of every day after the long trial of being chief to a tribe of Hairy Hooligan Vikings.

Sitting there, after a few minutes Stoic realized something was missing. He would have a tankard of mead in his hand by now, he would have poured….no wait…Hiccup would have had his mead poured by now and set it in his firm grasp to consume. Not only that, but Hiccup would have something placed on the table for him to eat as well. Stoic stared at the empty table and began to realise that his son had basically taken on the role of a servant for the past few years, making sure both men were fed.

True Hiccup had somewhat nobly placed Stoic's needs before his own. But looking at things now, he realised his son had been reduced to little more than a house slave, working from the shadows for no pay or gratitude.

His traditional Viking side felt disgusted at both himself and Hiccup for allowing for him to assume such a womanly role in the house. Men ran the village, women ran the home. That was the Viking way.

And this was meant to be the one who was born to become the leader of the tribe?

The notion of Hiccup's treatment and role in life seemed ludicrous compared to the destiny his birth right dictated for him and Stoic had done nothing to change that. And that was his sworn duty not only as his chief but as his father.

But what had he done instead? He had discouraged his son from voicing his opinion, shouted him down when he wanted to protest, humiliated him in front of the entire village when he tried to help and not defended him when it went wrong. He thought he was giving the right kind of tough love guidance, but he begrudgingly cursed himself for not realising he could have handled things better.

Too late he had realised his son had a different perspective on the world. A perspective that eerily echoed Valka's.

"By the gods Valka I could really use your help right now!" he muttered to himself as he slumped deeply into his well-worn chair, the fire crackling by his side. Stoic looked into the flames hoping to find some inspiration in the dancing flames.

However what greeted him was more heartbreak.

As Stoic stared hard into what was fuelling the fire, he could make out dozens of little wooden models in various states of disintegration. They were the models that had cluttered up Hiccup's shelves and floor. Models of the insane inventions, weapons, tools, bizarre farming apparatus that had caused more destruction and chaos in the town than any raiding dragon, when his son attempted to build them for real.

Stoic watched powerlessly as the once intricate little models were reduced to formless piles of ash in his hearth. Again he felt a stab in the heart, each model that burned away was an idea Hiccup had given birth to, to help Berk and now it was an idea that Berk would be deprived of, resting in Hiccup's mind alone.

That got Stoic thinking along a new line of thought and he saw the smouldering little wrecks for what they truly were.

_Yet another insult towards a father Hiccup had abandoned along with his tribe. _

Stoic's anger began to grow.

How dare his son think Berk was unworthy of his ideas? Who was he to judge them? If they actually worked Stoic would have gladly gave them the chance they deserved. But they never did. Hiccup, when given the chance always proved his ideas were dangerous and what's more useless. How could anyone benefit from the things he suggested? If Hiccup was upset why didn't he say so and if he was ignored why didn't he speak out even louder until he heard him? Why didn't he learn from his lessons and start acting like a proper Viking?

Stoic's eyes grew hard and narrow as the answer dawned on him.

Because Hiccup wasn't a proper Viking. He had more than proved that!

His son had been born early, so weak, so frail, so fragile. It was a sign from the Gods his destiny would not be a glorious one. Stoic in his foolish hopefulness as a father had always declared his son would be the strongest Viking of them all. But now he could see that that was a lie he told himself to hide the truth he knew in his heart.

Though he seemed powerful now, Stoic saw Hiccup's so called strength as yet another lie as it was all dependent on being around those damned dragons. Take away the beasts and he would be nothing but the timid, little useless he had always been. A pathetic excuse for a Viking that would never really have what it took to be chief.

Sure he hadn't been the greatest father but he did look after the boy as best he could whilst trying to protect the village at the same time. His own father had treated him in a similar fashion and he had turned out fine as one of the greatest chiefs in Berk's history. It was Hiccup's fault for being such an inattentive, unworthy son. Hiccup and not Stoic was unworthy of the Haddock legacy….yes….he had done all he could but that boy had always been found wanting…..that was the truth!

Stoic grimly nodded as he acknowledged his greatest mistake.

Hiccup should have been cast away as soon as he was born. Berk should have been spared his brand of chaos which had come to its natural conclusion with Hiccup aligning himself with his tribe's natural enemy. Hiccup shouldn't have lived and now Berk was paying the price. He was paying the price.

He should have let that four-winged dragon take his infant son instead.

He and Valka would have tried again and sired an heir that was actually worthy of the Viking ideal and the throne of Berk itself.

Hiccup was a liar, a trickster, a dragon-lover, a traitor, had made his camp and left to live in it.

Any sympathy he had for his excuse for a son, Stoic allowed to burn away in the flames that now consumed his vision.

Stoic's eyes looked again at the miniature weapons of chaos his son had conceived in the fire and thanked Odin they would never darken the soils of Berk again. And now their creator was gone he could get back to running his island the way he saw fit.

A new hope of Berk would be found.

One that would be worthy, strong, fearless and would take down the dragons once and for all, leading Berk into a new golden age.

The flames in the fire rose along with Stoic's anger towards his former son and the chief of Berk realised the only better thing he could have done was disposed of Hiccup when he had the chance. And though it didn't seem like it now, he was certain he would get the chance to enact his desire sooner or later.

He would make sure of that.

Stoic stared at the fire for a long time, the flames dancing across his dark green eyes. Soon the small fire in his hearth was replaced by the roaring fire pit of the great hall. He didn't even remember leaving his home and climbing the hill over an hour later. He had taken to his throne in the great hall and stared at the flames again in meditation seemingly unaware of the pandemonium that was erupting around him. Always the flames kept his attention.

Until from nowhere a bench crashed into the huge fire pit causing its logs to fracture, spitting large licks of flames into the air.

The sound and fury broke Stoic from his meditation and he finally looked up to see his entire tribe crammed into the mead hall.

To say they were in a state of panic was a disgusting understatement that shamed every man, woman and child that dared called themselves a Viking.

A confusing conflicting cacophony of voices filled the air as each Viking voiced their opinion as if it was the only one that mattered.

"Did you see what we found in its place?"

"**I heard Loki cursed the child the second he was born!"**

"_What if he comes back?"_

"What if he joins the Outcasts?"

"_Thievery and treason! That axe was going to be an heirloom of my family!"_

"The dragons have bewitched him"

"**A dragon made my mother speak backwards!"**

"Stoic must be so ashamed!"

"_**The raids are getting worse!"**_

_"Don't you think the chief looks tired?"_

"We may have to abandon Berk!"

"_I pledge the life of my firstborn to Thor to save us!"_

"**Everyone! Keep yelling! Now raise your fists to the sky!"**

The voices echoed and reverberated around the hall and funnelled into Stoic's ears.

His chest heaved with rage.

Not only at what Hiccup had done but what he had reduced his tribe to.

A once stalwart and resilient people had become a room of headless chickens squawking and blathering their nonsense, ready to embark on any Loki forsaken scheme to save themselves.

Stoic noticed a few silent faces in the crowd. The Hoffersons were silent, yet they maintained their firm gaze on him, Spitelout leaned against a pillar nearby stroking his beard, _thinking_. The Ingermans and their son were sitting at their usual table watching the chaos around them intently, Silent Sven was….well…..silent as ever, but the look in his face betrayed he was just as panicked as the rest of them. For some reason he couldn't find Gobber which was….aggravating.

They were all acting like idiots and Stoic the Vast knew exactly how to deal with idiots.

He'd had enough practice with Hiccup.

Stoic took a breath. A deep long breath. He could feel his shoulders rise, his chainmail vest expand, His chieftains belt strain as he drew in ever more amounts of air to fill his needs.

Slowly standing up, the Vast voice of Stoic, exploded across the room with the ferocity of a tornado and the power of Thor.

_**ENOUGH!**_

In an instant the entire mead hall of Berk fell deathly silent and once again the eyes of the tribe fell upon the chief.

Stoic smiled inwardly that he had captured all of his people's attention, taking a small amount of pride that a lot of the gazes he now saw held a look of fear. Not a fear of dragons or the fear of an uncertain future but a fear of _him_ and him alone.

Stoic took another breath and still his voice pounded the eardrums of the Hairy Hooligans.

"_**ALRIGHT! THIS IS GETTING US NOWEHERE! EVERYONE SIT DOWN! NOW!"**_

No-one needed to be told twice as the chaotic shouting was replaced by hurried shuffling, tables shifting and benches straining as en masse everyone scrambled for a seat for what could be the most important tribal gathering in Berk's history. Once everyone was seated a hush fell until all that could be heard was the waves outside and the crackling of the fire pit.

Rather than return to his throne Stoic instead mounted the large circular stone table that surrounded the great hall's fire pit. The bench that had landed in it had now fully caught fire and the rising heat echoed the outrage that was held in Stoic's heart. He unflinchingly met the gaze of every Viking that dared look up at him as he slowly stalked the table's rounded path in front of his tribe, ensuring he had their undivided attention.

With his elevated position and the fire behind him casting long shadows on the walls, he looked every bit as fierce as the most monstrous dragon they had ever seen. All waited with baited breath and shielded ear to hear their chief speak again.

"Now…..I know we are all shocked at what has happened. Maybe even…..afraid. What we saw today was something we never ever conceived. But we have to remember who we are. We are the tribe of Berk, the greatest tribe in the entire archipelago! We fear nothing, especially dragons! What do we do to dragons?

"We kill em!" a jubilant voice at the back of the room joked causing several others to chuckle.

"Yes we do!" Stoic replied, responding to the man's energy, "We kill dragons and we show the dragons we don't kill who the true masters of this island are. And we will keep killing them until they learn never to come back here ever again! We are the tribe, we are Berk, we are the Hairy Hooligans, we…..are….VIKINGS!"

The hall erupted with cheers and hollers. Helmets were thrown into the air and armoured fists slammed on the tables a loud rumbling applause for their chief's inspirational words. Stoic held his hands up to quieten them as he continued.

"However…..we now face new kind of threat, one that has been festering in our bosom unseen and unchecked. Now the dragons have ensnared the mind of one who is no longer our own. My former son, Hiccup now claims he can control the dragons. I tell you now dragons cannot be controlled, they are heartless beasts and though they are not clever they have demonstrated their low cunning by tricking my former son into joining them. We will not succumb to the lies he has fallen to! We will stay strong in the face of his blasphemy and we will ensure our island forever stays pure of the dragon scourge!"

A more controlled applause followed, mostly the tribe thumping their fists on their tables and shields.

Satisfied he boosted their morale enough Stoic continued with a more relaxed volume "Now let us discuss this matter rationally. I called you to hear what you think we should do regarding Hiccup's actions in the arena."

At once several voices piped up from all sides of the hall.

"**The boy was always a menace Stoic!" **

"You did the right thing."

"_Out with the old and in with the new."_

"**I'm glad we got rid of that nuisance!" **

"He was never going to make a decent heir anyway."

"Don't feel too bad Stoic."

"_**Valka would have banished him too!"**_

The voices although supportive seemed a bit hollow but Stoic allowed them to flow. If it kept the tribe's morale up and gave them an excuse to vent their frustrations rather than blaming him, he was happy. Hiccup had brought this on himself.

"So…" Stoic interrupted before the tirade could erupt in full blown anarchy again, "Who all else has something to say on the matter?"

"Stoic! Your son is a thief as well as a traitor! When I returned to my home I found he taken my sword!" Drudgery the thick-skinned shouted.

"And he has taken my axe!" Gimbal Leatherface added.

"And my bow and my knives!" Lellia Kraken chimed in.

More voices harped up and the list of things missing increased.

Hogarth Irongiant stood up to add to the list when the doors of the mead hall swung open and a familiar voice interrupted the disgruntled Viking.

"lemme guess Hogarth, ure hunting knife and ure brass goblets are gone!"

It was Gobber.

'_Finally!' _Stoic thought to himself as his old friend hobbled up the centre of the hall, flicking through a large book cradled in his good right arm.

"An you Hildegard? I guess ure set oh cookin knives 'ave vanished. And Boarker? ure gauntlets are gone too?

Both the aforementioned Vikings nodded, stunned at Gobber's seemingly magical ability to know exactly who had lost what.

"Just as I thot Stoic!" They're all gone! He took them all back!"

"What are you talking about Gobber?" Stoic asked, confused at the smith's outburst. Steeping down off the fire-pit table, he strode towards Gobber in the centre of the hall.

"This!..." Gobber began, holding up the large tome, "… is a ledger detailing every single piece oh weaponry, armour an tool ever teh come out oh the forge over the past ten years. It was started by Hiccup after he became mah apprentice so he could keep better track oh the forge's work. Made it easier to track who might need wha and also remind me who still had teh pay for their work….which reminds me!..."

Gobber lurched his body toward to a large bald Viking that sat at the far end of a bench to his left, "Fulcor! You lanky swine! I want those 3 silvers for the shield I made ya by the end of the day or I'll come tah ure house and put ure head thru it!"

The sheepish looking Fulcor fumbled with his money pouch making sure he'd avoid a house call from the irate blacksmith later on.

"So you know what was taken Gobber?" Stoic said, determined to get this strange conversation back on track.

"Oh aye Stoic! And I think I know why! Take a look."

Gobber handed the ledger to the chief who began flicking through the pages. Truly this was Hiccups work. His meticulous handwriting and mercurial organisation was evident in each neat column and row. As well as detailing what the item forged was, there were columns for who had commissioned the item, how long it took, how much it cost, what materials went in to making it, who still had to pay and whether the weapon was destroyed or not since its forging.

"Impressive work…" Stoic muttered begrudgingly, "….but how does this tell us why these things were taken?

"Look at the last column of the pages", the old smith replied with a smug smirk.

Stoic obeyed and looked at the last column. Entitled '_forged by', _the column held a set of initials 'G.B.' down the entirety of the page. Gobber's initials neatly and repetitively dominated the column. Stoic looked up puzzled at the smith who saw his confusion.

"Keep turning the pages and you'll see", the forge-master urged.

Stoic did so and after several pages flicked by, the endless rows of G.B.'s were interrupted by a new solitary set of initials. Initials Stoic knew well. In the mass of 'G.B.s' a single 'HHH' stood out on the page like a warning torch in the dead of night.

The item in this row had been something Hiccup had made. Stoic then began to flip through the book faster and as he did he saw Gobber's initials become equalled and then surpassed by the number of Hiccup's signatures to the point where the last few pages of the ledger had become a gross mirror image of the opening ones.

It was a sign that Hiccup was well on his way to becoming a true blacksmith and was by now far past the apprentice stage.

A particular entry caught his eye and his gaze once again fell on Ragnar Hofferson.

If he was reading this book right, it revealed Hiccup had made Ragnar's newest broadsword. Stoic had always marvelled at its craftsmanship and remembered feeling a strong pang of jealousy that Gobber had made such a beautiful weapon for Ragnar and not for him, and had yet to do so despite several requests over the past few months. Stoic turned to Gobber and handed the ledger back to him.

"You see the pattern now Stoic?" Gobber asked with a sense of triumph.

Stoic nodded grimly.

"Then why don't I tell yees all then?" the smith asked the room.

The collective hall murmured in agreement.

"Alright! Anyone who has somethin missin stand up!"

Slowly men and women rose out of their seats. At first it was a dozen, then more, until around 70 Vikings, including Ragnar Hofferson stood, staring at Gobber.

"The reason your things are gone is that they were all designed and forged by Hiccup himself with absolutely no help from me whatsoever!"

The tribe collectively gasped.

"And that doesn't even cover _all _the things he made. A great many more things that were lost or destroyed in battle were all thanks to my young apprentice!"

The murmuring continued as Gobber beamed with pride at his declarations about Hiccup.

"It seems Hiccup gave us a Hel of a lot more than you lot gave him credit for!" the smith said bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell us Gobber?" Stoic demanded as his shock rose to anger.

"Believe it or not Stoic…." Gobber's pride and bitterness clear in his voice, "…Hiccup begged me not to tell anyone that he was making their weapons. He heard how everyone automatically praised _me_ for the work and never acknowledged him…he felt if anyone found out what he was doin they wouldn't accept it and demand it be redone by me when I could never do a better job myself. You can tell he made something cause he always left his mark on the things he forged. He was always forced to make it really small so no-one would notice and demand a new one!"

"So he made all of these things?" a stunned Eira Hofferson asked.

"Yes!..." Gobber declared his eyes full of anger and self-loathing, "…..he did. And before anyone denies it, I heard you all rant and rave about how amazing they were at the time, whether they were cooking knives or frying pans or battle axes. So don't go thinking they are any less now you know Hiccup made them!"

"I can't believe your defending the little traitor's actions Gobber!" a high pitched gravelly voice cut across the room, "…Maybe you're bewitched by the dragons as well. Maybe you helped Hiccup escape!"

The knife Gobber threw neatly slammed in the wooden pillar right by Mildew's eye, so accurate was the enraged blacksmith's blindingly fast throw in response to the old man's accusation.

"I'm defending nothing of what he did and I'm neh bewitched you knobbled ole coote! I'm here as ure blacksmith telling you Hiccup was gifted and he did more than you could imagine!"

Mildew cowered as Gobber stomped forward and wrenched his knife out of the pillar making sure its razor sharp blade glinted in the fire light for the bitter old man to see. He kept trembling as a growling Gobber returned to the centre of the room.

"What Hiccup did with the dragons is a different matter, but I won't have you mock his craft, he doesn't deserve it!" Gobber declared defiantly.

'_like he didn't deserve a lot of things' _he added silently.

"There's something else!" a new voice chimed in.

Both Bobber and Stoic snapped to look at Ragnar who help up a small leather pouch. Opening it he tipped its contents on to the bench in front of him revealing a small pile of brass and silver coins.

"When I returned to find my sword missing, this money had been left on the table. It belongs to no-one in my household."

Gobber chuckled as he spoke "Why that wee reprobate, he didn't steal your weapons! He bought them back!"

Turning to the rest of the Vikings who were still standing Gobber hardened his glare, "Alright! Who all else found something in exchange for their missing war-gear?

At first no-one moved

"Come on! Show them or risk your honour!" Ragnar bellowed.

As one the rest of the offended Vikings raised pouches and handfuls of coins, mostly brass and silver and set them on the tables in front of them clattering like metallic rain.

"Looks like he fairly compensated yee all for your trouble pretty well! I wouldn't call him a thief, more an enterprising little business man!" Gobber continued to chuckle.

"Well he's still a filthy traitor who took what was mine!" Snorri roared indignantly in response.

"This is outrageous!" Dunbar snarled as he usually did.

"How did Hiccup get so much money? Did he steal that too?" Bucket's voice rang out.

"No! He earned it!..." Gobber declared "….And I'll swear to Odin on that! Unlike the rest of ye I always rewarded Hiccup for his work. Not much but enough to be worth his skill. Ten years of scrimping and saving his wages would come close to what he left yees, plus he was always bargaining with Trader Johan. I've no doubt this money was all fairly won!"

Stoic was astounded. His own son had amassed quite a respectable little sum right under his very nose and not given anything away to anyone about it.

Across the hall at his table Snotlout's hands clenched insanely tight. _'How could that little twerp have hidden such a large sum of money from him?' _Clearly he hadn't been beating his small cousin hard enough or shaking him down often enough. If he ever saw Hiccup again he would make him pay dearly.

Fishlegs' eyes were wide as plates as he mentally calculated the sum total of Hiccup's wealth. He was astounded that anyone who was leaving would even think to give such a large cache of money away. Despite Hiccup's behaviour, Fishlegs could only admire his intentions even though they were slightly misguided and he feared for his small friend's sanity.

The twins looked at all the little piles of money glinting in their lines of sight. Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a knowing greedy look before slowly sliding themselves under the table. If Hiccup was throwing money away then maybe some of the more stupider Vikings wouldn't mind if the twins relieved them of their new financial burden. However their little sortie was rudely interrupted by powerful hands grabbing their ankles.

The parents of the Thorston twins knew their children too well and with precious little grace, yanked them back up to sit beside them on their bench. The twins would not spread their chaos today. Not in front of an irate Chief and righteously indignant blacksmith. Oh no, not today!

Stoic was also doing his own mental calculations. Based on what he saw, Hiccup was well on his way to amassing quite a hefty fortune! After ten years he was already comfortable, in another ten years he would have been extremely wealthy. By that time Stoic estimated Hiccup could easily cover any dowry or pay the bride-price for any girl he wanted, be it a lowly farm girl or the daughter of another island's chief.

And this was how he chose to utilise his wealth? Not for the pride and honour of the Haddock clan but as a means of collectively slapping his fellow tribesmen across the face with this act of defiance. Even in his absence Hiccup was making Stoic's life miserable. Like the models in the fire, Hiccup was belligerently and selfishly denying his own people some of the best work the tribe had ever seen.

"Hiccup must have figured you would throw away everything he made after being banished, especially once you found out he made them and decided to beat you all to the punch. Gotta hand it to him! He was always smart but a cheeky wee bugger!"

Gobber's chuckling outburst brought fresh feelings of surprise and dismay to the assembled throng. Once again some of them felt ever rising levels of shame at their conduct towards the boy. The standing Vikings resumed their seats as new looks began to play across the faces of the Hofferson and Ingerman clans in particular. There was much mumbling as Stoic allowed the tribe to converse with it-self for a few moments.

Eventually Stoic brought the meeting back to order with a slam of his war-hammer on the fire pit table.

"I think we've heard enough. What do you suggest we do?" Stoic braced himself for the hall to erupt into a chaotic mass of ridiculous ideas again but a voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Wait!" Stoic looked up and saw his brother Spitelout was now standing proudly in front of the pillar he had been leaning against. The fire danced in his eyes as Berk's second-in-command smiled his most charming smile, his voice strong and even.

"I know exactly what to do", the scruffy Viking stepped toward the chief, "But I don't really feel like telling right now. The sun is at its highest. Let the cooks and brewers begin their work and let us have our midday feast so we may be in a better frame of mind. A well fed Viking is a strong Viking!"

Heads began to nod and stomachs began to rumble at the mention of food and mead. Several Vikings licked their lips but were wary of Spitelout interrupting the chief and the tribe broke out into more mumbling amongst themselves. Stoic took this opportunity and stepped closely to Spitelout whispering aggressively.

"What are you doing Spitelout?! I've had enough mutiny for one day!"

"Peace, brother, peace…." Spitelout crooned, his hands raised, eyes unfaltering "….there is something important I've been thinking about that I need to break words with you and Gobber on. But I need time before the tribe gives us too many options to consider and we waste what little advantage we have."

"What are you talking about?" Gobber whispered as he joined the little huddle.

"I'm saying there may be a _different_ option open to us. I need to share it with you before I put it to the tribe as I don't want to be seen as challenging your authority brother. Besides this option is slightly….crazy."

"I think we've all had enough crazy for today brother" Stoic replied, relived Spitelout wasn't planning the coup he was expecting.

"May I just tell you my idea over lunch and you can decide whether to put it to the tribe or not. I'm not here to split Berk Stoic but I do see an…_opportunity_".

Whenever Spitelout used the word 'opportunity' in front of Stoic, the chief always knew his brother was planning something risky, a gamble that seemed wild at first but usually paid off, be it a trade deal or in battle. He knew his brother never really moved without thinking a little first and he wasn't declaring anything treasonous yet so he decided he would hear him out.

"Alright Spitelout, you have until the end of the midday feast to tell me your idea. It had better be a good one as we need to salvage something positive from this debacle!"

Spitelout grinned in triumph. Stoic grinned right back as he pulled his brother closer, before hurling him to the ground in front of him shouting.

"That's enough Spitelout! The tribe will feast and then you _will_ tell them your idea! Our people come first!"

The tribe looked to the thrown down second-in-command who picked himself up and dusted himself down. Spitelout didn't look any worse for wear and bowed humbly before Stoic, a knowing grin spreading across his lips.

"Of course brother, the tribe always comes first."

It was a standard ploy the two brothers had devised over the years. Spitelout would appear to challenge Stoic then Stoic would slap him down and all would be right with the world. It kept the tribal politics in an uneasy status quo and allowed Spitelout to sniff out any unsavoury elements that sought to recruit him to overthrow Stoic. It was a tactic they used to draw out Alvin many years ago and have him banished for his treachery. It also enforced Stoic as the undisputed leader of the tribe who would not be challenged…..even by his own brother. Stoic raised his voice in triumph.

"Let all prepare for now we feast! Cooks to the kitchen, servers to the tables. Let us consider our current stock while we eat so we may be ready for the long day ahead!"

A once a whole score of Vikings, mostly women, launched up and headed to the kitchens that were enclosed in a large series of alcoves at the far back corner of the great hall. As the cooks barked orders at their young apprentices with experienced ease, steam flowed from pans and fires under cauldrons roared into life. As the rest of the tribe waited, tankards of mead appeared held by shield-maidens and wives including Eira Hofferson and Magnahild Ingerman. The men that remained took up their tankards and drank in practiced Viking fashion. Some drank a lot slower than others, their thoughts pricking them as sharply as any blade.

The mood became a little more relaxed and even a few bouts of laughing could be heard, but mostly it was subdued due to the heavy nature of the matter at hand. Even the most notorious drinkers stayed their hand from consuming too much as they all knew this incident was too vital to approach completely intoxicated. Within a short time the mead hall of Berk was host to the sounds of feasting and hearty Vikings.

As the mood loosened up, Hiccup's money was scooped back up by their relative owners and the children of the tribe were allowed to move with a bit more freedom. Soon Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs found themselves at their regular table, each eager to finally converse with one another on the day's events.

Fishlegs piped up first his body shaking with nervous energy.

"Oh my Gods guys, this is insane! What are we gonna do? First Hiccup tames all the dragons and then he takes Astrid and now he's got a ton of our weapons! And the tribe is ripping itself apart! It's all falling apart, What are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna panic Fishface!" Snotlout growled at the heavy set teenager, "Were gonna find that little traitor and punch his face in with our faces! No-one uses dragons against us like that, no-one takes my Astrid away from me and no-one steals our stuff and gets away with it!"

"Well he kinda did get away with it." Ruffnut drawled.

"Yeah!...I mean it's not like he's hiding in some cove in the forest somewhere!" Tuffnut added.

"Wait!...Maybe he is and he just wants us to think he's gone for good! I am so smart! The female twin declared

"That means he could be anywhere!...even…..under…the table right now! The brother yelped as his insane logic took hold.

"Will you two muttonheads pipe down! You're gonna start a panic!" The seriousness of Snotlout's tone surprised the chaotic twins.

"Yeah and the last thing we need to do is panic!" Fishlegs agreed with a practiced deference.

"Shut up Fishlegs!" Snotlout spat, sickened by his sycophantic agreement, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You were always trying to hang out with Hiccup. Are you sure you don't know anything about him and his dragon pets?"

"Wha….What?!…..Me?!...Of course not!" Fishlegs stuttered disturbed by the sudden accusation. "I mean I always wondered what it be like to get closer a dragon without it killing you….. To have that much power…. to have the dragons be your friends….I was… just as surprised as you were when he showed he had a night fury! It's actually quite fascinating if you think about it…I mean….Who knows how much new stuff he's learned about dragons. He could probably fill a whole new chapter in the dragon manual!"

Fishlegs suddenly stopped before his excitement took him over completely and he saw the disapproving looks on the faces of his peers.

'_Annnnn I've said too much!'_ Fishlegs thoughts as he shifted uncomfortably on his bench opposite Snotlout.

"Soooooo…..it didn't bother you that he got so good at dragon training so fast?" Tuffnut slowly enquired.

"Yeah! Cause you weren't very good at all…and you're even smarter than he is." Snotlout added more accusingly.

"Yeah," Ruffnut drawled. "Why didn't you figure out he was up to something?"

"I don't know!" Fishlegs breathing got a lot faster at this sudden interrogation, "maybe he's some sort of super genius and he fooled me too?"

"Yeah, _fool_ is right." Snotlout muttered, his mouth curled in derision at the husky teen.

At that comment Fishlegs allowed himself some justifiable anger. He had been mocked for his size plenty and it didn't bother him much but he hated his intelligence being made fun off. "Now wait just a darn second, if _you_ guys are _so _clever why didn't _you _see what was going on?

"Well duh!...We're fighters! We fight and kill the dragons." Tuffnut replied flexing his thin arm muscles.

"You're the egghead who should have figured this whole thing out." Ruffnut said as she punched one of her brothers flexed arms earning a cry of pain.

"Didn't it ever bother you where he went after training? Why he was in such a rush to leave and then we wouldn't see him for hours?"

It seemed incredible to Snotlout how he had been so blind. Since Snotlout had enrolled at dragon training his bullying of Hiccup had slackened due to the increased workload. That and Hiccup's regular vanishing act made it difficult for Snotlout to know what was going on. He swore to himself he would always know where his enemies were in future. Fishlegs response brought him out of his thoughts

"Of course it bothered me!...Didn't it bother you?"

"Not really, I just wanted to see what dragon killing tips I could pick up from the toothpick. He never did tell me anything about how fight the dragons selfish little weasel." Snotlout simmered.

"Yeah weasel!" Tuffnut echoed.

"Selfish!" Ruffnut finished.

"Now hold on guys I think we're being a little hard on Hiccup don't you think? He did go through a lot of bad stuff and we were…kinda…responsible for that…..Don't you…don't you think?

Snotlout growled at Fishlegs' idea, his fists clenching around the leg of mutton he was eating, "We're responsible? Are you kidding me? Who's side are you on Fatfish! You think we're the ones to blame!?

"Hey!" Fishlegs yelped at the nickname he hoped had been long forgotten, "that's being really hurtful Snotlout!"

But Snotlout didn't care, he was out to hurt someone now and Fishlegs had asked for it, "All we ever did was try and make Hiccup a stronger Viking. He was the chief's son. He should have been strong enough to stop it himself and not go crying off to his daddy like you always do. But noooooo. When the time came to show us what he was really made of, he betrayed us and flew away like a spineless coward. Like _you_…..you….you….big baby!"

"Yeah, you would have a runaway" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Like a baby". Ruffnut added.

"Hey guys come on! Don't be like that! How would you feel if what happened to Hiccup, happened to _you_? Fishlegs asked desperately hoping at least one of his 'friends' still had an ounce of compassion in them.

"I know what _wouldn't_ happen!" Snotlout began after chugging down some mead, "I wouldn't turn into some dragon obsessed lunatic AND I wouldn't become some quivering Jelly-fish-legs guy! I am a Jorgenson and in our clan _only the strong belong._ That's what it says above _our_ door. And now Hiccup's gone my dad says I'm gonna be named heir and someday everybody is gonna be kissing my shiny boots once I become chief and kill all the dragons!"

Snotlout slammed his tankard down at the height of his little speech. A few Vikings turned their heads towards them making Snotlout thankful he'd kept his little tirade's volume low.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Fishlegs asked incredulously.

"I…well….there's gonna be…..uh….pain…lots of….shut up Fishlegs!" Snotlout stuttered.

"Oh great comeback!" Tuffnut snickered.

"Yeah! You're so eloquent Oh great and mighty chief Snotlout!" Ruffnut quipped as she and her twin began mock bowing to him with their arms over and over again stuttering their words in imitation of Snotlout's attempted comeback.

In a rage Snotlout shoved the twins backwards causing them to fall off their bench in a tangled pile of flailing limbs. Locking eyes with Fishlegs, Snotlout knew he couldn't intimidate him that way due to the other teen's heavier frame so he did what he usually did to Hiccup. With a dramatic sweep of his arm and a devilish chuckle, he swept Fishlegs' food off the table, cracking the plate and ruining the food to the groans of the few Vikings that noticed beside them.

Fishlegs was rendered dumb and heartbroken at Snotlout's callous action. He felt like he was 5 years old again when both he and Hiccup started to experience being bullied by the other kids. He flashed back to the present to realise he was still staring at Snotlout in disbelief, mouth agape.

"You don't need it!...look at you!" Snotlout sneered gesturing at his bulky frame.

If Fishlegs had sat there any longer he knew he would have burst into floods of tears. Despite being over a foot taller than Snotlout when he wasn't hunching over he felt small and weak and….useless….just like Hiccup. In his heart Fishlegs began to understand. He would have cried had not another voice called forcefully across the mead hall at him.

"Fishlegs! Come here boy!"

His father Gunner's powerful voice flowed over the ambient noise of conversation. Forcing himself away from the overbearing gaze of the Jorgensen before him, Fishlegs slowly stood and shakily walked back to his table. When he got there his mother and father were happily eating away at various pieces of vegetables, bread and Yak. As Fishlegs dropped himself onto the bench opposite his father, Gunner glanced at him only to stop eating at seeing his son's expression.

"What is it boy? Where's the food I gave you?

Unable to meet his father's gaze Fishlegs just looked at the empty table in front of him "I….uh…..I….dropped it dad…I'm sorry".

Gunner looked hard at his son, troubled by the boy's expression. He then turned and looked over at the table of teens seeing the recovering twins and Snotlout giggling with subtle nods in Fishlegs' direction with a pile of spoiled food and broken crockery at their feet. Turning back he looked at his son recognizing he was desperate to say something yet was too scared or ashamed to say anything.

Not wanting to press the matter in public Gunner smiled, placing his huge hand on top of Fishlegs' interlocked fingers. The boy looked at his father wide eyed, a small smile creeping over his face at the reassuring gesture.

"Of course you did son," Gunner said knowingly "Here…take mine. I'll get another." With that he slid his well provisioned plate towards his son, much to the confusion of his wife who was watching this interaction intensely. Gunner then stood and kissed his Magnahild on the cheek before making his way over to fill up a new plate for himself.

Fishlegs didn't say anything but kept smiling at the sight of his departing father, then at his concerned looking mother to reassure her he was indeed ok.

He then dived into the plate of food in front of him as Gunner Ingerman disappeared amongst the throng of eating Vikings.

After fetching another plate of food Gunner took a longer route back to his family, deliberately passing by the three trainees at their own table. His heightened warrior senses picked up that their chatter dipped in volume suddenly as he walked by and raised as he got further away. His suspicions confirmed, a dark smirk of anticipation crept over his normally jovial face. Something was stirring Gunner Ingerman. Something very, very good. He was careful to dispel it when he sat down beside his wife and son as they quietly ate their food and drank their mead, comfortable in each other's company.

"Feeling better son?" the blonde haired giant asked as he sat down.

"Yes dad. Thanks." was all his child said.

"Good, we will talk more when we get home." Gunner declared, ensuring his family that he was aware of something going on and would not idly let it pass him by as _other fathers_ in the village had done.

As he looked at his wife and son heartily eating their meal he raised his eyes and stared at a pair of blonde haired Vikings sitting opposite them at the far end of their table. Eventually Ragnar spotted the staring Viking and brought his wife's attention to him also. Even over the busy, crowded table they could see his expressive face clearly.

Having gained their attention Gunner smiled slightly, nodded and ceremoniously raised his tankard toward Ragnar and Eira Hofferson.

The worried Vikings saw his look.

It was a look from one parent to another, of silent support from one who knew what it was to care deeply for a child and who felt their pain and worry. His look was a pledge to face whatever they faced by their side, holding a prayer that their child would come back soon and offered condolences if the news went ill.

Ragnar and Eira raised their tankards towards him and nodded in thanks and respect to the large Viking's gesture.

The Hoffersons had always been good to his family and vice versa. Gunner hoped they would survive the current crisis. Turning back to his own little, big family he couldn't help turning over the legends of his past in his mind that were stirred by seeing the young Haddock boy controlling the dragons, especially the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself.

He thought deeply while he ate, as did all the Ingermans and none of them were very sure about where they might end up.

At the brightest time of the day, the future seemed a very dark, uncertain thing and even that scared the fearsome Gunner Ingerman. He scanned the room again and saw there was still much concern on the faces of his fellow tribesmen.

But he noticed something else. At the head of the hall where the chief usually sat, Stoic was strangely absent. So was Gobber and so was Spitelout. Obviously they had excused themselves to talk about Spitelout's plan. It must be dangerous if they had to discuss it in private.

Gunner shrugged in frustration and stabbed a piece of yak from his plate, ripping into it with his teeth. He vented his apprehensions on his meal. He needed to be well fed because he knew after lunch the real struggle would begin.

The Viking couldn't have been more right as, in a locked side room of the great hall, Stoic the Vast, Gobber the Belch and Spitelout Jorgenson handled dark matters and intricate plots that could potentially shake the very foundations of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys! Part 1 of the newest chapter.<strong>

**Again this chapter went somewhere I totally didn't expect with new characters and issues popping up and giving me stuff to work with. There are some heavy issues going on here so I hope they were handled alright. I figured it was time to spend a while getting to know some of the people in the tribe as well as deal with their immediate reactions to the aftermath of Hiccup's departure. Plus enough time has to pass in Berk to match up with the time of Astrid's return which will happen in about two chapter's time. Moreover I don't want to have any chapters longer than 10,000 words. Seriously they just pour out and I can't stop them! What is wrong with me?!**

**Anyway, How did you guys like the characters and where they are goin? I decided to plant a few flags and then just get on with things so I hope I did them well enough.**

**As always any reviews, PM's, suggestions are really appreciated.**

**I will hopefully update by the end of the week.**

**Till next time, take care of yourselves and each other. **


	5. I, Alone Ch5: Better alone Part 2

**Hey guys, as promised, here is my next chapter in the 'I, Alone' story.**

**Apologies for the delay as I got side-tracked by my newest one shot 'Unholy Offspring' which is up on this site. If you wanna check it out and leave me some feedback that would be awesome.**

**It's great to hear these 'non-Hiccup centric' chapters are going down so well. Trust me when I say our favourite dragon conqueror will be back on these pages soon! I figured he needed a long break to rest up before we join him again. **

**And there will be dragon action as well as I have noticed we haven't seen too much of our favourite reptilian friends interacting yet. Trust me, they are going to have plenty of screen time and a very special chapter coming up which will test both me as a writer and you as a reader. All will be revealed in time!**

**As always reviews PM's and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>I, Alone:<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Better alone then in bad company:**_

_**Part 2**_

**Madness!**

**Madness. Madness, madness….**

They were the only words Stoic the Vast could utter as he angrily paced around the chamber, watched by this brother Spitelout and his friend Gobber.

For nearly an hour they had been in there, talking and debating Spitelout's _different_ option.

_**Different. **_

That word didn't even cover what the second-in-command was proposing.

The word that best described it was much worse.

The plan had the word **'**_**HICCUP'**_ written all over it, it was so blasphemous, so idiotic, so STUPID!

Stoic didn't dare look at his brother as he kept pacing for fear he would strike him out of rage.

"For the love of Thor Stoic, would you sit your arse down before you crack the floor with your bloody pacing!"

Stoic stopped and looked at his brother who unflinchingly returned his glare. Annoying _himself _with the pacing, Stoic settled uneasily in a chair against the wall, his breathing heavy, eyes narrowed.

He looked again as Spitelout came forward, his arms open, placating as he spoke.

"All I'm saying is that we can't afford to wait around. The tribe is hurt and angry. It's been insulted and we have to make sure its honour is satisfied, right?

Stoic nodded.

"And we _are g_oing to go out and satisfy it whatever happens anyway, right?"

Stoic nodded again.

"Then why don't we turn the scenario to our advantage?"

"But what your suggesting Spitelout. It's same thing as what we saw in the arena." Gobber countered, desperate to dissuade Stoic from Spitelout's highly risky idea.

"No it isn't! This is gonna be _different!"_ Spitelout protested.

"Ooooooh right?! So **CAPTURING HICCUP AND FORCING HIM TO TRAIN DRAGONS ON BERK, IS'NT THE SAME AS HICCUP TRAINING CAPTURED DRAGONS ON BERK?!"** Gobber yelled incredulously.

Spitelout grunted in disapproval at Gobber's yelling but the forge-master kept going albeit at a lower volume.

"Where you even there this morning Spitelout? Did you not see what Hiccup did? Did you not see how angry he was?"

"He's right Spitelout…." Stoic added reliving his moment of defeat, "….I saw the look of hatred in his eyes. He won't do it. What you're suggesting is out of the question. You don't know what you're talking about."

Spitelout looked incredulous as he strode up to his seated brother, angry at being insulted so.

"Oh don't I Stoic? Don't forget if it hadn't been for me you would never have found out how badly your boy had been bewitched by the beasts! Odin knows how long it would have gone on if I hadn't forced his hand! Maybe we would have found out when the next raid happened and Hiccup let them out of their cages thinking he was in control?"

Stoic didn't appreciate his brother's close proximity but kept his head, "But if Hiccup's not in control of the dragons how are _we _supposed to control them? You're wrong brother!"

"No! I'm right and you know I'm right!" Spitelout retorted gesturing to the locked door as he spoke, "… Gunner Ingerman knows the truth, remember the stories grand-dad used to tell about other tribes controlling dragons, leading armadas and burning other islands to the ground. And let's not forget what happened at the great gathering all those years ago when _you were the only_ _one who returned_!"

Stoic remembered the stories, he remembered the tales, he remembered _him_. But he didn't want to believe any of them as he spoke.

"They're just myths and stories of madmen! That lunatic who attacked the gathering was probably just as bewitched as Hiccup is; besides no-one's seen him in over fifteen years. He was probably eaten by the same dragons he claimed to control!"

"But it obviously worked for a bit…." Spitelout pressed "…he may have been mad but it's only a matter of time before someone figures out how to do it right. You really think we could face it if someone more organized with dragons came along?"

"Look I know all these stories as well!"…Gobber interrupted, afraid things were going south, "….All the other tribes have said the same. They all tried!"

"And they failed….." the second-in-command countered, a conniving smile creeping across his lips, "….With that boy in _our _power we might be able to succeed! We could ensure we are never attacked again. We could fight off the dragons that raid us, put a stop to Alvin's Outcast scourge and make sure the Berserkers sign their peace treaties from now until Ragnarok! If they knew we had the might of the beasts under our dominion…"

"….Then they'll fight their way to our door to know what we know or they'll try harder themselves!" Gobber argued, "How do we know we'll succeed? Anyway! The village won't stand for the boy being back!"

"Hiccup succeeded were others failed….." Stoic's brother continued, "…..Once _we_ learn what he knows and use it ourselves, we can keep the dragons chained like before and make Hiccup design things to control them…..promise him a life of sorts. Once he does that, then we can think about 'relieving' him.

Gobber's eyes widened in horror at Spitelout's use of the word _'relieved'_, knowing exactly what it implied as Spitelout continued.

"We're smart Vikings! He'll not be useful for very long and then the village will have its justice! We could even feed him to the dragons we've trained. Either that or give him the blood eagle. Whichever lasts longer! The boy will be gone and we will be the true dragon masters!

"Oh aye!" Gobber cut in sarcastically, "And just what fools did you have mind to become these _dragon masters_?

"Well Stoic for one!" Spitelout declared without missing a beat.

Now Stoics eyes widened in alarm and disgust as the prospect of him _riding _the evil beasts he hated so much.

Undeterred Spitelout carried on business like, "Chief! You would be the obvious choice to lead them and then you Gobber! You've forgotten more about dragons than anyone else alive. I'd say you'd look pretty mighty with a Gronkle helping you in the forge!"

"HA! Yeah right! A dragon in the forge! By Loki's arse will that ever happen!" Gobber chuckled at the insane suggestion.

Matching his brother's tone Stoic chimed in, stroking his beard, "We'd need younger ones to make sure the skills can be passed down faster."

Spitelout's eyes widened in triumph and Gobber's in despair at Stoic seemingly coming around to the idea.

"Wait a minute! You're not _seriously _considering this, are you Stoic? Gobber demanded.

"I'm thinking!...The Chief snapped, "…..who of the young ones do you think we could use?"

Spitelout responded immediately. Cleary he had been thinking a lot about this!

"My son already knows what it is to command, The Ingerman boy has tither of wit, the Thorston twins would make useful guinea pigs to test things on! They're insane and resilient! And we know the Hofferson girl has no problem in facing down the beasts".

"That's if she ever comes back!" Gobber muttered sarcastically, secretly hoping she wouldn't come back to this madhouse.

"Oh I'm sure she'll find a way to escape that little incompetent….." Spitelout smugly crooned, "…She's the best young warrior we have, plus who knows what she has seen and learned while being around the boy right now. She could be the trump card we need!"

"That's a big assumption Spitelout! How do we know Hiccup's told her anything?" Gobber asked still sarcastic.

"Oh come on Gobber!" Spitelout shot back, "We all know Hiccup likes the girl. You said it so much yourself!"

Gobber now regretted all those years harping on about Hiccup's feelings and foolishly playing matchmaker for his young apprentice.

Spitelout was going at full pelt with his scheming. Gobber could see his little 'head-cogs' spinning wildly.

"So! We take Hiccup back, convince him if he trains our dragons that he might become heir again and he might find himself in a position to be married off to her!"

"You would use that lass as bait?! She'll not stand for it!" Gobber declared, outraged at the idea of using the unwitting angry girl as a bargaining chip in a very dangerous game.

Spitelout waved Gobber away with a casual arm, "Don't worry Gobber she'll be in on it too, there won't be any contract or anything! It's all just for show! The boy is so shy around the girl he'll not bring up the subject. Listen, we convince her to get information from Hiccup and he'll be so grateful at the prospect of her attentions, he'll spill his guts just to get a peek at her!"

"Remember these are just kids you're taking about!" Gobber drawled, disgusted.

"They're not kids anymore Gobber!" Stoic interjected, "They'll be of age soon. It's time they started acting like grown-ups anyway!"

"It wouldn't be the first time a lady has used her wiles to get a man to do what she wants!" Spitelout smirked knowingly.

"Look! Hiccup was angry, angrier than I've ever seen anyone!" Gobber pleaded, "He had been pushed to his limit and you did outcast him Stoic!"

"As long as we make sure Hiccup doesn't have power to hold over the dragons…" Stoic's brother reassured, "…We'll name a new heir and keep the chiefdom strong and the balance of dragon power in the right area."

"And I suppose you have an idea as to _who_ the new successor might be eh?" Gobber drawled knowing they all knew what answer was coming next.

"Well Snotlout _is_ the next in line by blood and he's still young enough to begin chief training. Who else could do it? No-one I can think of." Spitelout replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! I'm sure I could think of a few people who could do a better job…." Gobber snorted indignantly, "… like my sheep Phil for starters!"

Spitelout moved to shove Gobber for affronting his son, but stopped as he heard Stoic talking to himself, his voice low and calculating.

"I could tell him he'll be accepted back if he helps us do what we want. He'll die for his crimes but if he tries to make amends, at least he can seek entrance into Valhalla. I'll talk to him; convince him its right thing to do. His mother always wanted us to understand the dragons better. He'll listen to that!"

"Stoic you've gotta _listen_ to reason!" Gobber said forcefully, "You have to leave him be for now so his want for revenge is given time to fade. He just wants to be left alone!"

"I left him alone for 10 years Gobber!" Stoic snarled bitterly, "I won't have him betray us again! Not when he has something we can finally use. We are going to get him back whether he wants it or not!"

"But back as a slave so Berk can possess the dragons to do its bidding!" Gobber shouted in exasperation.

"Exactly!" Spitelout declared, his enthusiasm in fully swing, his voice lyrical as he went on.

"You saw what those dragons did! They had the entire tribe on the run! Imagine a squadron of snarling, fighting beasts and _you _were the one commanding them!

"I'm listening." Stoic murmured.

"If you were on a dragon you could protect this island from a lot of things! Alvin, the Berserkers, anyone who would dare threaten us."

Spitelout began to stride around acting out the various scenarios with his hands.

"Say a tribe invades? You could burn their ships hours before they even arrive. We could patrol far out to sea, expand our borders over the horizon, enforce new trading agreements, punish our enemies, exact tributes from those who pay for our protection rather than be raided, heck we could even find better places for the fishing fleet to explore. The advantages for Berk are endless!"

"Yes I'll bet you think there are infinite _opportunities_ Jorgensen!" Gobber droned in disgust.

Spitelout snapped round with a snarl at Gobber for breaking his flow but he returned his gaze firmly to his brother.

"Why does no-one claim any of the islands nearby eh? Because they can't move quickly enough between them! If we had dragons, a journey that took hours could take minutes, if we laid a claim we could finally hold it!"

Spitelout's little revelation seemed to infect Stoic, his eyes brightening at a particular idea.

"We might even be able to penetrate Helhiem's gate and finally take down the nest once and for all!" Stoic said quietly.

Spitelout jumped in straight away, full of energy with more sweeping hand gestures.

"I can see it now. A proud chief ruling his domain aboard a fearsome, fire-breathing reptile! Think how much easier your chiefing would be on the back of a dragon! We could find you a mighty Timberjack or a Thunderdrum or even a Scauldron! Hel, we may even find Gobber's mythical Boneknapper while we're at it!

"It's real! I know it! Gobber angrily protested, "Stoick don't do this! Please!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Spitelout interrupted, "When you're pants fall down because that dragon finally got your belt buckle we'll believe you!" Spitelout snorted derisively before continuing back to Stoic.

"Think of the other tribes becoming our allies because we got there first. If Hiccup goes to _another tribe_ and teaches them, then _we'll _be the ones who'll have to sign a treaty and pay _him a _protection tribute. Do you want that?"

Stoic knew the other tribes were jealous of Berks resources and prestige. The only thing that kept them away was a lack of will and Berk's close proximity to the dragon's nest. But despite that it would only be a matter of time before a sizeable tribe attacked and overran them. Stoic needed to protect his people and he was warming to the idea that the fastest way to do that may be enslaving his devil son and binding his daemons to his will.

A troublesome thought suddenly hit Stoic.

"Do you think we can convince the people? After what I just said?"

Spitelout nodded "It will be tough. The only way I can see it is if we promise capture Hiccup alone and just bring _him _back."

"What about the clutch of dragons he already has? Gobber asked, "The Nadder is an expert tracker dragon, it'll sniff Hiccup out from fifty miles away and just snatch him away again!"

Spitelout's face darkened as he replied "That's why we have to make sure the dragons _don't_ come back at all."

"You're saying….." Gobber's eyes narrowed.

"Aye….Spitelout confirmed, "…we kill the dragons so we can have Hiccup to ourselves. We'll capture new dragons for us to control."

"An attack like that would take half the tribe and by then Hiccup would fly off the edge of the world before we found him again!" Gobber protested loudly.

"Not if we send _them_!" Spitelout intoned.

"Who?" Gobber asked pretending he didn't know.

But Spitelout was in no mood to play games with the old smith, "You know who I mean Gobber _the trackers_!"

The trackers were a small group of Berkians highly adept at hunting and stealth. They didn't spend much time in the village as they preferred roaming the wilds of Berk and beyond, honing their skills. They earned their keep by hunting wild beasts such as bears, wolves and boars. Then they would sell the body-parts, pelts and skins in exchange for food, supplies and weapons. Even Stoic's bear skin cloak had been procured from a Berkian tracker. During dragon raids and battles they would fight normally or act as scouts. Though they were very few in number, due to stealth not being a natural Viking trait, their years in the wilds had made them silent, efficient and without doubt the best at what they did.

Spitelout outlined the rest of his plan.

"If we assemble the trackers and send them after Hiccup, I've no doubt they will drag him back as well as finding a way to end his dragons. They can move in a ship small enough to be missed and they can search further and faster than the entire fleet!"

"Stoic you're going about this all wrong!" Gobber urged, "I fear the boy's more dragon than human now. And if you poke an angry dragon in the face it will bite your hand off! Trust me! How do you think I lost this!"

Holding up his hook hand Gobber shook it in their faces.

"I thought a monstrous nightmare bit your arm off in a raid?" Stoic asked puzzled.

"It did!" Gobber replied, "I poked a Gronkle in the nose and it bit my first hook clean off. Never saw it again, so I had to make this one!"

"Oh Gobber!" Stoic closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. When he didn't open them right away a silence descended on the three large men as Stoic breathed heavily in his chair. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the two opposing arguers

"So Chief? What's the plan?" Spitelout asked eagerly.

Gobber shook his head desperately.

Stoic breathed in and spoke firmly "We can't let Hiccup run wild across the archipelago with his dragons and a load of our weapons. The risks are too high. We have to avenge our honour Gobber and we can't do that if his dragons get involved. We assemble the trackers and bring back the traitor to face the ones he as wronged!"

"And if he won't do as you tell him?" Gobber asked deflated.

Stoic's face hardened, "Then he'll face the full extent of Viking justice and he won't be able to run away from it this time!"

"Excellent!" Spitelout exalted, "I will start the preparations!"

Spitelout strode to the door only to have his arm grabbed and be shoved back.

"No!" was all the Blacksmith said, using his bulky frame to block the entire doorway, his axe attachment now in place.

"What?!" Spitelout snarled in outrage as Stoic rose to stand by his brother.

Gobber watched the two men square off against him. Alone they were formidable, but standing side by side they were unstoppable, Stoic's superior muscles and Spitelout's leaner speed. Both took a step towards Gobber, hands instinctively going for their weapons.

As much as Gobber wanted to beat the living daylights out of them for their insane and brutal plan he simply raised his arms in a placating gesture.

Stoick stopped but Spitelout took an extra step, more than willing to lay in to the disrespectful blacksmith.

"You're not gonna do anything Spitelout!" Gobber snarled, pointing the axe hand at his neck, "If this is truly what you want and Hiccup is to be brought back then I'm gonna be the one to do it! I know Hiccup, I know the trackers best, seeing I outfitted them with their weapons and I can leave the village for longer as there's no essential work to do at the forge. You two are still needed here."

The brothers shared a look to consider the proposal. Though they knew they could physically handle the blacksmith if it came to blows, they also knew he would deal considerable damage before being brought low and that would bring the village down on them unnecessarily. Gobber leaned forward as he proceeded, his angry gaze still levelled at Spitelout.

"Plus I'll make sure that the boy gets back in one piece, make sure he has no _accidents_ that might sway his decision."

"You've got a lot of nerve peg-leg!" Spitelout growled.

"Aye and you've got a lot of hot air so I guess that makes us even!" Gobber smirked.

Gobber looked at Stoic, lowering his axe arm, a powerful tone in his voice.

"Stoic if you want this to happen, this is how it will be or I swear to Odin I will burn my forge to the ground and leave as well! By the time I'm done, the best weapons Berk will be able to muster will be rusty knives and forks!"

Stoic was shocked at how far the forge-master was prepared to go to make his stand and angry at how protective he was being toward the one who had betrayed them. But he knew Gobber was right. Stepping forward Stoic extended his hand which Gobber snatched firmly and shook, sealing the pact.

Gobber smiled gratefully at Stoic. He would ensure things were done properly but was happier he was able to help his young apprentice.

Gobber tried to break the handshake but winced as Stoic gripped his arm tighter and narrowed his eyes. "Now, when we go out there, you will only speak in favour of the plan. If you try and sabotage it I will order Spitelout to take 50 warriors and cut a swathe across these islands until Hiccup is found, killed or driven out of the archipelago for good. Deal?"

"Stoic?" Gobber tried to protest at the harsh proviso.

"Deal!?" Stoic thundered, letting Gobber know he meant every word.

"Deal" Gobber sighed in resignation and Stoic released his arm. He had done all he could, now he just had to see it through.

Spitelout groaned loudly in protest at his plan being usurped right in front of him, "Aw come on Stoic! let me do this!"

"Gobber's right Spitelout!" Stoic said forcefully, unwilling to loose either of them over this argument, "He's the best one for the job. We'll meet later at the forge to go over the plan. Right now we have a tribe to address."

With that Gobber stepped away from the door. He watched Stoic unlock it and march out into the noise and heat of the great hall. Spitelout lingered, staring daggers with his eyes while toying with the daggers in his belt. Gobber simply smirked at the scruffy haired warrior and grandly gestured through the door with a sweeping arm and a mock bow sneering.

"Age before beauty Spitelout!"

Spitelout immediately steeped forward but stumbled when he realized the meaning of Gobber's comment too late. He quickly regained his footing, quietly uttering Viking curses under his breath as Gobber followed behind chuckling maniacally.

That was fun.

Now things were serious. Gobber couldn't help but balk at the surreal nature of what he was about walk into. The whole tribe was about to be sold a plan that had been Hiccup's all along, now twisted in something completely _different_. Something darker and more dangerous. He just hoped things would work out as Stoic called the people to attention.

Part of him was curious to see of it could be done but another feared they had no idea what chaos they were about to unleash.

Could control of the dragons rest with Berk and Berk alone?

Gobber didn't know.

* * *

><p>After lunch was over, the satisfied Vikings turned to their chief who along with Spitelout and a silent, on-looking Gobber put their plan to them.<p>

To say they were shocked was understandable, but for all the fresh mixes of fear, suspicion, and outrage however, Spitelout noted many present had gazes full of curiosity, expectation and even better, ambition!

The next four hours contained some of the most intense 'conversation' (i.e. arguing, shouting and screaming) the Vikings of Berk had ever taken part in.

Together Stoic and Spitelout went over their primary concerns of allowing Hiccup going unchecked and the need to capture him, at the very least to retrieve their weapons, restore their honour and ultimately punish him for his crimes. They left no doubt the boy would be executed for everything he had done, but just when that would happen was the subject of even fiercer debate.

But what kept the tribe talking so much was indeed, as Stoic feared, the idea they would need Hiccup to give them control over the dragons so that Berk could use them for other purposes.

_It was an idea fraught with risk, denied their desire for justice as well as proving the boy right all along. _

Stoic reassured them the boy would have no control himself and tried hard to convince them in this U-Turn, especially after he personally vowed to purge the world of the dragons he notoriously hated.

His main rebuttal was that he believed in the old Viking tradition that revenge was a dish best served cold and what colder way to get revenge on the lizards he hated so much than to use them against each other. At one point Stoic urged Tyveri Larson that "One needs dragons to control other dragons!" which seemed to convince the carpenter and several others as well.

Further, If there was one thing Vikings respected, it was a good revenge plot to right a wrong and so more started to come around to the Haddock brothers' line of thinking, many lured by the potential power they could wield with their own 'slave-dragons'.

Stoic and Spitelout didn't go into many of the details, especially about using Astrid as bait, but reassured the tribe a plan was in motion that would be taken care of by Gobber who, when pressed, reluctantly explained and approved of, under the steely eyes of his Chief and 2nd in command.

Eventually the tribe was swayed, though only marginally, but that was all Stoic needed right now. At least they all agreed they would find Hiccup, reclaim their possessions, rescue Astrid, drag him back in chains and execute him. If they conquered dragons, that was a happy bonus but if not then at least Hiccup would be dead and unable to spread his dragon madness to anyone else.

Stoic and Spitelout grinned in triumph at bringing the tribe round while Gobber merely hung his head.

It was the first time in his life that Gobber actually agreed with the cranky old Mildew whose vehement hatred of dragons was even greater than Stoic's. He seemed to be the leader of the resistance to the plan.

"The only good thing a dragon is good for is dying!" Mildew griped, "And this hair brained scheme of yours is in no way the answer Stoic!"

Having heard this same point being made over a dozen times Stoic growled in exasperation.

"What _is_ the answer then Mildew?! It's not like it's going to fall out of the bloody sky!"

**BANG!**

The sound of wings flapping and a loud squawk erupted as the doors of the mead hall suddenly burst open scaring the entire tribe senseless. As they regained their composure, the Viking congregation looked up in horror to see a large blue Deadly Nadder stamping in place in the middle of the large room. Some warriors jumped up clutching their weapons while the more observant ones shouted calls of warning as they noticed what the dragon carried.

With one sweeping motion the Nadder deftly plucked Astrid from her neck and deposited her neatly on the floor. Its task accomplished, the Nadder squawked loudly, fire sparking from its jaws before it flapped its wings and darted out of the hall with a gust of air so fierce it knocked several Vikings off their seats.

As the commotion died down, all looked on, amazed at the sight of a bound and blindfolded Astrid Hofferson standing in their midst. At first no-one said or did anything and Astrid thought the hall might have been empty, but then she heard the collective breathing of the crowd. Holding out her bound hands and tentatively stepping forward in a random direction, Astrid spoke, her voice wavering slightly.

"Hell….Hello?...who's there? …..Mother?...Father!"

Hearing her daughter call them snapped Ragnar and Eira out of their shock and they noisily dashed toward Astrid shoving their fellow tribesmen aside, calling out to her.

Turning to face their direction, Astrid shuddered in relief to hear her parent's voices again. She felt an immense pressure suddenly surround her as two pairs of strong arms snaked her into a tight embrace.

"My daughter!" Eira gasped through panted breaths, "You're alright! Thank Frigg and Odin you're alright!"

"Astrid, we thought we had lost you." Ragnar intoned as he tightened his grip on the young shield-maiden.

"Mom! Dad!" Astrid rasped in their suffocating hug. "I can't breathe and I can't see!"

With that the two parents' eyes widened and they released her with such force, it was like she had the pox.

Astrid immediately felt hands swiftly pick apart the knots that held her blindfold and wrist bonds in place. First her hands were freed and the light stung her good eye as the blindfold was undone. Wincing at the sudden intrusion of light into her eye she brought her hands up to her head. By some chance her fingers brushed up against the blindfold fabric and tightened around it. She felt it being tugged away by her mother trying to help her.

However her she quickly focused and her arms came down sharply with the blindfold still in it. She clutched the band even tighter, determined to hold on to it no matter what. It was the last token she had of Hiccup and for some reason decided she would not part with it.

Finally her one working eye took in the ecstatic faces of her parents. The relief and joy they felt simply radiated off of them and Astrid had never been happier to see them. This time it was Astrid who initiated the hug wrapping one arm around the neck of each parent.

Pulling back, Astrid looked at her parents, her voice heavy with relief, "Thanks mom, thanks dad. It's good to be home!"

The crowd which had looked on in confusion began cheering at the touching reunion in front of them. Regardless of how the world saw Vikings, they still knew how important family was and this reunion stirred the heart of everyone present.

Except one.

As the cheering died down to excited muttering, Ragnar and Eira immediately began fussing over their daughter, mixing disjointed statements and questions. They came fast and furious, such was the panic and relief that came from parents afraid for their child.

"_Astrid Where did he take you?"_

"**Are you hurt? Look at The cuts in her back!"**

"What happened to your eye?"

"_Your clothes are ruined, don't worry we'll buy you new ones, the finest on Berk!"_

"_**Oh Gods Astrid your arm!"**_

"I can't believe he tied you up! What was he thinking?"

"_Did you speak with him?"_

"**You must be starving!"**

"You're not going near dragons ever again!"

"_We'll make sacrifices to Odin for sending you back to us."_

"_**You did the Hoffersons proud girl!"**_

Though relieved to be home, Astrid hoped they would stop. But by now the entire tribe joined in, voices and faces closing in around her. Friends, family, total strangers filled her vision as questions flew at her, ranging from the sublime to the ridiculous:

"Where is Hiccup?! What is he going to do?"

"_**How did the dragon know where to go?"**_

"Did you our see our weapons? He took my frying pan!"

"_**Hey babe! I was so worried about you!"**_

"Did he show you anything new about the dragons?"

"_**You so look totally awful!"**_

"Yeah! Like you dragged through a yak field backwards!"

"_**How did you not fall off the dragon?"**_

"_**Did you see how that Nadder put you down? It was awesome!"**_

"Is true Hiccup's eyes are red and he sprouted wings like the daemons?

"**Is he going to attack us?"**

"Where is he going?"

"**We'll make sure you have your revenge on that little traitor!"**

By now Astrid was getting overwhelmed and fighting for air. The myriad faces and voices crowding around made the room spin and Astrid felt light headed as if she was going to faint.

She would have, if a new voice hadn't cut through the crowd's noise like a hot knife through butter.

"**EVERYONE CALM DOWN! GIVE THE GIRL A CHANCE TO SPEAK!"**

As one, the throng of faces retreated back to their chairs leaving Astrid to address the owner of voice who, worryingly, was none other than Stoic the Vast. At the front of the hall, flanked by Gobber and Spitelout, he looked intimidating as usual but the look in his eyes had a dangerous glint that sparkled in the firelight. Though she fancied herself ready to face him, Astrid suddenly felt a cold hand reach down her spine and latch firmly on to her stomach and squeeze hard with nerves.

The Chief then lifted his head to the ceiling, his arms wide and intoned.

"We give thanks to the All-father Odin, Frigg, Thor, Freya and all the Gods for the safe return of one of our own. She has passed a dangerous trial and shown her skill and bravery!"

This was met with a ripple of agreement and the thumping of fists on tables.

"But!…." Stoic lowered his gaze back to Astrid "…I would ask if she would endure a while longer to aid the tribe she holds so dear to illuminate this dark time."

Knowing she had no choice Astrid nodded, clutching tightly to the blindfold in her hands.

"Come forward Astrid!" Stoic boomed again.

Taking a few tentative steps forward, Astrid complied. Her parents stayed behind her, Eira gripping tightly to Ragnar's armour while he wrapped his arm around her.

The room was silent as Astrid felt thousands of eyes bore in to her, scrutinizing every minute move and gesture she made. Stoic closed the gap between them till he was about ten feet away his arms folded across his chest, his gaze penetrating.

"It's good to have you back Astrid. Are you hurt badly?" Stoic began.

"Thank-you Chief. I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." Was all Astrid could say.

"I know you have been through a lot today so I'll try and keep this brief. As you can guess I… …We all…have a lot of questions. Are you up to answering them?"

"I will do whatever I can to aid the tribe." Astrid said in her best warrior voice.

"Excellent!" Stoic crooned as he began to pace, his eyes never leaving her, analysing her, "Well, I guess the most important question is…Where is Hiccup?"

A massive resounding creak was heard as every man woman and child leaned forward to hear Astrid's answer. The young shield maiden began to feel more nervous as she realised Hiccup was right about everyone wanting to know everything. Their overbearing gaze was intimidating. But Astrid was a warrior! Straightening her-self as tall she could, she promised she would do her best and Hoffersons don't break their promises!

She declared confidently. "I don't know!"

A collective groan arched its way around the crowd as they all leaned back in disappointment at the fading idea of tracking Hiccup down.

However Stoic was undeterred and pressed further.

"Astrid please think! Can you at least describe where you were?"

Astrid considered whether sharing this would endanger Hiccup, but figured the island was so non-descript no-one could guess where it was so she continued.

"When I woke up, we were on an island. It was warm so it _may_ have been south of here. I didn't see much. It was a very small island I think, it could have been anywhere."

"Anything else?" A dejected Stoic asked.

"There was another island about 300 yards away but it was just a large jut of rock with a single tree sticking out of it."

"And the dragons? Where were they on this island?"

"I didn't see much of them. The dragons didn't threaten me at all. They were too busy helping themselves to the sharks in the water?"

"Sharks?" Gobber interrupted suddenly.

"Yes." Astrid replied

"What kind of sharks?" the blacksmith pressed.

"I don't know…." Astrid responded, secretly worried she had said too much, "…..they had big flat heads that looked like..."

"...hammers?!" Gobber interrupted again, more excitedly this time.

"Yes!" Astrid answered, instantly regretting she had.

"And there were a lot of these hammer-head sharks? In the waters?" Gobber pressed.

"I'm not sure! I think so yes." Astrid responded, a bit panicky now.

"Hmmmm." Gobber mused as he twirled his long dangling moustache.

Stoic, like the rest of the tribe now leaned towards Gobber expecting some grand revelation. Astrid voiced the question they all had.

"Does that meaning anything?"

There was a long pause as Gobber noticed the attention on him at last. He snapped out of it and causally drawled.

"What?...Ah no no no lass! Just wanted to get a clearer picture of what's there. Hammer-head sharks are a common sight. We'll ask the fishermen, when the fleet get back next week. They might have seen some large groups of the beasts. Give us an idea of where to look. Besides, I make a mean shark stew! Would be nice to get some in for Snogglet….!"

"…Gobber!" Stoic interrupted, his annoyance with the blacksmith's meanderings matched only by Astrid's relief that the older Viking didn't have a clue after all. Stoic turned back to Astrid.

"Did Hiccup have a full camp set up?"

"It was a small camp," she began, "big enough so he could change his clothes and cook himself a decent meal. There were a lot of trees on the island so he could have set something more permanent up that I couldn't see."

"On the subject of _not seeing_, he _did_ treat your wounds then?" Stoic muttered.

"Yes sir. But like I said, nothing I can't handle." Astrid cocked a small grin. Things were going well now.

"And so you spoke with him?" The chief asked.

"Well he didn't really give me much choice. When you wake you wake up from being unconscious, to find you've been stripped of your armour and weapons and are tied down by a Deadly Nadder for hours, there's not much else you can do but talk!"

Astrid tried to sound as casual as possible to downplay the importance of her conversations with Hiccup, but something about what she said sent an anguished wave of whispering around the hall of Vikings. Confused Astrid turned to her parents who had mortified looks in their eyes. Her mother held her hands over her mouth with eyes threatening to break out in tears. They both looked as if she had died. She glanced at the crowd seeing several looks of…_what was that?...sympathy? _

Then she realised the importance of what she had just said. More accurately three phrases jumped out and rang alarm bells in her mind as she remembered them.

_Unconscious!_

_Tied down!_

_Stripped!_

'_Uh Oh!'_

Astrid cringed at the un-compromising position she painted for herself. She realised the gasps and expressions from the onlookers were actually born out of overactive imaginations, perverted fears and worst of all, pity.

Stoic came up to her and placed his mighty hands on her shoulders looking at her with similar sad, pitying eyes as he said softly.

"Oh Astrid! I'm so sorry!"

The Chief took a few steps back leaving Astrid grasping for words to diffuse the situation.

"No! It's not how it sounds!" Astrid blurted out "Hiccup had to treat my wounds so he removed my armour and he used the Nadder to stop me escaping and keep an eye on me because he didn't trust me!"

But it was too late. The damage had been done and the grumbling of the crowd seemed to get louder as if to block out her protests with their own dark speculations. All the while Stoic the Vast looked on intently as voices whispered and gossipers chattered.

**"She's obviously trying to hide she was taken advantage of!"**

_"I feel so sorry for the girl!"_

**"It's always the quietest ones that snap the loudest." **

_"Hiccup will lose more than just his life when I get my hands on him!"_

**"We might be able afford Astrid's bride price now that she's been **_**soiled!"**_**  
><strong>  
>The looks made her feel embarrassed and ashamed as if she had done something wrong.<p>

Well technically she _had _done something wrong (bonding with the dragon) but that wasn't what everyone else was thinking.

Standing alone, half blind in front of her tribe, facing an oppressing air of suspicion and anger, Astrid wished she was back on the island wrapped securely in her Nadder's tail again, spending time with Hiccup. At least she knew that was safe and no one could hurt or suspect her there. She wanted the voices to stop right now, but as they seemed oblivious to the anguish that was plain on her face, she let her rage build up until it erupted.

"**STOP IT!"** Astrid screamed bringing the room to a halt.

Breathing heavily Astrid raged "Nothing happened with Hiccup is that understood?! And anyone who says otherwise can dispute it with me in the arena! **GOT IT!"**

Though the hall was silent and several Vikings were obviously scared of her outburst she realised she hadn't removed any of the suspicious looks from their faces.

"It's alright Astrid, we understand, I'm sure Hiccup didn't do anything….._untoward_ to you." Stoic said. Astrid wanted to be calmed by the Chiefs reassuring words but his tone indicated he clearly didn't believe her and by extension the tribe didn't either, despite her little outburst.

"But…..!" Astrid went to protest further but was cut off again by a random voice in the crowd.

"Was there any sign of our weapons?"

"What?!" was all Astrid could ask.

Astrid was still exasperated at not being believed. Now she was even more so as everyone was just breezing on to another subject, taking her compromised virtue as a moot point. Astrid inwardly seethed.

'_They'd rather ask about their stupid weapons than defend my honour? What is wrong with these people?'_

It dawned on her Hiccup had been telling the truth about how easily the tribe would suspect him. She would have to do something about that, but Astrid realised labouring the point now would only make things worse.

"Did you know Hiccup stole a lot of these people's weapons and personal effects?" Stoic said, coaxing the girl to talk.

Clenching the blindfold in her hand she forced herself not to growl her reply.

"He said he had chests of stuff hidden among the trees. I wasn't able to see much from where I was".

Another groan of disappointment made Astrid even angrier.

"I believe he left _fair compensation_ behind!" She added trying to hide the sarcasm in her tone

After years of half-hearing Hiccup's sarcastic barbs, Stoic caught Astrid's vibe and replied forcefully.

"Did you know one of those items was your father's sword?

Astrid looked at her Father who nodded in agreement.

"Dad? He took your sword? Which one?"

"He took _Fenris_!" Ragnar replied mournfully, clearly hurt by the loss of his beloved blade.

"Hiccup _made _Fenris?"

Astrid was stunned for, like Stoic, she knew it was the most lethal work of art she had ever seen, the epitome of a blacksmiths skill and now she learned it had been made by Hiccup!

'_Clever Boy!'_ Astrid thought.

She couldn't help but smile, not just at the Hiccup's skill but at his bare faced cheek for taking something from her father when he barely had the courage to even speak to her. She would definitely cross words with Hiccup about that, if she ever saw him again that is.

Her smile faded as Spitelout's voice rang out in outrage, drawing her attention back.

"Thrice now he has offended the Hofferson name! He assaults you, he steals from you _and_ he dishonours you! Are you going to let that stand Astrid?

"**Of course not!"** Astrid started, determined to keep up her tough image, "But Hiccup was just angry. He didn't know what he was doing! He admitted taking those things was a bad idea, but there's nothing he can do about that now!"

"Did he say what he was going to do with them?" Spitelout continued as some of the tribe considered Astrid's assessment of Hiccup's alleged regret.

Astrid wanted to let them know Hiccup intended selling them off just to annoy them, but refrained from doing so. It would only enrage the tribe further. Hiccup had tried to protect her so she would try to return the favour.

"I don't think _he_ even he knows what he's going to do with them. It was a gesture."

"I see." Spitelout ruminated stroking his beard.

"I've got a gesture I'd like to give Hiccup!" Snotlout growled in the corner, other Vikings chuckling in agreement.

"Alright! So he does still have them. That's something at least!" Said Stoic, now sat in his throne, returning to the conversation, "Now Astrid, Did Hiccup say what his plans are? Where he was going to go? What he was going to do? How was he in his mind?

Astrid thought hard. She had to convince them Hiccup wasn't a threat but also scare them enough to leave him alone. Remembering his rage filled recollections and his schemes, Astrid summed it all up in three short words.

"**Hiccup. Hates. Berk."**

The crowd recoiled at the Astrid's calm remark, as she went on.

"He has spent his entire life being bullied, mocked and hurt. After what happened in the ring, he no longer feels any kinship with this island. He said he was going to leave and possibly never come back. He said he had no place on Berk anymore and he talked about exploring the world to find his own.

"You mean he'd travel the entire archipelago?" Stoic asked.

"I got the impression he wanted to journey even further than that. The way spoke it was like..." Astrid trailed off, picturing her young dragon boy flying free up in the clouds and her…..

"Like what?!" Stoic pressed snapping Astrid from her fantasy.

"It was like he was prepared to fly to the ends of the earth! He would fly all the way to Asgard if he was able and with that Nightfury? He just might do it!" Astrid finished with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Did he say if he was going to find a place with his dragons amongst the other tribes?"

"No." Astrid answered slightly puzzled, she figured Hiccup had written off the other tribes as all his plans seemed to start from scratch with people joining him one at a time. She was pretty dismissive as she continued.

"Hiccup doesn't have any friends in any of the other tribes. I doubt they would accept the dragons with him."

"I wouldn't be so sure! Spitelout retorted, "remember Dagur?" the winces in the crowd responded in the painful affirmative. "You couldn't separate those two whenever the Berserkers came to their treaty signings! They were thick as thieves!"

"Then there's Thugory, the heir of the Meathead Tribe!" Gobber chimed in, "he seemed to take a liking to Hiccup whenever they met at the tribal gatherings! And he was always trying to get Hiccup to visit them!"

"And don't forget Camicazi!" Stoic added in finally, "Hiccup has always been _very_ close friends with the heir to the Bog-Burglars! If he could turn the girl's head further he might form an alliance with them by marriage!"

Inside her mind Astrid jolted.

'_Wait! Hiccup was friends with a girl from another tribe? A tribe known for being made up of the fiercest, strongest, most beautiful warrior women in the entire Archipelago? When did that happen? And she was the heir? How close were they? He would marry her to make an alliance? __**And why didn't she have a clue about any of this?'**_

For some reason the idea of Hiccup having any kind of friendship or relationship with another girl struck an unknown, yet angry chord in Astrid's heart.

'_Oh she would definitely break words with him over that!…..and maybe a few other things!'_

"All of them could be persuaded by Hiccup to give the dragons a chance!" Stoic's voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"If they had dragons at their command, especially with the Berserkers having the largest armada in the entire archipelago, he'd be back and we'd never be done fighting! As well as having to fend off the usual dragon raids!

The tribe began thumping the tables in disapproval. Again Astrid tried to speak out.

"No! That's not what he wants at all! Hiccup wants to leave! He has no interest in coming back! He said he could be gone at least 10 years!"

"Ten years?!" Stoic gasped, as did others.

"Imagine what he could become in that time if he's left unchecked?!" Spitelout declared.

"He could forget about coming back and leave us alone!" Astrid argued.

"Or he could decide that's the perfect time to attack!" Spitelout countered.

Astrid couldn't think of anything to argue but didn't get the chance as Spitelout pressed on, genuinely concerned.

"In ten years he could travel far. He could share what he knows with people far worse than the other tribes!"

"Like who?" a random voice called out.

Spitelout spoke slowly as he explored the idea himself through his words to the tribe, "If Hiccup hates us as much as _you _say he does…..What's to stop him…from forming an alliance with…

…the Gauls? (_stinking barbarians_)…..

…the Celts? (_drunken mystics_)….

... the Greeks? (_wimpy sky watchers_)…

…or by Thor!...

He may just go straight to the top of the food chain and come back to Berk with a dragon army carrying **THE LEGIONS OF ROME ITSELF!"**

_ROME._

At the name of the Vikings most hated human enemy, every Berkian turned and spat on the floor in disgust.

The Roman lust for conquest and their brutality was well known as the Berkians had encountered them before. They knew that anything Roman was bad and thanked Odin they hadn't the stomach to try and conquer this far north. _Yet!_

Even trader Johan didn't have much positive to say. From his various travels throughout the further seas, he knew the Romans were rich, extravagant and highly advanced but also arrogant, ruthless and above all desired what all people with power wanted….more power!

"You see now why we must stop this madness!" Spitelout stormed in anger, "If Hiccup allied his dragons with Rome, no-one on Midgard would be safe! Who here wants to the see the Berk crest replaced by the Imperial eagle?!"

The hall erupted with angry cries of denial and cursing at the outrageous nightmare scenario Spitelout had painted. Astrid cursed herself. She was supposed to try and help Hiccup but the situation was spiralling out of control fast. Maybe she should have stayed his prisoner?

Again Astrid spoke up, louder this time to be heard over the still angry crowd.

"I doubt Hiccup would last ten days let alone ten years if he got that far." She called with a nervous chuckle, "The Romans would just sell him off!"

'_Yes Astrid that's it!'_ She thought. '_Get them back to mocking him and deriding him, paint him as useless and get the people to ignore him!'_

"Then we'd never get him back and we'd be left looking over our shoulders in doubt and fear!" Spitelout countered. "Ten years is a long time. Think of what _we c_ould build in that time if _we _controlled the dragons!"

"Berk could be stronger than ever before!" Stoic joined in.

"Wait! What? What are you?..." Astrid was confused.

'_Why were they all of a sudden talking about controlling the dragons themselves and making Berk stronger?'_

"Dad? What's going on?" Astrid asked looking over her shoulder at Ragnar.

"Astrid." Ragnar began, his voice matter of fact, " The tribe has decided it's going to hunt Hiccup down before he can do any more damage and then get him to show us how to control the dragons before he pays for his crimes."

"_**WE **_will become the masters of the dragons and use them to burn the name of Berk across the archipelago!" Spitelout cheered and other Vikings responded, somewhat shakily.

The enormity of what was at stake now suddenly hit Astrid. Trying to stop Hiccup from getting away was one thing, but now they wanted to bring him back and learn how to train dragons? When did this happen? What nightmarish version of Berk had she come back to?

Desperately she yelled at Spitelout and anyone who would listen.

"What? No! We can't do that! Hiccup didn't have a good life here. You really think he's just going to help us after what we did to him? Only Hiccup can train the dragons! It's not a power, it's a _gift _and it's not for just anyone to give or take! I say let him go rather than invite disaster back to Berk! I think he will forgive us but only on his own time!"

Spitelout caught the girl's angry desperate stare with his own narrowed, cunning eyes. There was something about the way Astrid spoke that got his attention. And not just his. Stoic was watching her closely now. The chief shot his brother a look before Spitelout took a step closer to her.

"Who are you Astrid? Hiccup's _defender _now?

The crowd began to still at this accusation and Astrid felt the oppressive silence and suspicious eyes descend on her again. Spitelout continued as he kept coming closer.

"He hurt you, kidnapped you, dishonoured you, made you his prisoner and _who knows what else_! And you beg that he be left to run free?!"

"I….I…." Astrid was stumped by the intensity of the Haddock brothers' gaze. Stoic saw his opportunity to ask about the matter closest to his mind.

"Was there anything else Astrid? Did he tell you anything about the dragons? How he controlled them? How he gets them to do what he wants?

"No…..I told you…..he doesn't trust me! He kept it hidden from me!" Astrid replied.

But Stoic did not relent. Even from his throne he was exuding power and intimidation, "You must have seen something Astrid! Think girl! He must have given some hint or clue to the power he has over the beasts!"

"I didn't see anything!" Astrid protested feebly.

"I can't believe that!" Stoic stood, his vast frame made scarier in the firelight. "There's something else going on! What is it?"

"I don't know!" Astrid's mind raced.

"You can't hide it from us Astrid!" Spitelout re-joined.

"Stoic! Spitelout! That's enough!" Eira cried out in protest.

"No Eira!" Spitelout retorted "Your daughter is hiding something, I know it! Why would she defend him? Is it that spear he has? Is it magical or something?"

"No!" Astrid's lungs hurt.

"Then tell me! Does he talk to them?" Spitelout growled.

"I don't….."Astrid's eyes stung.

"Stop hiding girl! Tell me! What else is there?" Stoic demanded now.

"I…." Astrid's heart broke.

"_What? What! Else! Is! There?!"_

"_**THE NEST!"**_

Astrid screamed those two words as if to block out all the sound in the world.

"What?" Stoic rasped from his throne.

In that moment Astrid knew she had been broken. Of all the things she had tried to keep hidden she didn't want to connect Hiccup to the nest due to the massive danger it constantly posed to Berk. But they had dragged it out of her. It was either that or reveal she had flown with Hiccup and had a dragon of her own now. Raising her trembling head she spoke quietly and slowly.

"The dragon's nest… Hiccup said…..he was…..going to go after the dragon's nest… he said he wanted to help Berk….. .so he's going to search for the nest and stop the dragons."

"But…why? Asked Spitelout, baffled "What does he plan to do? Why did you not want to tell us?"

"I don't know what his plan is. He didn't trust me enough to tell me!... I think Hiccup believes, if he can control a small flock of dragons, he can somehow deal with the ones in the nest. I told him it was foolish but he insisted he'd try….I was ….afraid the tribe would race off into Helhiem's Gate to stop him…and never come back!"

"Odin's beard Stoic! It's worse than we thought!" Spitelout urged as he stood beside his brother. "Can you imagine what Hiccup would be like with an entire nest of dragons under his command?"

"We don't know he can control that many." Astrid said weakly.

"Or maybe the dragons are controlling him?" Gobber offered.

"That many bewitching him, he'd never be himself again." Stoic intoned.

"Hiccup isn't bewitched, he's just the same as he's always been!" Astrid whined.

"And how would you know Astrid? You shunned him just as much as the rest of us! How do you claim to know him so well now?" Astrid felt her old shield maiden rage return at the sound of Snotlout's accusing voice. The brutish fool had actually given her something to work with as she poured more strength into her voice.

"Yes Snotlout, I did shun him. But at least I wasn't the one who broke his arm!"

Snotlout growled at his childhood crime being levelled against him in front of the entire tribe.

'_So, Hiccup had blabbed!'_

If he ever got the chance Snotlout vowed to shut the little fish-bone's mouth permanently. He stewed in silence as a few accusing glances came his way before breaking open his trademark grin and drawling "yeah sure, like we're supposed to believe a dirty dragon loving traitor! Whatever lies he's told Astrid, you need to get your head in the game and figure out what side you're on!"

Snotlout's excellent deflection didn't stop Astrid's anger and she chose to focus on more important things. She would deal with the arrogant young Jorgensen later. She turned her gaze back to the rest of the room as she spoke.

"Yes, I did shun Hiccup. I didn't look out for him as a fellow Viking should and he had every right to take his revenge on me. He didn't have to help me. He could have let his dragons kill me, he could have left me stranded alone on a desert Island to starve or dropped me off at a neighbouring tribe so it would be weeks before I got back. But he left me back home within the space of a day just like he promised. He kept his word."

"That's irrelevant right now!" Stoic barked.

"It's completely relevant!" Astrid retorted, "If Hiccup says he's going to do something then he'll do it and if he says he's going to leave Berk alone, then he's going to leave Berk alone!"

"And if he says he's going to take the nest, then he's going to bring Berk nothing but more trouble!" Spitelout argued.

"But…." Astrid tried to interject but she was cut off by Stoic.

"_**ENOUGH!**_ That settles it! One way or another, going to the nest or flying off the edge of world, the sons and daughters of Berk will suffer for the crimes that are his alone! We have to stop him before he fully succumbs to his dragon madness! We will assemble a crew and drag him back here; take his power over the dragons from him and ensure only _we_ can use it for the good of the tribe and put an end to the boy once and for all!"

Before the crowd could cheer in approval Astrid interrupted.

"But what about the dragons?!"

"What about _which _dragons?" Spitelout asked puzzled.

"The ones Hiccup has already! What about them?!"

"They're already tainted by being so close to Hiccup. They'll be _taken out_ of the equation!" Spitelout grinned.

A familiar sharp pain shot up Astrid's arm and made her chest hurt. An image of her Deadly Nadder lying slain, her beautiful wings ravaged and torn, her tough hide pierced by axes and arrows, burned her mind. It was a painful vision and it terrified Astrid as she shouted.

"No! You can't!"

"What?" Stoic asked incredulous at her defiant tone.

"I mean…." Astrid quickly reigned in so as not to further endanger herself, "…you can't kill them! They'll see you coming from miles away…..and they'll…fight together….The Nadder is a tracker….it has the best senses of all the dragons….and they're all so fierce, they can't be underestimated! How will you fight them all, if they sense you are coming?"

Stoic chuckled grimly as Spitelout responded, "Don't you worry lassie! We'll have our best men take care of them unruly beasts! No dragon will get the drop us now what we know what to expect!"

"But chief please! You have got listen!" Astrid strained.

"_**THE CHIEF HAS SPOKEN!"**_ Spitelout angrily declared, having enough of the Hofferson girl's defiance. "Be thankful the little runt spared your life. Who knows Astrid? Once we force Hiccup to tell us his secrets, _you_ might even end up with a dragon _of your very own!_ Now! Wouldn't that be a sight eh?!

At this Spitelout erupted into a vicious, mocking laugh which was taken up by most of the Vikings present as some yelled things like.

"**Yeah, right! Astrid Hofferson **_**wanting**_** to get on a dragon and not slice it open? Don't make laugh!"**

"_Ha ha! She would look pretty funny trying to steer a dragon in one hand and hold her axe in the other!"_

"**She was only on that one because she was unwilling!"**

"_Yeah, like she was unwilling when Hiccup ravaged her I'll bet!"_

"**I'm sure her uncle would be so proud!"**

The laughing and snide comments affected Astrid really badly.

Normally when someone tried to make fun of her she would pound them to dust, yet now she felt completely weak.

She wanted to proudly announce that not only did she _want_ to ride her dragon but she had fully bonded with one as well and revel in wiping the smug looks clean off their faces.

_But how can you do that to an entire tribe? How can you defend yourself from everyone who doesn't believe you and mocks you for trying to show them the truth? _

In that moment Astrid came to the horrifying realisation that this was exactly how Hiccup felt. He had had to deal with this situation for the 15 years of his life without cease. In her heart she felt just how alone he truly was. How hurt he felt.

She had heard and seen with her own eyes how wrong she was. Stoic _did_ want his son dead no matter what the cost. Hiccup's life was only valuable now if it served the tribes twisted version of his own idea.

Hiccup had also been wrong. His plan to protect her though admirable, was crumbling apart and it was going to crush her.

_**And all the while her chief, Hiccup's father sat there and watched, doing nothing to help.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys.<strong>

**Astrid came back sooner than I thought and boy did she have to some heavy issues to deal with! I hope I handled them well enough.**

**And you know what? There is still another 10,000 words to come after this that picks up from this moment. This has been one looooooong day for all concerned. But it's such pivotal day I really want to iron out all the details before moving forward. There are lots of intricate little details to lay out and seeds to plant for the rest of the story.**

**Astrid does seem to dominate this story right now and she will continue to do so for a bit longer but its only because she has a lot to deal with and there are still really big things coming up for our favourite shield maiden!**

**I'm no expert on history so it may be anachronistic to bring the Romans into things but I needed a truly big threat and they fitted perfectly.**

**Once again thanks for the great response so far and any questions, reviews, PM's or feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**Next posting won't be for at least 10 days as the longer these chapters get, the longer it takes to refine them.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	6. I, Alone Ch6: Better alone Part 3

**Hey guys! Here is my next chapter in the 'I, Alone' story.**

**It picks up literally were the last chapter left off with Astrid facing down the entire village of berk and reacting to what they have planned for Hiccup and the island and she wasn't doing very well.**

**As always reviews, PM's and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I, Alone:<strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Better alone then in bad company:**_

_**Part 3**_

_How can you defend yourself from everyone who doesn't believe you and mocks you for trying to show them the truth?_

In that moment Astrid came to the horrifying realisation that this was exactly how Hiccup felt. He had had to deal with this situation for the _15 years_ of his life without cease. In her heart she felt just how alone he truly was.

How hurt he felt.

She had heard and seen with her own eyes how wrong she was. Stoic _did_ want his son dead no matter what the cost. Hiccup's life was only valuable now if it served the tribes twisted version of his own idea.

Hiccup had also been wrong. His plan to protect her though admirable, was crumbling apart and it was going to crush her.

_**And all the while her chief, Hiccup's father sat there and watched, doing nothing to help.**_

* * *

><p>Astrid felt her shoulders begin to shudder and tears well up as the laughter faded into muffled white noise. She had failed every vow she had made to Hiccup and to herself. She thought she would walk in and everyone would accept her words because she was Fearless Astrid Hofferson dammit! The world of Berk didn't give a damn about <em>her<em> terms. To the tribe she was no longer a wild, brave, shield-maiden but an angry, helpless, violated, little girl.

Worthy only of mockery and pity.

She hated herself for her failure and now, she craved for someone, anyone to hold her.

Slowly she looked back at her parents who saw just how upset she was becoming, the fear being replaced with fury and love.

Striding forward Ragnar Hofferson placed his arms on her shoulders while Eira firmly grasped her hand. Astrid tucked her blindfold into her utility belt in case her father took her other hand. It would be safe there until she found a suitable place to hide it where it wouldn't be taken away for her.

"I think that's enough questions for now." Ragnar announced.

"Just hold on a minute Ragnar." Stoic said almost jovially, "there's still a few more things we need to talk about."

"**I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH STOIC!" **Ragnar roared his voice and eyes incandescent with barely controlled anger.

The atmosphere became quite chilly as the Hoffersons and Haddock's standoff continued. To ignore a Hofferson child was one thing but to ignore the Hofferson father was a far more dangerous proposition. Stoic looked like he was going to speak and even Spitelout looked ready to jump in as well before the head of the Hoffersons spoke again. This time he had warmer fatherly tone in his voice

"I would ask that you leave my child be!" Ragnar intoned, his hands tightening on Astrid's shoulders in protection. "At least for the rest of _this_ night! Tomorrow is a new day and so far she has broken more words with all of you than she has with her own blood! And it would go some way to easing the _hate _I feel for the _Haddock's_ affront on the Hofferson's honour!"

The arms of Stoics throne groaned under the strain of his mighty clenching fists at Ragnar's clever insult. It was subtle, condescending, knowing and threatening. By indirectly linking Stoic, Spitelout and Hiccup with the _Haddock_ name, he was making it clear he was ready to get very personal with Stoic if the public interrogation of his daughter continued. Hiccup would be dealt with of course but Stoic was severely testing his patience.

Stoic, saw the fire of determination in Ragnar's look and the exhausted look in Astrid's. Damn! He almost had her.

He had planned to get more information out of her with a little more pressure, before stoking her rage against Hiccup for when he was recaptured. She was indeed a vital part of the plan. But Stoic was content to wait. _Rittergang_ would take place and he would have her exactly where he wanted her.

Stoic took a few moments before letting out a large sigh, his voice hiding his aggravation and impatience under a thick blanket of nonchalance and concern.

"You're right Ragnar. Astrid has done the tribe a great service this day. But the hour is late. Let us have our evening meal, let the mead flow once more!"

Despite having not done much physically that day the entire tribe didn't seem too bothered about facing more food and mead. Knowing there would be no more important information shared this night, most of the Vikings eyed the mead barrels greedily, wanting to make up all the drinking time they had lost in the hours of 'useless' talking.

If anything could solve their problems it was mead.

Astrid was escorted by her parents to their place at the far end of a long table that ended 20 feet from the wall of the room. She sat opposite her parents who used their impressive statures to shield her from as many of the other villagers as possible. But she could see Fishlegs staring intently at her from the other end of the table while further away she just made out the faint outline of Snotlout's ram horned helmet. She couldn't tell what kind of expression he was wearing but it didn't seem right and it made her very uneasy.

When her food arrived she kept her focus downward to avoid any further contact with anyone. Though every once in a while, her hand would creep down and lightly stroke the long strip of green fabric stored in her utility belt.

The Vikings sat and drank and conversed. But it was all still too quiet for Spitelout's liking. He had hoped the tribe would be in better spirits to bravely sail out and reclaim their honour and punish the traitor Hiccup. Leaving his table he slid up to stand beside Stoic on his throne who was eagerly demolishing a leg of Yak meat.

"Brother, the tribe is quiet. Too quiet. I think we need to do something to raise their spirits."

"Oh?" Stoic said, not really interested. '_If he was miserable then why couldn't the tribe be miserable as well?'_ At least then they would all be in good company.

"Stoic, we have to give them something! If that they lose heart we might not get Hiccup back. Things are dark enough. We need a bit of cheer…..!"

"What are you talking about?" Stoic said annoyed, his ire rising. "After what we've all been through you expect us to be bloody happy? All I've had to face today is mutiny, betrayal, insolence, defiance, scheming, plotting, backstabbing and you expect me to be the bringer of cheer now?!

"Well now you put it like I guess n…" the brother began sheepishly.

"Oh no! You asked for it Spitelout! If you want cheer in this dark dreary hall then**, By Hella! LET'S HAVE SOME DAMN CHEER!" **

The tribe looked at this latest exchange, startled again by Stoic's outburst unsure whether the brothers were fighting again or if Stoic was genuinely in a good mood. When Stoic shouted it was sometimes difficult to tell which.

Spitelout noticing their quizzing faces suddenly broke his face with his widest smile and strode away from the throne facing the onlookers trying desperately to hide the nerves on his voice.

"Aye Chief! An excellent idea! Let the bards and the musicians to come forth and sing us songs of better more hopeful things! The chief decrees that tonight, this night, though it is one of uncertainty, is one of celebration as well! Tonight we celebrate the truth being revealed, the path ready to travel, the glory that can be seized and most especially of loved ones thought lost, returned to our home and hearth!"

Spitelout directed a knowing look at the Hoffersons for all to see before throwing his hands in the air.

"This is not a meal of funeral meats but a feast of thanks! For what we have and for what we are!** And WHAT ARE WE?"**

"**We are Vikings!" **many responded.

"Yes we are! And as befits such a feast we shall sing songs and hear the tales of old, we shall dance the dances of our forebears that we might not forget who we are. If ever we needed to hear powerful words it is now!"

The crowd rumbled enthusiastically in agreement.

"Then by order of Stoic the Vast let the mead hall be filled with song once more!"

There was another round of thumping fists and tankards on tables as Spitelout walked back to Stoic, a relieved smile on his face. Stoic actually smiled in appreciation for his brother's shrewd act. He was an excellent 2nd in command and was certainly earning his rank. He had raised the tribe's spirits to undertake a suicide mission, gave them a reason to be thankful about it and to top it off he had given _him_ all the credit. Spitelout was a good brother. At least Stoic hoped so. He really didn't want to give in to his darkest paranoid suspicions.

Spitelout patted his brother on the shoulder and turned to face the tribe. Leaning down to whisper in his ear Spitelout crooned "That's them warmed up for you brother. Now let's get this party started!"

Stoic stood a smile on his face as he declared.

"The chief of Berk opens to the floor to the tribe! Let he or she who speaks with steady voice or strong timbre come forth and make their offering to the muses and gods of our people! The floor is set. Who shall be the first?"

On hearing this more cheers went up and the tribe fell in excited conversation as to who would seize the honour of the first ballad. Many eyes fell on Lorgar 'the rememberer', the eldest and undisputed master of stories, while others looked to Freydis Thorston who, with her wicked humour could turn the most tragic tale into the most riotous farce.

Claiming the first performance was a tricky prospect, much like any fight or duel. Many a foolish Viking with dreams of glory had stepped up only to be ridiculed for years after by making a fool of themselves with a lacklustre performance. In addition, the first song of the night was often forgotten by the end, as celebrations and mead would cloud the memories of all present. Though it was a great and fiercely contested honour, truthfully no-one wanted to go first.

At their table, the Hofferson parents scanned the room carefully to see which of their tribe would be fool enough to try for the first ballad, not noticing the gaze of their daughter on them.

"Dad?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Yes Astrid?" Ragnar replied not taking his eyes from his sport.

"Will you do something for me?" Astrid tentatively ventured.

Ragnar turned to look his daughter, finally noticing the troubled look in her eye, "Of course child. What would you have of me?"

For a moment Astrid said nothing but glanced down at her mead before looking at her father once more, a resolute look on her face.

"**Sing the **_**Helt-song**_**."**

Ragnar's eyes widened as Eira gasped at the startling request their daughter was making.

Eira leaned in close to her, concern creasing her motherly brows, "Astrid are you sure you're alright? Why do want to hear that now?"

Astrid looked at her parents with a far off, sad look, her encounter with Hiccup plaguing her thoughts,

"While I was gone…I was thinking about Uncle Finn…..I…I miss him…. Please…sing his song".

"I haven't sung it in a long time Astrid," Ragnar mildly protested, "My voice…is not what it was."

Annoyed at such a feeble excuse from such a fierce warrior, Astrid reached over and grabbed her father's wrist binder firmly, her voice wavering with nerves and outrage.

"We both know you remember it perfectly! I know it makes you feel sad but….I need to hear it". Please….._**Papa**_**."**

Both parents were startled. Astrid never called her father 'papa' anymore. It was a word she had left behind in her childhood after Finn's exile and she only spoke it when she was deeply troubled. Seeing the desperation on her face, Eira placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and looked into his eyes

"Ragnar your daughter has told you what she would have of you. Honour her with your voice".

Her eyes quickly darted across the room and she saw the perfect bit of motivation to push the hesitant Viking over the edge.

"Look! Lorgar is limbering up to begin an edda!" She gestured to the master bard in the corner gargling a jug a of water, "You would let the tribe forget that we Hoffersons can spin a tale just as well as he? If he starts you know it will be hours before you get a chance!"

The essence of life itself to a Viking is _competition_ and Eira knew that better than anyone. Stoking her husband's pride and determined to see her distressed daughter satisfied, she turned Astrid's request into a challenge of honour. She saw the warriors fire spark in Ragnar's eyes as she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

"I would like to hear it also. What do we do when someone we love cannot be with us?"

Drawing back Ragnar Hofferson regarded the two most important women in his life and smiled as he spoke, "We celebrate them…Very well Astrid, for you!"

"For fearless Uncle Finn!" Astrid responded, a proud and grateful smile on her face.

"Aye!" was all her father replied.

Ragnar drained the last of his mead from his tankard and slammed it hard on the table with a resounding thud that caught every Viking's attention. Feeling the attentive eyes of the tribe following him, a steady hush falling on the room, Ragnar stepped toward the centre of the hall and raised his hands to the side in the gesture of the bard's greeting. With a deep steady timbre, _Rampaging_ Ragnar Hofferson spoke in his best story telling voice.

"**Let the musicians come forth! At the request of my daughter, to celebrate her return and in honour of my brother, I shall recite the Helt-song!"**

Everyone present was awestruck at Ragnar's words. Though he was no master bard like Lorgar or even an enthusiastic amateur like Finn, Ragnar had taken it upon himself to learn his brother's favourite song as a symbol of their love and the hope he held that one day Finn would return home. It was a powerful ballad and only those of excellent skill dared attempt it. Ragnar only ever recited the ballad once every few years and only after much pressure from those around him, so it was a shock that he had elected to take the floor first with seemingly no prompting whatsoever.

Everyone shuffled to get comfortable at their benches ready to listen.

"Sweet mother of Thor this is going to be spectacular!" muttered Gobber excitedly as he joined the other musicians that had swiftly gathered at the edge of the fire pit. Taking out his pan-pipes he placed himself beside Mafalda Larson who was already strumming on her harp. Frode Gulbrand rounded out the trio with his goat skin drum and soon they began the melody of the infamous song Ragnar had requested. Their instrument's sounds began to soar as the steady drum, lyrical harp and ethereal pan-pipes stirred the hearts of the throng which nearly trembled in anticipation.

Lightly tapping his foot to the drum's rhythm, Ragnar gazed at the crowd, honing in on his beautiful daughter and wife never breaking their gaze while powerful words began to flow from his lips.

_**Out of the mist of history **_

_**He'll come again **_

_**Sailing on ships across the sea **_

_**To a wounded Nation **_

_**Signs of a saviour **_

_**Like fire on the water. **_

_**It's what we prayed for **_

_**One of our own! **_

Astrid never took her eyes off her father as he sang. Her chest swelled with pride at the lyrical cadence of his voice, reliving fond memories of her past actions, her duties, her desires, her honour, her future. Hiccup had given her a glimpse of a new life, wild and free and tantalising. She always knew what she wanted but now she wasn't sure. The words of the song though beautiful and hopeful, hurt as she realised just how tied she was to this place. She wondered what sort of world it would be if Hiccup or Finn ever returned home, no…not if…._when_ they returned home!

_**Just wait **_

_**Though wide he may roam **_

_**Always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

_**He goes where no one has gone **_

_**But always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

From his throne Stoic watched Ragnar with narrowed eyes, gauging if this was an act of defiance, seeing what he had put Astrid through. He spied the girl, determined to get more information out of her. In the flickering firelight he saw a wall of shields showing all the previous chieftains and their heirs. He raged he would never have his son on a shield with him. Ragnar's singing stirred his angry heart, imagining what he would do to his son - who could never be a hero - when he dragged him back home in chains. Stoic would break Hiccup to give him _alone_ power over the dragons he hated.

_**Deep in the heart of darkness sparks **_

_**A dream of light**_

_**Surrounded by hopelessness **_

_**He finds the will to fight **_

_**There's no surrender **_

_**Always remember **_

_**It doesn't end here **_

_**We're not alone **_

Gobber focused hard not to falter in his playing, the bittersweet tones stirring his memories of Hiccup. Seeing him as a babe, the first day he was unceremoniously shoved into the forge by Stoic to be 'volunteered' as his apprentice, the many hours he spent teaching the boy the _skills _of his trade while from nowhere he instinctively picked up the _art _of it. He remembered the boy's sardonic wise-cracks and his goofy grin shielding the deep pain he always held just behind his eyes. He had hoped Hiccup would return home freely, but now he prayed, for the boy's sake, he never would.

_**Just wait **_

_**Though wide he may roam **_

_**Always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

_**He goes where no one has gone **_

_**But always **_

_**A hero comes home**_

Snotlout looked around the room at the tribe that he believed would be his to rule; now that Hiccup had gone. However the optimistic words of Ragnar's edda made him nervous as he considered the possibility of the former heir returning. He knew it would happen if his father's plan worked but he vowed he would be ready. If it worked, he swore he would dominate the most powerful dragon he could find. He would become a mighty chieftain who no-one would defy. He would have whatever he wanted and he would claim the woman he desired more than anything.

_**And he will come back on the crimson tide **_

_**Dead or alive **_

_**And even though we know the bridge has burned **_

_**He will return **_

_**He will return **_

The dark tone in Ragnar's voice made Fishlegs fearful of Hiccup's return, regardless of how it happened. Although it might give him the chance to learn more about dragons, he felt it would bring chaos on a completely different level. He wanted to beg forgiveness of his old friend but feared such a thing was beyond Hiccup now. Fishlegs saw how his home could change in the space of day. Things had started to shift already and he felt more and more wretched with himself at being so afraid and powerless to resist or change with them. With words of blood and fire in his mind, he feared living in the village that was his home.

_**Just wait **_

_**Though wide he may roam **_

_**Always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

_**He knows of places unknown **_

_**Always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

The black dragon felt his boy relaxing as the stressful events of the past day melted away in his slumber. Hiccup had come so far in such a short time and the Nightfury felt their bond continue to grow. Through a narrowed eye he saw all the other dragons had closed in around them, including the returned Nadder, to sleep in a close pile of scales, tails and wings. Each dragon was doing their best to protect their liberator, leader and friend. He smiled at their kinship and looked forward to teaching Hiccup that now he could fly, the whole world was his home.

_**Someday they'll carve in stone **_

_**His name**_

_**"The hero comes home" **_

_**He goes and comes back alone **_

_**But always **_

_**A hero comes home **_

Somewhere on an Island not that far away, Hiccup slumbered in the arms of his beloved Nightfury. Surrounded by his dragon brethren, his overloaded mind swore it could hear an alluring melody in the air and he dreamed of dancing to it with a beautiful yet anonymous girl. Smiling, he nuzzled closer to Toothless who quietly rumbled in delight seeing him relax more. Hiccup's mind wandered through an endless world of shifting visions searching for a place he had lost and now had to rediscover. Somewhere he could name, somewhere he could return to, somewhere he could call home.

_**Just wait **_

_**Though wide he may roam **_

_**Always **_

_**A hero comes home!**_

As Ragnar finished his last note, it echoed around the hall for what seemed like an age. It joined the last of the instrument's harmony and floated all the way up to the realm eternal leaving only a silent, still mead hall filled with mesmerized Vikings. Fighting to contain his rapid breathing Ragnar simply gave a deep bow to the tribe.

At once, the room was rocked to its mountainous foundations by the massive cheer that exploded from the tribe. The blonde Viking clan head gave a few more bows to the rapturous applause and immediately returned to his seat, shaking hands and accepting praise from every Viking he passed on the way. Sitting beside Astrid, the young shield-maiden threw her arms around his waist while Eira wrapped herself around his shoulders. The small family unit cradled each other for a few minutes oblivious to the continuing cheers being directed their way.

Within their huddle Astrid looked up, her eye glassy with thanks as she whispered** "Thank-you papa….Uncle Finn would have loved that."**

Ragnar smiled and kissed her forehead, whispering back, "For you my child, anything."

They stayed like that a while longer and when they released each other they heard lively music had been struck up with many Vikings rising and engaging in all kinds of dancing. A set of heavy footsteps stopping beside them alerted the family to someone's presence. Turning, the Hoffersons looked straight in to the face of Stoic the Vast, his face 'stoic' and unreadable.

"That was….most impressive!" Stoic said evenly extending his hand to Ragnar.

"Thank-you chief." Ragnar replied coolly as he accepted Stoic's hand and shook it firmly, signalling the enmity between them might be on its way to being eased.

Turning his attention to Astrid, Stoic smiled. "You've had quite a day Astrid."

"Yes Sir, it's definitely one I won't forget in a hurry." was all Astrid could say, unsure if the chief was going to ask her more questions.

But the chief didn't, he simply nodded and took a step backwards, "you must be extremely tired. Ragnar, perhaps you should take your daughter home, make sure she gets some proper rest."

Astrid didn't feel tired but she could read the chief's hint it was time for them to go. The circumstances of her return and her unsettling revelations about Hiccup had made people wary of her. Astrid had noticed the looks people had given her and they weren't all pleasant, so she was actually relieved to finally get out and find some peace. Then she would seek out the people _she_ wanted to talk too without prying eyes or gossiping tongues intruding on her.

"Of course Chief Stoic, I hope the festivities go well." Eira Hofferson added as she gathered up her husband and daughter and quickly ushered them to the door passing more tribesmen who offered their praise and thanks.

As they cut through the ranks of crowded tables and benches, Astrid glanced back and caught sight of one of the Vikings she was planning on seeing later. Magnahild Ingerman still sat with her husband and son happily clapping to the lively beat of the music. '_She would not be very happy later_ _on'_ Astrid thought.

The musicians also drew Astrid's attention as she noticed that Gobber had been replaced by Sveyn Thorston on his lyre and was nowhere to be found, not even in his regular spot beside the huge barrels of mead. She could guess why and the lights she could see coming from the forge as they stepped out of the great hall confirmed her suspicions. That would be her first stop later.

The walk back to their house was quick and silent. Somewhere in the distance a high pitched whistle suddenly cut through the air. It wasn't like anything Astrid had heard before. A long trilling sound that seemed to carry on the winds. From her position the sound seemed to come from the woods behind the chief's house no too far away. Probably a strange bird or something, Astrid's mind was too pre-occupied to dwell on it. She had plans to make.

As they approached their front door, Astrid looked out over the ocean. Pausing she marvelled at the setting sun which was hanging low, resting on the line that was the horizon. The deep red orb reminded her of her dragon's eyes, full of power and vitality. She had never stared at the sun for so long before without her eyes hurting. She somehow felt drawn to that horizon, as if she could step off the cliffs and fly away all by herself. Somewhere, out there, was Hiccup.

But now she had to think, if it was only for an hour or so. She craved the silence of her room, the comforting solitude it offered her and that's exactly where she went after hugging and bidding her parents goodnight. Closing the door of her room, Astrid breathed deeply. It felt like a lifetime had passed since she last stood in her familiar loft which had not changed since she left it this morning.

Astrid took a step towards her bed. However she never made it as a sudden feeling crept up through her legs, up her spine and into her head. Without making a sound she slid to the ground and curled up in tight ball.

Finally, with the entire world, both people and dragons, unable to see her**, Astrid Hofferson wept.**

**She wept for all the awe and power she had witnessed.**

**She wept for the hurt and bitterness that flowed.**

**She wept for those she loved and those she hated.**

**She wept for the past that haunted her and a future that stalked her.**

Astrid's chest heaved as she silently gasped huge lungful's of air, desperate not to let her cries reach the ears of her parents or anyone else. Her tears soaked the bandages that ran across her face. She could not fully articulate the day's impact on her, nor did even want to. All she wanted was to lie there for a while and just let things wash over her.

That was what she did the day Finn had been exiled.

Then, as she did that day, Astrid would pick herself up, pull herself together and try again to conquer the world that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Because she was Astr….…

…**.….who was she?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gobber!"<strong>

The blacksmith turned to see Stoic the Vast and Spitelout enter the forge where he had been waiting for them. He had left the Great hall in the commotion that followed Ragnar Hoffersons performance, firstly to take care of the business for which they were now meeting but also to hide the tears he had begun to shed. It had been half an hour since that happened and he had been busy.

As he stood on the far side of his forge pit beside a large work bench Stoic and Spitelout locked the door behind them and stood by the anvil on the opposite side of the smouldering fire. The heat though not as oppressive during the day still made all three men sweat in their heavy Viking attire.

"Alright let's get this thing started! We've left Lorgar in charge as master of Ceremonies so that will give us at least an hour." Spitelout chirped. The 2nd in commands levity was a surprising reversal to Stoic's and Gobber's subdued manner but he either did not notice or care.

"Okay Gobber, have you sent out the call to the trackers yet?" Stoic began.

"I blew the whistle in the woods about half an hour ago," Gobber replied, nodding, "If one of them is in the woods, which they usually are, then they'll have spread signal around half the island by now. They should all here the morning."

"Excellent!" Stoic continued, business like, "now I guess the main thing we have to decide is where we start looking for Hiccup and what time do we leave tomorrow?"

"We're not going anywhere tomorrow." Gobber rumbled, his eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?!" Spitelout demanded, "We have to get out there now!"

"No, we don't!" Gobber shot back.

"What do you mean Gobber?" Stoic puzzled.

"I mean," Gobber said slowly, "we're going to wait a few days and plan this thing right. I'm not risking more lives on this fool's errand!"

"Huh! _Fool_ is right!" Spitelout muttered indignantly.

"If you'll gimme a chance to explain yak face!" Gobber snapped again, "or would you rather I set fire to this place now while were all still inside it?!"

"Alright Gobber," Stoic said, his arms up to calm the angry forge-master from enacting his earlier threat. "Tell us the plan."

"The trackers will be here by tomorrow." The blacksmith stated, "My plan is that we don't leave for three or four days."

"Why so long?" asked Spitelout.

Gobber smiled as he explained, "Because in _two days'_ time, Trader Johan is due to arrive for his scheduled visit."

"Johan? What's he got to do with this? Stoic was puzzled, only now remembering the nomadic merchant was due. He had planned to buy Hiccup a special gift for completing dragon training but recent events had killed that idea.

"More than you would think!" Gobber grinned mischievously, "Trader Johan has access to certain _materials _we're going to need for this little jaunt. Materials we can't get on Berk. Materials that will not be cheap."

"To get Hiccup back, money will not be an object!" Stoic declared.

"It better not be! Cause Johan won't do you any favours, even if it is to find the former son of the chief." Gobber stated evenly, "But there's more to Johan's visit than just buying his wares!"

"Go on " Spitelout urged, intrigued by Gobber's cryptic explanation.

"You know the _Gormanghast?_" Gobber asked.

"Silent Sven's fishing boat?" Stoic replied

"Aye."

"What about it?"

"It's the same type of boat as Johan's." Gobber smiled, "My plan is that we fit up the Gormanghast to look exactly the same as Johan's trading ship so we can move unrestricted and without suspicion through these waters. If Hiccup sees us when he's out flying with his dragons he won't think were of any threat and leave us be."

"I get it!" Spitelout chirped as he realised what Gobber was driving at, "the boy has no quarrel with Johan, so we can sneak up on him and blast him out of the sky once he comes in to talk to him. It will take a day to get the ship ready to hold the weight of some catapults….

"No catapults!" Gobber barked to stop the flow of the Jorgenson's thoughts.

"What?" Spitelout stuttered at the sudden veto of his idea.

"I said no catapults!" Gobber barked again before continuing, "The trackers won't work with such unwieldy weapons and Hiccup won't be landing on the ship either!"

"Why not? Is this some bizarre tracker's honour thing?" Spitelout asked derisively.

"No you idiot!" Gobber snapped back, "I don't plan on engaging a swarm of angry dragons in broad daylight on the open sea! Do you think I'm mad?

Gobber saw both Haddock brothers open their mouths to respond, probably with some sarcastic remark so he jumped in first.

"Don't answer that! Don't you dare! The trackers will man the boat until we find Hiccup's island, if the boy does show up before then I'll hide below decks until he leaves. We'll go after Hiccup when he's on the ground and separated from the beasts where the trackers can do their work best. Worst case scenario? Berk will be looking for some new trackers and a new blacksmith!"

"Fine. It sounds like a good enough plan." Stoic intoned.

"Well it's half a plan Stoic!" Spitelout snarked, still annoyed he wasn't in charge of the operation. "I mean we've no idea where to start looking for the boy. We may as well put on blindfolds like the Hofferson girl and pick a random point on the map to start sailing to!"

"Well! It's a good thing we don't have to do that Spitelout!" Gobber interrupted, casually resting his good arm on the work bench beside him.

"And why's that Gobber?!" Spitelout asked angrily.

"Oh I didn't mention it?"

Gobber began as he stepped up and leaned forward over the still burning coals of his forge pit, the cinder**s' **up-light casting hellish streaks of red over his face as he rumbled with pleasure.

"**I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE HICCUP IS!"**

Stoic and Spitelout stood dumbstruck at the fiery, sneering blacksmith, their eyes wide and jaws slack, not just at what he said but also at his disturbing visage.

As one they both uttered, "What?!"

Gobber continued to chuckle at their dumbstruck expressions. It was as if he was Loki in disguise, here to playfully toy with gullible mortals in one of his malicious tricks. The smith stepped back and walked around the forge pit to the other side of the anvil the brothers hovered at. He was only a few feet away as he kept talking his voice brimming with condescension.

"Well well well! It looks like someone wasn't paying attention! And were supposed to be the** BIG STRONG VIKINGS! Ha ha ha!"**

"What are you talking about Gobber?" Stoic growled through gritted teeth.

"Astrid!" The blacksmith uttered as if he was explaining some divine mystery, "The things she said about the island. I know where it is!"

"But how?!" Spitelout gasped, still amazed by Gobber's revelation.

"Because I've been there!" Gobber smugly retorted.

Spitelout still had trouble comprehending "Again…how?"

Gobber's grin widened even further as he leaned toward them over the anvil.

"Did I ever tell you how I met the dreaded Boneknapper?"

Stoic's eyes widened in revelation, "That island you were stranded on! Its same place!"

"I know!" Gobber smirked "It's a small world after all, eh Stoic!"

"Excellent! that's even better!" Spitelout exulted, finally up to speed, "Well? Where is it?

**THUNK!**

The knife Gobber threw embedded into a map that was pinned to the wall behind him, much to Spitelout's and Stoic's amazement. Turning on his heal Gobber ripped the chart from the wall and laid it down atop the anvil.

The chart showed three islands that ran diagonally from the bottom left of the page to the top right, each island getting smaller the higher up the page it was. Around the islands were various depictions of waves, birds, sea dragons, signs saying _'here be monsters'_ and of course several dozen shark fins peeking out from the waves.

"When I was picked up by passing merchants, I made sure to document where the island was in case I ever went back to hunt that blasted dragon down. I always knew I'd go back one day. Just didn't think I'd be hunting a whole gaggle of dragons!"

"So you know island well?" Stoic asked, his hand hovering over the aged chart.

"Oh Aye! Like the back of my hand!" the smith replied waving his hook at them.

"So then. What do you plan to do?" the chief asked intently.

Gobber placed his hook on the chart and pointed to small land mass in the top right corner of the page.

"This is the rock Astrid described. It's where I was first marooned. There's nothing to survive on there. It was a very small island."

Sliding his hook to the island in the centre of the page which was considerably larger, Gobber went on.

"This is where Hiccup is now. It's still small but it has fresh water in the ground, fruit in the trees and couple of decent sized caves beyond the tree line. You could build a decent shelter and potentially fit a couple of dragons in there. The Nightfury and the Nadder maybe, but none of the others. If Hiccup doesn't need anything more right now, chances are he'll stick around."

"And this is where you're going?!" Spitelout eagerly implied.

"No!" Gobber replied bluntly.

"Then where?" Spitelout asked, his impatience starting to rise.

"We're going to sail the Gormanghast here!"

At that Gobber slid his hook on the third island at the bottom left corner of the chart. This island was the biggest of the three and was easily five times larger than the second island but was a fair distance away.

"Why there?" Spitelout asked, looking clueless again. Gobber's favoured expression to see on the Jorgenson's face.

"Because on the western side by the cliffs here, there's a large cave at sea level" Gobber gestured with his hook as he explained.

"Large enough to fit a ship like the Gormanghast safely. We put the ship in there and then once night falls take a rowboat with the trackers to Hiccup's island. The Gormanghast will be too slow and too noisy to do it. We'll approach from the south and search the island for Hiccup. We may have to scout it before we try anything so we need somewhere that will keep us hidden and we can drop anchor for a few days before deciding how best to retrieve the lad."

"And who will man the ship while you're gone?" Spitelout asked sensing an _'opportunity'_.

"Silent Sven's already agreed to come, it's his ship plus he's _silent_ so he'll fit right in! Any questions?" Gobber asked smugly.

The two brothers looked at each other before turning back to Gobber.

Without warning Stoic thrust his arm out and grabbed Gobber's jacket, wrenching him forward so he was leaning over the anvil. With barely suppressed anger Stoic hissed.

"**WHY?! in the name of Thor WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHERE THIS PLACE WAS WHEN ASTRID FISRT MENTIONED IT INSTEAD OF MAKING US LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF FOOLS?!"**

Still keeping his sarcastic tone Gobber hissed back at the Chief, "Technically Stoic, I just made _myself_ look like a fool. I think the tribe is reserving judgement on _you two_ until they see what comes of this insanity!"

"Don't play with me Gobber!" Stoic growled, "Tell me why?!"

Gobber fixed Stoic with a firm look as he made his response.

"If you I told you that in front of the entire tribe. Do you really think you would be standing here right now?

Stoic looked at the Blacksmith intrigued by his accusation. Gobber, seeing he had made an impression pressed on.

"Or anyone else for that matter? No! You would have grabbed the first boat and sailed off into the night without thinking it through. And you would have dragged whole tribe along too and probably wouldn't come back! What do you always say when we go to Helheim's Gate_… 'Find the nest and take it?'_

Gobber could see Stoic flinch at the phrase he declared on nearly every failed expedition to discover the dragon's nest.

"I need time to come up with a plan that will work better than the old Viking fall-back!" the smith concluded bitterly.

"Why you!..."

Spitelout drew back his arm to punch Gobber full in face. Anything to shift that smug look from the belligerent Viking's face.

'**THWACK!'**

He would have, had not a small throwing axe suddenly sailed through the air, in-between Stoic and Gobber, forcing the irate chief and bitter blacksmith to break apart. Both stared at the axe which was now imbedded in the forge wall still vibrating from the force of its throw.

"Your blacksmith gives sage council Chief Stoic! You would be wise to head it. I know your father would!" A mature masculine voice rang threw the stuffy forge.

Both men turned from the axe in the wall to the man who owned the voice.

They beheld an aged figure, easily 20 years their senior with a thin frame but obvious strength. He had a thin grey beard, no hair on his head, but fierce blue eyes and several scars running over his exposed scalp. The man wore simple brown robes with long voluminous sleeves and wore a bandolier that ran from right shoulder to left waist and back. The bandolier was home to several throwing knives and hatchets of various sizes.

"Boyard!" Gobber drawled in greeting.

"Gobber." the old man replied with a slight bow as the blacksmith came around the forge pit to give him a firm handshake.

"I heard the call and was nearby." Boyard began, his hand breaking from the greeting to instinctively rest on the exposed blade of another of his throwing knives.

"Do you know if the others will come?" Gobber asked urgently.

"Like you said, we will know by morning." Boyard replied calmly.

"You heard?" Stoic ventured, annoyed he had been left out of the conversation and also that the tracker had been listening in.

"I heard everything, both here _and _in the mead hall" Boyard smirked, "no need to fill me in chief."

"And you'll do it? Spitelout asked not wanting to be left out.

"The trackers are loyal to Berk!" Boyard intoned, "We will serve as best our skills allow!"

"Then you know that we need the dragons dead!" Stoic warned the old tracker, eager to avoid any confusion or the trackers getting greedy, "No skins, no pelts, no trophies! Just the boy back alive and the dragons out of the picture!"

"We can arrange that", Boyard nodded sagely, "I have an idea of what supplies we need from Johan…provided you can afford it…we can do this."

"Very well then". Stoic declared satisfied.

A stiff silence fell as the men suddenly found they had nothing left to talk about

"Anything else then?" Spitelout asked as he shifted on his feet.

"There are few things, but me and Gobber can handle them." Boyard said.

"Good!" Stoic said evenly, "Gobber! Stay here and work out the last details. If any more trackers turn up tonight, make sure they're fed and sheltered. We'll start on fitting up the Gormanghast in the morning. I want you all ready to sail as soon as possible."

At that Stoic and Spitelout made to leave, Boyard giving a slight bow as they came close to him.

"Good to see you again Chief, Spitelout." Boyard said gently.

"Boyard." Stoic returned curtly with a nod.

"Is it really true we're bringing the child back for his execution Stoic?" Boyard said suddenly, a glint in his eyes and a hint of disdain in his voice.

The impertinence of the question and the man's casual tone riled Stoic and he fought his desire the throttle the wily old man.

"He will face the justice of Berk's law Boyard!" The chief growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Funny, your father often said that law and justice are rarely the same thing. I just pray you know which from which when the time comes Stoic! I know Magnus would!"

At the mention of his father's name Stoics arms flexed to strike the aged tracker but Spitelout grabbed his arm and spoke up hastily.

"Thank-you for the advice Boyard! Stoic we should be going. We have other arrangements to make."

Stoic said nothing but turned on his heal and stalked out the door he swore he remembered locking, yet was now wide open, Spitelout quickly on his heels.

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop me from beating that old fool senseless?!" Stoic complained bitterly as they walked.<p>

"Oh please brother! We both know he would have had a knife in your throat before you even got close!" Spitelout felt sweat on him that wasn't due to the forges heat.

Despite his anger Stoic knew his brother was right. Though being an old man Boyard had been one his father's best warriors and he was still _that good._ Stoic wouldn't have stood a chance.

But now he had a new fight to get ready for. The great hall would be emptied soon to prepare for _Rittergang _and he would make sure he was ready too.

* * *

><p>Back in the forge, Boyard's hands slowly released their grip on the razor sharp knives he had concealed up his sleeves. If Stoic had taken one more step Gobber would be making the chief a prosthetic arm of his very own.<p>

In the silence Gobber stared incredulously at the old man who had a wicked, cheeky grin splitting his face.

"You always did like to live dangerously you old fogey!" Gobber said severely.

"That's rich coming from the blacksmith - dragon trainer with interchangeable parts!" Boyard countered sarcastically.

At that the two men burst in riotous laughter and hugged each other warmly. It had been a long time since Boyard had seen Gobber and he missed his company. Almost as much as he missed giving that young whipper-snapper Stoic a hard time, as he had back in the days when he served his father. When they had calmed down Gobber began more seriously as he asked.

"So….who do you think will come?"

"A job like this? ", Boyard mused, "I think it's fair to say Holst, Gren and most definitely Draven. The rest of the trackers aren't on Berk right now. They're off hunting in the north."

"And they'll be fine with the 'no trophies' policy?" Gobber added as he knew dragon parts were highly lucrative items in the trackers line of work.

Boyard ruefully stroked his grey beard as he answered, "Holst definitely won't like it. He's been after a dragon pelt for a while now. But once we explain the stakes, I'm sure they'll understand. The last thing a tracker wants is to be tracked themselves! What dragons does the boy have with him?"

"A Nadder, Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, Terrible Terror and a Nightfury, Gobber listed off.

Boyard's eyebrow raised as the last dragon was mentioned before a deep frown marked his obvious disappointment.

"That's a shame. A Nightfury skin would fetch a handsome price!"

"Well maybe after you bring the boy back and enough time has passed you can go back and pick them clean!" Gobber ventured.

Boyard grinned knowingly, "I may just hold you to that!"

"Right! Well there's room in my place next door if you wanna rest" the blacksmith announced, not wanting to imagine the grisly fate of the dragons that had once been his responsibility. Not that he cared about them, he just hated the sights and smells of the skinned beasts. "I'll stay up a few hours and wait if any of the others come in."

"Very well."

With that veteran tracker retrieved his axe from the wall and began to walk out the door, Gobber noting that the man didn't make a sound when he moved. Turning in the doorway, Boyard spoke from the newly arrived evening shadows.

"You do know this isn't right Gobber."

Gobber looked forlornly out the door at the half invisible man,

"Aye."

"Then why do it?" Boyard asked, his elderly eyes piercing.

"We do what we must. Even if it sometimes doesn't make sense." Gobber intoned.

Boyard simply nodded, his aged voice whispering, "I understand."

And with that Gobber was left alone in the forge.

Opening a cupboard he pulled out a bottle of mead, pulled the cork and began drinking, muttering to himself.

"I wish I understood."

_**Gobber kept drinking.**_

_**He would be there a while.**_

* * *

><p>Astrid didn't know how long she had been lying on the floor in her wretched state of confusion. It may have been only half an hour as streaks of twilight were creeping through her half-opened window. Hauling herself to her feet she felt the heavy weight of her axe, armour and Hiccup's bag all fighting to bring her back down.<p>

Slowly, Astrid began removing her warrior attire. She unhooked her iron shoulder-guards from her harness and set them on the shelf along with her leather arm bracers. Unsheathing her axe and setting it against her bed post, Astrid then hung her harness on a set of hooks that allowed for quick access should she need to dress quickly for battle.

Seeing the tools of her trade safely in their resting places, Astrid stood up on her bed. Fully opening the window above it, she took in the view laid out for her.

Looking out over the sea, Astrid saw it was indeed twilight, the sun now gone over the edge of the world. However she could still see a thick band of light blue sky hanging just above the waters and streaks of cloud tinted with reds, pinks and oranges that made it look like the sun was trying to claw its way back above the ocean and prevent the onset of night.

As beautiful as it was, the dying of the light signalled the end of the most chaotic day of her life and she was just as conflicted about how she felt as she had been when it began.

A thought occurred to her. Well, more like a need, a feeling, a sensation.

A need to feel a sensation.

Astrid looked at the sky and felt an overwhelming urge to fly up into the air. She had done so on the back of a Nightfury only 24 hours ago and then on the back of a Deadly Nadder.

The feelings of freedom and danger, of power and dependence that flowed through her memory made her stomach flutter in excitement. The urge that drew her to the sky pulled ever harder and she thought, somewhere out there was her dragon.

_**Her dragon. **_

She had spoken to it, been comforted by it, bonded with it, felt empowered by it. But now it was… the dragon was gone, kept from her somewhere over that horizon. It was like some malicious entity was teasing her, giving her a wondrous gift only to snatch it away and revel in her misery of knowing she would never experience it ever again.

Astrid was sad and angry she had been left without her dragon. It felt part of her very soul was missing now and the only one she could blame was her fish-boned dragon boy. Indeed they would have words when they next met. If ever.

Astrid wanted to do something to quell her unease. She obviously couldn't fly herself.

But maybe she could re-capture some of the feelings of it?!

Climbing out of her window with practiced ease, Astrid quietly made her way to the apex of the building's frame. The roof was like most Viking halls, a central wooden beam about 2 feet wide, with slanting tiled sides. Astrid now stood on this beam, her excellent balance keeping her from falling. The fading twilight and her stillness made sure no-one would notice her.

As she looked over the village she could see some street torches were being lit by the watchmen and people were leaving the great hall for their respective homes, their desire for late night feasting obviously stunted by the day's events. Turning back to the sea, Astrid allowed herself to become more aware to the crashing waves, the squeals of gulls as they floated in the evening updrafts and the feel of the wind flicking about her body.

The view was spectacular but something was missing. Astrid began walking up and down the beam, slowly at first to keep her balance but then moving a bit faster. As she moved she felt the desire to raise her arms up like they were wings and as she ran. She began ducking and spinning like she was some sort of bird or more probably a dragon, her dragon. As she moved she even started making clicking and squawking sounds to imitate her lizard friend. Every move she made she exaggerated more and more, as if daring her body to throw itself off balance and tumble down the roof and crash into the ground.

But each time she tried, her body would instinctively react at the last second to stop and right her. It was reassuring and frustrating. She could only push things so far. The danger wasn't real enough. It wasn't how it was before. She stood up straight, feeling ridiculous at her display (especially the squawking!) and jabbed her hands to her hips in resignation.

That was when she felt it.

The fingers of her left hand brushed against something in one of her belt pouches and after a moment of puzzling she knew exactly what it was.

"Of course!" she muttered to herself.

Astrid pulled out the long band of green fabric she had so jealously guarded. The blindfold Hiccup had made her wear on her return flight.

She brought it to her nose. It still smelt of woods and fire and iron and _him_. Part of the lost sensation she was desperately seeking came back to her. Looking at the band of fabric and then out at the ocean Astrid grinned as she felt a familiar shiver crept up her spine at the prospect of what she was going to do. A good shiver. An adventurous shiver.

With a smirk Astrid brought the blindfold up and covered her eyes with it and tied it around her head. It was by no means the expert job Hiccup had done and her bandaged eye throbbed a bit under the pressure, but the effect was the same.

She was now completely blind again.

Once more Astrid focused to listen to the world around her. The waves, the birds, the wind. She was closer now. Feeling the wind picking up, Astrid turned her body fully into it and raised her hands high above her head. The feeling was tantalisingly close. She felt that old mixture of fear and weakness, of reassurance and strength that swirled around her on the back of her dragon.

The wind gusted and threated to blow her off the roof but Astrid no longer cared. She wanted to fall, wanted to increase the risk, to bring her even closer to how she felt before.

Once more Astrid tried walking along the bean of her roof. This time she was a lot more tentative, taking slow searching sidesteps, not moving one leg until the other was firmly planted. She sneaked her way to the giant dragon carving that hung above the Hoffersons front door. Realising she could go no further Astrid turned to go back the other way. More confidently, she picked up her speed a smile spreading over her face. She was feeling her old indestructible self again. If she could keep the feelings and memories alive by doing this then she felt ready for anything.

She would conquer the world, she woul…

**TAP TAP TAP!…"Astrid!"**

The sudden knocking on her bedroom door jolted Astrid so badly, a gust of wind made her leg slip and she crumpled down. She threw her arms out and just managed to steady her fall so she was now lying face down on the roof beam. The jump scare and fall had sent adrenaline racing through her system as she hastily ripped off her blindfold, panting.

She had been so close and she seethed with the frustration that something was missing from her life that only being with her dragon could fill. Again Astrid cursed Hiccup for taking her dragon away from her, denying her feeling that way ever again. Her reflection was intruded on again as….

**TAP TAP TAP!…"Astrid!"**

It was her mother's voice. _'What did she want?'_ Astrid didn't have time to think as she quickly slid back through her window, landing on her bed, just before Eira Hofferson opened the door a crack to look into her room.

Eira saw Astrid sitting, slightly out of breath on her bed and tentatively opened the door wider to see her daughter looking at her with a slightly panicked expression as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"Mom?! Hi!...What…..what can I do for you?"

Eira entered briskly, kicking the door behind her closed as she carried a cloth covered tray in both hands and some clothes draped over her arm. Ignoring her daughter she placed them on the girl's dresser which sat beside the bed.

"What's all this for?" Astrid asked nervously.

"There's no need to hide anything from me Astrid! I know what you've been doing!" Eira began; with that sense of motherly authority every child knows when they have been found guilty of doing something naughty.

"What do you mean?" Astrid ventured, terrified of what she would be accused of, slipping her blindfold behind her.

Eira knelt in front of Astrid, resting her hands on her daughter's knees, a watery look in her eye making Astrid even more worried.

"I know…..I know you've been crying up here Astrid!"

Her mother's statement surprised her. She thanked the gods her mother hadn't realised what she had been doing on the roof but was embarrassed she was aware of her sobbing. She felt her weaknesses take control, bowing her head in shame.

_If there was one thing Hoffersons didn't do, it was cry!_

Again Eira brought her out of her reverie.

"I want you to know it's OK. If you want to be sad, then be sad. But know that we are here for you, your father and me."

Astrid smiled at her mother's comforting words which in turn made Eira smile. They sat like that for few moments in the silence, mother and daughter simply being together, knowing that they were enough for each other.

Eventually Eira broke the silence as she stood speaking with renewed energy.

"Right young lady! Time for you to get cleaned up before bed! You've been through a lot but that doesn't mean you're allowed to go around looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"

Astrid chuckled at her mother's mock scolding manner as the older woman dragged over a couple of stools.

"First let's get these bandages off. They look about ready to rot!"

As she was led to the stool her mother had placed in front of the mirror, Astrid looked at the bandage on her arm. True enough it was dull, dirty and grimy. Astrid could only imagine how badly her eye looked. How badly she must have looked in general. Her fears were confirmed as she caught her reflection and nearly died of embarrassment.

Her cheeks were flushed and flecked with dust, her eye wrappings now a dull brown with brine and dirt, her hair though still braided, resembled an unruly haystack and her trademark grey tunic had been ripped and torn in over a dozen different places. The garment was a total right off. She would need something else.

As Astrid took in her grizzly countenance in the mirror, Eira removed her arm bandage.

"Hmmmm, doesn't look like you hurt yourself too badly here girl!" Eira remarked in surprise, examining her arm.

Astrid expected nasty deep scratch wounds but there were merely faded marks in her skin. The wound was completely sealed over with only slight bruising. Hiccup was right. She could go axe throwing tomorrow if she wanted.

"Now for the big one!" Eira said with trepidation as she reached behind her daughters head and began picking at the knots that held her eye bandage in place. Though she could only feel a dull throb Astrid feared the worst at what her face would look like.

'Would it leave a scar? Would she still be pretty? Would boys still fancy her? Would Hiccup still look at her the same way or recoil in disgust?'

'_Wait! Since when did anything like that ever bother her? Damn it Hiccup!'_

As she cursed her kidnapper again, the bandage came away from her face pulling a thin gel away with it. Astrid was nearly ill at the murky residue mixed with blood and dead skin that coated the inside of her bandage as it came away from her refocusing eyes.

"OK, let's see how hideous I look." she muttered turning nervously to the mirror.

The face that looked back at her was a surprise to both mother and daughter as they assessed the extend of the damage, or more appropriately, the lack thereof.

Instead of a dark black bruise and a swollen shut eye that usually resulted from such an impact, Astrid's face was in far better shape either could anticipate or hope for.

The right side of Astrid's face showed no signs of scars or blemishes from the spikey dragon's tail. Her eye was still swollen badly but she could see out of it and the bruises around it were only a medium shade of purple. Again her genius dragon boy had been right. She would be fine.

Perhaps even better.

Though she couldn't fully open her eye lid, Astrid noticed her eyes looked different, a more vibrant shade of blue she had remembered them being. Had the Nightfury saliva changed her eye colour? Had it made them better? She _was _able to stare at the sun for longer without it hurting earlier. She would investigate it when her wounds fully healed.

"Looks like you'll be back to your beautiful self in no time my girl!" Eira said allaying Astrid's previous thoughts.

She would still be pretty.

Good!

'_And why the Hel did she care so much about that?'_

"You see!" Astrid began, "I guess Hiccup _did_ do a pretty good job looking after me!" Astrid ventured to gage her mother's reaction. Perhaps she could bring her round to Hiccup's side? Start with her family and then convince everybody else, one by one to give dragons a proper chance instead of the slavery Stoic and Spitelout had in mind. That might work!

But Eira made no comment, frowning deeply before she grabbed Astrids tunic and began unceremoniously removing it. With a little struggle, her tunic was half peeled, half ripped off her body. Astrid winced as it came off, the garment ripping away some of the scabs that had soaked into it from the cuts in her back. Hiccup had been too nervous to treat them himself out of respect and a probably a large dose of fear of her.

Eira held the shredded garment up. Shaking her head, she tossed it on the floor, then set herself down behind Astrid analysing the wounds on her daughters exposed back.

"Nothing too bad Astrid," as she gently caressed the reddened areas, earning more winces from the disgruntled shield maiden. "Nothing a little water and salve won't cure." With that Eira retrieved the covered tray and revealed a large bowl of steaming water, some medicine bottles and bandages for redressing her wounds. Very gently Eira dabbed Astrid's back with the warm water, cleaning away all the blood and dirt that had gathered. Drying it off with a towel she then rubbed a healing salve all over her back to prevent infection.

"Don't put on your nightdress until the salve dries!" Eira advised, "It will soak it up and stop it from working!"

Astrid nodded respectfully, her eyes still analysing themselves in the mirror. Eira then untied, combed down her long blonde hair before re-braiding it back to its neat and tidy form. All this was done in silence, both women wanting to talk but not being able to find the right words. Eventually Astrid broke the silence, the sight of her marred face bringing a new thought to her mind.

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?" Eira replied casually still focusing on her daughter's hair.

"Am I a good person?"

"What!?" Eira abruptly stopped and stared at Astrid through her reflection in the mirror.

"Me…Am I good?"

Eira quickly finished off Astrid's braid and manoeuvred around to talk to her face to face. The shocked and flustered mother eager to find out what had brought this on.

"Off course you are! Whatever do you mean?"

"I was so angry when Uncle Finn left, so angry at the dragons, at everyone I pushed them away from me. Even you and dad. Even Hiccup.

"Now Astrid…" Eira began, still shocked at her daughter questioning her worth, but Astrid continued.

"We were friends once, weren't we?!

I remember playing at his house sometimes, in the streets, at the great hall with the others. Then everything changed, he got bullied and I abandoned him. If I hadn't left him alone, maybe things would have been different. I saw what they did to him, heard the words they shouted at him and I did nothing. I just stood by and let it happen. Could it be….is this all my fault?"

"No Astrid!" Eira declared.

"But could it…" the young Hofferson started but Eira had heard enough. Leaving the now finished braid she brought herself to kneel in front of her daughter again and fixed her with a steely look whilst fighting back her own emotions.

"Now you listen here!" You have nothing to be ashamed of!"

Eira firmly placed her hands on top of Astrid's to keep her attention as the girl tried to break her powerful gaze.

"You are not responsible for the choices other people make! You chose to be what you are and you had the strength to see it through. That boy…Hiccup made his own fate and sided with the dragons. The dragons that took our Finn away!

He chose to betray us and you! And you shouldn't have to feel any guilt for what he did to us! For what he did to you when…."

Strangely Eira broke her gaze as she forced herself to finish her sentence.

"When he…_dishonoured _you!"

Astrid felt hurt all over again. She had hoped that in the privacy of their own hall, her parents would not believe Hiccup capable of such a thing or see her as a victim. But it was clear her mother had accepted the worst case scenario and nothing could convince her otherwise. It seemed she had already begun grieving for the loss of her child's innocence. It angered Astrid that her mother wouldn't even accept her word.

"But he….."

"No Astrid! Don't say it!" Eira said standing, her matriarchal aspect falling back over her, "I won't have you describe it or even defend _him_. When they bring him back, I will make sure your honour is satisfied. I'll take it out of that boys hide and if not I'll take it out of his fathers!"

Astrid sighed and let out a defeated breath. She couldn't convince her mother and she felt as powerless as she did in front of Stoic and the people only a few hours ago. Astrid dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Il let you be now", Eira said eventually, her motherly tone returning slightly, "you can finish cleaning yourself up, I know how you prefer to dress your own wounds. Don't stay up too late and we'll see about getting you some new clothes when Trader Johan visits. In the meantime you can wear these."

Eira gestured to the garments she had placed on the dresser before walking to the door.

"They used to belong to your aunt. They may not be the fashion you kids like, but they will do for now."

Eira stopped and turned to look at the silent Astrid on her stool. The girl was obviously still reeling from the shock on the day's events and was dwelling on them badly. She wanted to leave and let Astrid be, but she felt tradition-bound to bring up one more painful item of business.

"I know it's difficult right now Astrid but things will get better…However…. maybe you should think about…..what you're going to do with your maiden band now you don't need it anymore."

"Mama!" Astrid gasped as she snapped her head to gaze at her in disbelief.

For any woman in the tribe to remove her maiden-band, especially an aspiring shield maiden like Astrid, was a declaration to the world that she lost her purity and was now to be viewed differently by everyone.

In most cases it went along with being married as a sign of prosperity that future generations would come of it.

However under these circumstances it would paint Astrid as the victim of a heinous crime to be pitied and devalued. She would probably be married off to someone else now to maintain her status in the village while all her dreams and goals of being a fully-fledged shield maiden had, in that one suggestion been destroyed.

The entire prospect terrified and sickened Astrid, who had worked for so long to achieve what she had thus far. She pleaded with her eyes for her mother to take it back, but all she saw in response was the look of someone painfully going through the motions.

"I tied mine around one of your father's spears so he would always have me with him when he went hunting or into battle." Eira intoned.

"But mama you have…."

"It's the _Viking way Astrid_!" Eira intoned again only louder to brace against the pain, "I know it's not how you wanted it to happen but it's happened. We have to follow our traditions no matter how difficult it may be. Thor knows Finn didn't have to exile himself but he did it anyway to honour the things that make us better than those damn beasts!"

Bringing up Finn made both women's eyes water. Eira forced a smile as she spoke.

"Why don't you strap it to the axe you keep under your pillow eh? Keep it as a reminder to anyone else who would try to take advantage."

"Ok." Was all Astrid could say as she bowed her head in defeat when all she could think in her mind was Hiccup's words to Stoic '_Damn the Viking way! Damn the Viking way to Hel!'_

Eira turned and opened the door. As she was about to close it Astrid suddenly said

"Mother!"

"Yes dear?" Eira asked nervously from the doorway expecting another daunting conversation.

"Can I go and see Gobber in the forge before bed? I have to give him the dragon manual back before he thinks it's gone missing as well."

Eira considered Astrid's request and figured a walk in the air might help the girl, plus being around a cheery Gobber might help her daughter get over her harrowing experience.

"Very well," Eira said nodding, "once you get your wounds seen to. Gobber will be very busy so don't take very long and you come straight back once you're done young lady…Oh! And tell him he played his panpipes beautifully tonight."

"OK mom…", Astrid nodded smiling "..I love you."

"I Love you too Astrid." Eira warmly replied.

The door closed slowly and the click it made was a loud as a thunderbolt.

Astrid took a long shuddering breath as she despaired that her mother still entertained the unthinkable notion that Hiccup had forced himself on her. She felt angry at her mother and angry at Hiccup but felt pity for both of them. It was such weird a paradox she found herself in.

Standing up Astrid looked at the clothes her mother had left on the dresser. First was a brown, long sleeved tunic while the other item was a green, sleeveless fur hooded jacket. Both seemed to be the right size for her. She was about to slip the tunic on when she caught herself in the mirror again.

She saw how her body was changing and she was indeed blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

But was beauty all she had to offer now that her honour and chastity had been taken from her? Was she as ugly on the inside as the scars that still haunted her face?

Feeling a cold breeze through her window Astrid threw on the tunic and jacket. They fitted her very snuggly and actually complemented her figure and spiked skirt very well. With a bit of adjustment she put on her harness again and sheathed her axe in it, finding the new ensemble accommodated her war-gear quite effectively. She turned herself around a few times to get the feel of how the clothes held to her body as she moved. Satisfied they were comfortable and functional, Astrid set to redressing her eye as she no longer wanted to see her wound. It seemed to represent all the things she had done wrong in life thus far.

First she washed her tender face with the warm water. Then recovering one of the bottles Hiccup had given her, she poured a liberal blob of Nightfury saliva into her hand. Grimacing she massaged it into her eye and face before binding it with the fresh bandages her mother had brought. As she tightened the knot to hold it in place she already felt the strong tingling sensation that came with the restorative powers of the dragon fluid.

Still Astrid couldn't help utter two words at her mirror knowing what she had just rubbed on herself.

"You're disgusting." she told 'mirror Astrid'. And 'mirror Astrid' just stared back at her seeming to say, _'Yeah? So what? Deal with it Hofferson! Because right now, I'm all you got!_

It wasn't much but Astrid figured it was as good a place as any to start.

Taking the dragon manual from the satchel she flicked through its once informative pages. Evil beasts and shadowy daemons snarled up her from their charcoal drawings, each picture more vicious and the last.

She found herself looking at the entry for the Deadly Nadder. She couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous it looked compared to the real thing, the drawing grossly exaggerating the murderous aspect of dragon. Astrid knew it was a kind gentle creature. She missed it. She missed it even more, shivering when her eyes read the phrase that marked every page of the dragon manual _"Kill on sight"_.

Astrid remembered her vow to the dragon. She would honour it.

But then she remembered a night similar to this. She was sitting in the great hall and Hiccup had tried in awkward desperation to connect with her by suggesting they study this book together. But she had bluntly refused and abandoned him. She held him in so low regard. All he wanted was to fit in through what he believed they had in common and she had been horrible to him.

'_But was Hiccup being equally as horrible now? Casting her back to Berk while he discovered and documented the true book of dragons while she and Berk remained in the dark? Was this his way of getting even with them? With her?'_

Shaking such questions from her mind she headed downstairs and let herself out, sharing hugs with her parents before she left. Astrid had a lot to do and her first destination was the forge to give Gobber his dragon manual, along with a set of sea charts…

…and a very special letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys!<strong>

**Astrid and Gobber are facing their own personal dilemmas. But it's still not over! These two are facing off in the next chapter so that will make for a great exchange.**

**The song Ragnar sang is 'A hero comes home' from the movie Beowulf. I was going to use a traditional Viking song which might still turn up in the future, but the lyrics fitted the story better and it connects nicely to the HTTYD 2 theme song. **

**I called it the **_**Helt-song**_** because **_**Helt**_** is Norwegian for **_**Hero**_**.**

**I wanted to flesh the adults out a lot more and had great fun doing so. Ragnar and Eira seem to be coming into their own nicely and they will have a very interesting part to play in the future of the story.**

**I'm hopefully going to get to the Thorston parents at some point! I'm picturing a very lively atmosphere in the Thorston house to see where the twins get their destructive tendencies!**

**I'd love your opinion on whether Spitelout should have a wife or not as it may affect where some scenes go.**

**In the next chapter our favourite shield maiden will be back and she is gonna be going through what could be described as her most difficult personal trial yet so I really hope I handle it well enough for you guys.**

**Once again thanks for the great response so far and any questions, reviews, PM's or feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**Next posting won't be for at least 10 days.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	7. I, Alone Ch7: Better Alone Part 4

**Hey guys! Here is my next chapter in the 'I, Alone' story.**

**It picks up literally where the last chapter left off with Astrid heading to the forge to for a meeting with Gobber, who when we last saw him had hit the bottle! I hope it goes well! **

**It's been great to see the kind of feedback the last chapter got especially in regards to Astrid and her parents. Right now chalk it up to irrational worry, denial, being easily led by the mob mentality, bad coping mechanisms, clinging on to the wrong ideas when your world gets turned upside down. Whatever you wanna call it. It's all serving a purpose for later down the line which starts here!**

**The second half of this chapter really does tackle a sensitive issue so I'm just warning you now. I'm no expert on these things so there's nothing graphic, but it deals with one of the main themes that has covered been in previous chapters and I hope I handled it with enough sensitivity.**

**As always reviews, PM's and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Alone:<strong>_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Better alone then in bad company:**_

_**Part 4**_

Night had finally arrived and as she approached the forge, flickering lights and smoke rising from the chimney above the furnace reassured Astrid that the blacksmith was still up and about.

Well _up _anyway, about was a different matter.

As she knocked on the door Astrid heard a shuffling sound followed by a soft thud as if a sack of vegetables had been dropped on the ground. A heavy sack. Gulping and summoning her resolve Astrid pushed the door open and was shocked at what she saw.

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the chimney-stack was Gobber, surrounded three large jugs of mead. Two had obviously been emptied as they were strewn on the floor, the third Gobber nestled between his sprawled out legs. Not even noticing her, the old blacksmith raised the jug to his lips in a grand sweeping motion and swallowed a large gulp that bubbled and grumbled its way down his gullet, followed by a large unapologetic belch.

"Gobber?" Astrid asked, stunned to see the once jovial blacksmith now subdued in a strange fog of depression. He didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed ahead at something she couldn't see from the doorway.

"Ah! Gren! You made it…." Gobber stopped as he turned to see Astrid, his grin falling to a frown at being caught looking like this by one of the children.

"Who's Gren?" Astrid asked trying to alleviate the embarrassing tension in the air.

"Ah no-one you need to worry about lass! Just a friend whose coming! You'd like her though. Fierce one! Full of the fire of Surtur and the beauty of a Valkyrie! Even with the scars!"

Astrid smiled at Gobber's forced joviality. She came forward in front of him to see if he was worth talking to. Would he even remember their conversation in the morning? She hoped so for this had to be done.

"Gobber, I came to give you…..I mean….Hiccup gave me this to give to you."

"Eh?" was all Gobber slurred as he tore his gaze from his stare to focus on the large book Astrid held out to him.

Astrid considered leaving to do this tomorrow but was surprised that upon seeing the book, Gobber's eyes suddenly sparked to life, the fog over him dissipating in a second. Using the chimney-stack as a brace he hauled himself onto his feet and stared harder at his family's greatest treasure and legacy.

"Where did you find this?" Gobber asked holding his hand over the dragon symbol on the cover

"Hiccup." she stated.

"Hiccup?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"He borrowed it when he left but gave it to me to give back you!" She said more forcefully hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself again.

"Really?" Gobber smirked.

"Yes. It has maps inside as well. He copied them so he could find his way."

"Aye lass, we all need to find our way." Gobber replied wistfully nodding his head.

Goober took the book and held it reverently in his arms. He swayed slightly and leaned against the chimney-stack before his legs gave way and he slid back down to his seated position. He landed with a thud, a curse and a self-deprecating laugh, much to Astrid's concern. As he calmed down, Gobber kept stroking the symbol on the tome's cover, smiling.

Though she was pleased Gobber seemed happy, Astrid really wasn't sure what more she could do or say. She had given the book back to Gobber and Hiccup's letter was inside it, so that should have been enough. Right?

Still, she felt as if there was a greater reason for coming here beyond making a simple delivery. There was something very _off _with Gobber, from the moment she heard him talk in the great hall, to seeing him here in this state.

Then a thought struck her. This was where Hiccup spent most of his time and here was the man who taught him, spoke with him, and helped him. If she was going to find out more about her clever little Viking then where better to start? But how could she get him talking?

Quickly she thought of Hiccup's letter.

'_**What if Gobber never found it? He might throw the book in the corner and forget about it or worse, open it in public where someone else would read it thus putting him in danger!'**_

Astrid saw the concentration in Gobber's face as he obsessively examined the cover of his ancestor's life's work and remembered him staring at something when she walked in. Maybe not the best start for a conversation but it was better than nothing

"Gobber?…What were you looking at?" Astrid enquired.

"What?!... Gobber looked up from his seat on the floor, his mind catching up to the real world again before gesturing with his head and eyes to behind Astrid.

"…oh! That!"

Astrid turned to see an empty part of the forge she had never noticed before.

_**Had it always been there? She didn't think the forge had this much space. And what's with all the debris?**_

Stepping into the shadowy alcove Astrid noticed many splintered and shattered planks, their tattered ends still embedded in the ceiling. There was a broken bench, shelves, the remains of a large desk and several other pieces of charred wood stacked up in one large chaotic pile.

"Don't recognize it do ya?" Gobber asked from behind her.

Astrid thought it looked familiar but couldn't quite place it. She looked puzzled at Gobber and shook her head in defeat.

"It used to be Hiccup's wee office." The blacksmith murmured, his voice wavering.

Then it hit her. Hiccup said he had cleared out his workspace when she was with him on his lonely Island. Astrid _had_ been in it once before! Again, she remembered her encounter a year ago while Hiccup had worked on her axe.

She had been bored waiting so was looking around and found his little hideaway of creativity. She remembered not being very impressed with the cluttered desk of tools, the walls covered in anarchic sketches, the boy meddling with her axe and his fanciful ideas of ranged weaponry. Not impressed with any of it.

Now she yearned to have them all back, the tools, the sketches, and the boy. All of it.

"Stoick said he cleaned out his room at home as well." Gobber continued evenly, "He must have run out of time and had one of his dragons rip the place apart."

Astrid walked around the pile trying to decipher what had been what.

"My money is that the Gronkle did it, over grown sausage!" Gobber griped as the young blonde tapped some of the charred wood which had somehow been embedded in piles of newly formed rock. Astrid ended her analysis back beside Gobber who eyed her carefully.

"He said Berk wanted him gone, so he made sure _all_ of him was gone." Astrid intoned sorrowfully.

"Aye that he did lass, that he did."

A painful silence descended on the pair as Astrid couldn't really find a way to steer the older smith towards reading the letter without incriminating herself. Soon the only sound that could be heard was Gobber's stomach grumbling against the mead he was bombarding it with.

"Well I better go, It's late." Astrid said as she turned and began to walk out, disappointed at her lack of results.

"**You know lass! Hiccup **_**did lie**_** to you about one thing!"**

"Oh!?" Astrid spun on her heel surprised that Gobber of all people would accuse Hiccup of something. Her worry increased when she saw the mischievous look on the blacksmiths drunken face.

"What did he lie about?"

"That _all _of him was gone. He left something very special behind!" Gobber teased.

"What?" the girl asked, desperate it was something she might be able to use.

"Pass me your axe girl, I need it to get you something!" Gobber slurred, sitting up straighter against the chimney-stack.

Reluctantly Astrid unsheathed her axe and passed it to the grounded Viking, suspicious what he might do in his drunken state. Gobber always liked to chuck weapons around so the last thing she wanted was him using her beloved axe to break something. Watching Gobber closely and edging near him, she was puzzled at the way Gobber keenly examined the weapon. After a moment the older man yelped.

"Ah Ha!"

"What?!" Astrid yelped as well, surprised by the sudden sound.

"Right here!" Gobber drawled as he spat on his fingers and dug them into the underside of the blade, scraping away a layer of dirt and grime.

"What is it Gobber?" Astrid asked, worried that something was seriously wrong with her weapon.

_**Was it cracked? Would it need to be re-forged? Impossible! The blade was a masterpiece of Gobber's skill. Nothing he made ever broke. Ever.**_

"Have a look for yourself!" he said warmly, holding the axe toward her handle first, "Look at the underside of the blade, just where it meets the handle!"

Astrid took the axe, her one eye focusing easily in the low light. She followed the length of the blade toward the shaft, not sure what she was supposed to be looking for.

Then she saw it.

Right where Gobber had said, Astrid saw three miniscule, identical runes carved into the steel. They were so small you could wield the axe for years and never even notice them. But now, they stood out clear as day, those three runes that read.

_**H H H**_

It was the signature of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Hiccup lied when he said _all _of him was gone." Gobber said warmly as he saw the look of stunned realisation dawn on the young shield-maiden's face.

Astrid was speechless. She could not believe that she owed her most prized possession to the most hated and supposedly worthless Viking ever to walk the land of Berk. She remembered how over joyed she was when she received it on her 8th birthday. It had been very heavy for her back then, but in the intervening years of relentless training, she had made it an extension of herself.

She had carried it with her everywhere, trained with it, cleaned and polished it, kept sleazy boys away with it. She even slept with it for fear of dragon raids.

It had been through many of her happiest times. However darker memories surfaced as she turned the axe over in her hands.

She had fought and hurt dragons with it, decimated entire woods with it, threatened and hurt Hiccup with it.

Once again Hiccup had gotten to her emotional core that she had so fiercely kept under control for so long. She didn't know whether to hug him or hit him. If she ever got the chance Astrid decided she would do both! Hiccup had forged her father's sword 6 months ago and it was amazing, but he'd made this axe over 7 years ago and their quality was more or less the equal of each other with her father's sword having more decoration on it. He really was a master craftsman.

_**But he had given her, her axe back without a word. What did that mean?**_

Her conflicted gaze was not missed by Gobber who smiled at the reaction this little revelation stirred in the fiery young Valkyrie that stood before him, gazing at her axe with the same amount of wonder and fascination she had the day she first held it.

"You can never tell anyone about this lass! Never!"

Gobber's warning broke Astrid from her reverie.

"Hiccup was always afraid what people would say if they found out he was making their weapons. Now that you hold the only original Haddock forged blade in all of Berk, you make sure no-one finds out! If folks find out you'd be under a lot more suspicion and that's something you really don't want right now. Especially after what Stoic said about Hiccup doing…!"

"Because they might suspect me of being in league with him?" Astrid interrupted, gravely aware of the stakes they were playing for "…and I gave myself willingly…."

"Aye!" Gobber interrupted.

"You don't think he ..._dishonoured _me. Do you Gobber?" Astrid ventured.

Gobber took a drink from his mead and grandly shook his head, chuckling.

"No way in Helheim would Hiccup ever do anything as depraved as that! The boy's too good. Even after what happened in the arena. And especially to the likes of you Astrid. He loves you too much!"

Astrid blushed heavily in fear and embarrassment at Gobber being the first one to actually use the 'L' word to describe Hiccup's feelings for her.

_**Surely the mead had over-taken the old blacksmith and surely Hiccup didn't feel that strongly for her now! **_

Gobber saw her sceptical look and spoke as eloquently as his inebriation would allow.

"I always knew he was keen on you lass. He was never happier whenever you two ran around together as babes."

Astrid vaguely remembered. They _were _happy times.

"Then later, I always noticed the way he'd watch you during the raids, the way he'd always have his nose in one of his books trying to hide himself when you walked by and refused to speak to him."

She had become a young warrior by then and grimaced at her brutally severing of their friendship.

"He never stopped you know? He slaved for weeks, getting all burned and scraped and scared to forge that axe absolutely perfectly and picking the name to match its owner. I'd say you got more than just the boy's work in your hands there Astrid! I'm willing to bet there's a bit of Hiccup's soul mixed in with that metal there!"

Astrid stared at the drunken blacksmith as he slugged again from his mead jug and fixed her with a firm glare.

"You better make sure you take good care of it then!"

All Astrid did was deftly slide her blade into its harness with practiced ease. Her lack of a response made Gobber think he had offended her.

"But then what do I know, I'm just a drunken old fool missing an arm and a leg with a dragon bone keeping my pants up! It's not as if what I say matters anyway."

"Of course it matters Gobber, you knew him better than all of us."

"Not well enough!" Gobber snapped desperately, "not enough to see what Hiccup was doing. What he was truly becoming. I let myself believe he was becoming one of us and I was so happy to see the reaction he got from Stoic! I thought for the first time they'd finally make a go of things and Hiccup would be happy...now he's gone…..I didn't even get a chance to tell him goodbye!"

"He wanted to tell you goodbye himself." Astrid replied softly

"How?!" Gobber gurgled pitifully.

Astrid couldn't afford to be subtle anymore. Her time was running short so she simply gestured at the dragon manual he held.

"Look In the book Gobber."

Slightly confused Gobber opened the old book to see a sealed letter nestled on the front page with his name written on it. The old blacksmith broke the seal and unfolded it with his good hand and leaning it on the dragon manual he read it slowly, sometimes muttering to himself.

Astrid watched the different expressions pass over the blacksmiths face. She saw his eyes widen, his breathing hitch, become more erratic and at one point he clapped his arm over his mouth to stifle a sob that couldn't be contained. Astrid edged closer, desperate to see the runes written on the paper. When he was done reading Gobber lifted his eyes to see the young shield-maiden kneeling right beside him, staring intently at him.

Astrid was shocked to see the different emotions that swam through Gobber's watery eyes. He looked happy but his face was plagued by some straining, depressing sadness or anger.

Through shallow breaths Gobber wheezed. "Do you know what this says?"

Astrid shook her head.

"Read it!" Gobber said holding the letter out to her.

"Gobber I can't, Hiccup meant it for you." Astrid protested.

"Read it!" Gobber growled, jabbing the letter at her before softening his tone, "Please lass. Please."

Astrid saw how desperate Gobber was to share it and in truth, she wanted to know as well, so she obliged. Taking the letter from Gobber's trembling hands Astrid dipped her eye and began to read.

_**My dear Gobber**_

_**What can say to you except I am sorry and thank-you.**_

_**Since the day I was born you seemed to be watching over me, guiding me, loving me.**_

_**Loving in way a father would, the way a father should.**_

_**Fathers are kind, fathers protect you, fathers raise you.**_

_**You were kind, though I was protected by no-one, I was raised by you.**_

_**For five years the only family I knew was Stoic, my only home, the silent hall of my chief's house.**_

_**But then I was sent to you and though it was not perfect and I was not the easiest to live with, you became my family, the forge became my home.**_

_**Every day I was overjoyed to know I would spend my time surrounded by Iron and fire and your sometimes questionable 'wisdom', not to mention your insane stories!**_

_**You got me better than anyone on this whole island. You didn't fully understand, but at least you got me.**_

_**You showed me what it really took to survive and taught me a Hel of lot more than just blacksmithing. **_

_**I mean, look at you! You're a one legged, one armed blacksmith. How anyone could trust you to make anything more than a set of kitchen knives is beyond me and yet despite your obvious drawbacks you are loved and respected throughout Berk. I would have traded every one of my limbs to have such a place on this God's forsaken rock. **_

_**Remember I said I just wanted to be one of you guys? Well I take it back. I thank Odin I realised the truth about dragons before I gave up and started acting like a 'normal' Viking. Doing so would have destroyed everything that made me, me and would not have helped my life in any way get better. **_

_**It probably would have killed me. I mean literally 'killed' me.**_

_**You tried your best. But it wasn't enough and that has cost you.**_

_**As I asked my former dad, I ask you. What does it say above your door?**_

'_**Forge yourself.'**_

_**You told me your father carved it there to get you to learn faster and stop relying on him. **_

_**I believe it also means to trust your own instincts and find your own way.**_

_**You made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Whether that was out of respect to my former father or not, I don't care anymore. That doesn't change the fact that you accepted me for my faults, took me in and showed me a new world.**_

_**I now seek a new world of my own and my deepest regret is that I wasn't able to say goodbye to you properly or show you what I could really forge for my destiny. **_

_**I'm sorry for turning away from you but a man must live by his own conscience.**_

_**I love you. **_

_**I wish you well.**_

_**Your apprentice.**_

_**Your son.**_

_**H.H.H.**_

_**P.S. My parting wish is that you share what you passed on to me. It saved my life and I know it will save others as well. **_

_**At some point someone will come to you and ask you a question. When you hear it you will know what must be done. **_

_**Goodbye.**_

Astrid was dumbstruck. Not just at the sincerity of Hiccup's words but also at what they implied in regard to Stoic. He had essentially dis-owned his own father. If Stoic knew this letter existed his rage would be uncontrollable and he would probably kill the blacksmith out of pure misguided jealousy. As she looked into Gobber's face, she realised that fear lived in him also with the effect the words were having on the stunned blacksmith.

"He…..he…called me father!" Gobber rasped.

"Oh Gobber!"

Astrid didn't know why Gobber never had a wife or an heir of his own to carry on his legacy in the forge as most families did. For the longest time it looked like Hiccup would do that and it was clear Gobber saw him like a son but never went so far as to call him such. Now Gobber was alone and his loneliness began to overwhelm the blacksmith as his breathing grew rapid and shallow.

Gobber focused hard as Astrid blurred in and out of his vision, his guilt rising at seeing her worried expression and bandaged face. Her being here reminded him of one of his biggest mistakes and he wanted to make things right.

"I'm so sorry lass! ….It's all my fault!... _I _put you in harm's way…. talking about how much Hiccup fancied you all these years to anyone who would listen! The way Stoic went after you in front of everyone...I'm so sorry Astrid! Please forgive me child!"

Gobber's painful confession made Astrid wince. This old fool's over active mouth had helped Stoic attack her and humiliate her in front of her tribe and probably been an unwitting contributor to years of Hiccup's taunting. Things made a bit more sense now on that front. Despite his drunkenness, Astrid registered his sincerity and begrudgingly decided she wouldn't hold it against him. Much.

"It's alright." She stated unemotionally.

"**NO IT'S NOT!" **Gobber burst out suddenly lunging forward and grabbing Astrid by her wrists, the letter falling to the floor between them.

Astrid wasn't sure what she was surprised at most: the swiftness and accuracy of his movement, the stench of mead on his breath, the fact that his tong attachment was able latch around her wrist to keep a firm grip on her or the desperate intensity of his expression. She could feel the strength in Gobber's grip as much as in his words as the blacksmith scrambled from thought to thought.

"It broke the lad's heart! Every day you not speaking to him and me filling his head with fanciful notions!….You're such a beautiful wee thing….But you're just kids…And Stoic!?...He shouldn't use you like that!...He shouldn't make plans for…."

"Gobber you're hurting me!" Astrid urged as she struggled in the Blacksmith's grip. Despite being drunk he was still immensely strong.

But Gobber didn't stop. His face became manic and frightening as he let the full weight of his impending task tumble out at the young blonde in his hands. He looked terrified.

"I'm being sent to kill him Astrid!…..To lead him to his death!...It doesn't matter how long it takes….but they're going to kill Hiccup!"

"Gobber!" Astrid screamed into his face trying to snap him out of his daze. It seemed to work as Gobber came back to himself seeing the deeply disturbed look on the girls face slide into focus.

Astrid tried to comfort him using an old Viking saying "We do what we must! Even if sometimes it doesn't make sense!"

Hearing those words again and their now hollow meaning, Gobber let out a loud pathetic moan, throwing Astrid back out of his grip. The shield maiden landed on her backside while the blacksmith reared up against the stack grabbing his head, knocking his helmet off. On the floor, the once powerful man seemed so weak and Astrid felt a lump of sympathy rise in her throat as Gobber fought to catch his mead riddled breath, drowning in his own despair.

"I can't kill the boy who wrote this!" grabbing the letter in his clenching fist, "but I have let them kill the dragon master who threatened to wipe Berk out if given reason! And he _has_ reason! Why hasn't he done it yet?! When's it going to come?!

Secretly Astrid knew that she was the reason Hiccup hadn't retaliated yet but knew telling anyone was too dangerous as evidenced of Gobber's panicky outburst. She was glad that this was the only letter she agreed to deliver. Its effect though meant it be a heartfelt goodbye was literally tearing this seasoned warrior apart as Gobber's lament continued.

"How can the gods be so cruel they put such a kind soul into a boy like Hiccup and then destroy him with such a dangerous gift? Its perverse I tells ya! What can I do?"

Gobber's pleading eyes were locked to the heavens, begging the gods themselves in his desperate attempt for clarity as Astrid got slowly back on her feet.

"You could…maybe…leave?" Astrid quietly said not realising she had vocalised her thoughts. But Gobber heard her and brought his pained face back to look at her, his earlier threats to Stoic forgotten in his brutally honest drunken haze.

"Look at me Astrid! I'm older than Stoic and in far worse shape. My grandfather built this forge. For three generations Belches have been forging weapons for Berk. I can't let it all be reduced to nothing! I can't abandon the people who need me! And even if I did leave, where would I go? Who would have a run-down old blacksmith with interchangeable parts?"

"Hiccup would." Astrid said with a soft comforting smile.

Gobber smiled back at her as he spoke "Aye lass aye!" before dipping his head in defeat muttering "But that's never going to happen, I'm stuck here."

"But!..." Gobber's head shot up and his eyes came alive with a new idea, "…if I bring him back without the dragons, maybe he'll be like he was! I could convince Stoic not to kill him, make them forget about the dragons!"

The old smith was now grasping at straws and Astrid shook her head sceptically.

"What would you suggest? Just chain him up here in the forge making swords and sharpening axes for the rest of his life!?"

"It would be better than the alternative!" Gobber growled bitterly, his eyes narrowing in anger and revulsion, "You've never seen someone been given the Blood Eagle child! The way the blood pours out in rivers and the screams of the poor soul begging to be put out of their misery and the pain and the smell! To think of Hiccup going through that..."

Astrid knew of the blood eagle execution ritual and it sounded grisly, the prospect of Hiccup facing it even more so. However she couldn't let it and Gobber's despair infect her. Still standing, Astrid fixed Gobber with a steely eye and a stern voice.

"I can't tell you what to do. You have to find your own way, When the world changes, a good man finds a way to change with it!"

Despite his depressive state the old blacksmith could only smirk at the true grit the young shield maiden was showing.

"You're a real Hofferson so you are girl!" he drawled.

"We're Vikings, we're tough!" Astrid stated with pride.

"Most of the time." Gobber added morosely.

"Most of the time?" Astrid sceptically questioned.

Gobber shifted uneasily on the ground, his mixture of emotions and mead finally beginning to overpower him as he spoke.

"As much as love that boy, I hope I never see him again and that he never sets foot on Berk for as long as he lives. Cause of he does come back, it will be the end of him! I don't do this because I want to, but because I have to! The tribe demands it and I don't have any other choice. At least I can make sure he won't suffer too much! That's something? Right?"

"I understand." Astrid intoned, her voice heavy with sympathy and pity for Gobber desperately trying to justify himself to her, to anybody.

"That's just it lass!" Gobber cried, "Everyone _understands!_ But no-one's gonna _do _anything about it!...I'm sorry …so…so…sorry!"

Folding the now soaked and crumpled letter up, Gobber placed it back inside the dragon manual and began to sob, taking another desperate, stuttering drink from his mead. When he lowered the jug, large wet tears were running down his bulging cheeks, soaking his long braided moustache and jacket. His eyes glazed over and he seemed to become oblivious to the young shield-maiden in front of him.

Astrid had come here hoping to find insight into Hiccup. She got that and much more besides.

In the heart of the forge she realised that even the mightiest Viking adult could be as weak, as helpless and as conflicted as a child like her.

Only now she was _fighting _through her issues, taking steps to change and master her conscience. She knew what she had done and she would take every possible step to make it right and until the others did the same, they would only get worse.

Stoic wallowed in rage and hatred, Spitelout selfishly plotted and Gobber drowned in mead to numb the pain. In the presence of the blacksmith's weakness she felt a bizarre kind of strength.

With Gobber showing no signs of stopping his despairing sobs, a prisoner of guilt, fear and tradition, Astrid decided it was time to take her leave. She would learn nothing more here this night and she prayed Gobber would fall asleep soon to ease the pain of his tears.

Although she was not as stealthy as the trackers, Gobber didn't notice her back out the door to slip away into the shadows as the old blacksmith sat wretchedly on the ground clutching tightly to the book of lies that had been his family's greatest legacy. Astrid felt bad for the position Gobber had been put in but it was something she couldn't change or worry about right now. She had regained part of her strength in the forge. Now she was stepping into the night to face an even greater challenge.

She quickly turned on her heel only to bump straight into a huge hooded figure. At first she thought it was Stoic, such was his imposing size and she let out a gasp. However she noticed this man didn't wear the thick armoured belt and chainmail that Stoic usually sported.

He obviously wasn't an invader for he looked nothing like an Outcast or Berserker and he hadn't attacked her. His arms hung relaxed by his sides, hands loose and open, his legs straight in a non-aggressive stance. Yet he didn't seem to be one of the usual Berkian fare. He seemed…apart.

Following the body up she saw many small weapons and pouches attached to very light but sturdy looking leather armour. Where there was no armour, she saw huge bulging muscles and the odd scar along with tattoos and tribal markings. Finally reaching the man's clean shaven face she looked into wary hazel brown eyes that regarded her with a deeply analytical gaze. Although Astrid didn't get the feeling he was going to attack, she was wary of the massive double headed war-hammer that was resting behind the man's right shoulder.

"**I'm here to see the blacksmith" **the man intoned. Astrid was surprised at the gentleness of his deep bass tone and immediately felt more at ease.

"In there." The young blonde replied, gesturing into the forge.

"**Thank-you, young one, Good evening." **Was all the man said as he swiftly yet, silently stepped around her and entered the forge.

"Ah Holst!..." was all Astrid heard Gobber loudly slur as she walked away. Though she was curious about the stranger, she had more immediate concerns to deal with and couldn't afford another distraction right now.

Her conversation with Gobber had shaken her but it had served its purpose. Both for Hiccup and for her. She had kept her promise to him and now she was going to keep one to herself. She was going to reclaim her honour.

But as she walked, the enormity of her next task began to prey on her mind. The wind whined down the now dark streets of Berk. The street-torches fought to stay alight against the gusts that assailed them and it gave Astrid chills that made her pause every few steps.

But as scary as it was, she felt an unconscious force pull her along.

A need, a feeling, a sensation.

A need to feel a sensation.

Astrid wondered if she had told her mother what she was going to do maybe she would have come with her and helped her through it. She was still angry at her for unquestioningly going along with what everyone else thought.

'_No!'_ Astrid thought. '_It was her own fault the village suspected her this much. Hers alone. And she would do this alone. She would decide How and When and Who.'_

She thought of her dragon and how fearless it was, of how it made her feel in that sparking moment of bonding with her. Astrid dug deep to recapture that feeling and with a conflicted heart she trudged on determined to see her plan through.

* * *

><p>Holst had seen Gobber drunk before but never, ever like this!<p>

Still, the massive, muscle bound tracker knew exactly what to do.

Grabbing the inebriated blacksmith by the scruff of his jacket, he half dragged, half carried him from the forge to his house next door where he found the waiting Boyard.

After throwing the blacksmith into bed still firmly gripping his dragon book, Boyard and Holst conversed for quite some time, each keeping a wary eye on the silent streets of Berk for any of their fellow trackers or raiding dragons that might arrive in the night.

Boyard filled Holst in on the events of the day as well as the mission Stoic and Gobber had in mind. The gigantic tracker seemed just as perturbed at the whole affair as the old man did, but he knew if dragons were involved things couldn't be good.

He was indeed not happy with the 'no trophies' policy but calmed down after Boyard mentioned the possibility of retrieving the dead dragons at a later time. They would make a profit off this venture either way.

_**And all in the service of Berk! **_

Eventually they both went to sleep. The other trackers would be here in the morning and once they all knew what was happening, Boyard knew it would an adventure to remember!

* * *

><p>Astrid stood outside the house of her next target. She had been standing there for a good 20 minutes. The breezy air was making her feel cold but that was not why she shivered.<p>

The questioning in the mead hall and Stoic's attitude had unnerved her and it only made Hiccup's warnings repeat in her mind over and over again.

'_By taking you with me, the entire tribe would have no problem in assuming I would do the unthinkable to you!' _

The notion still outraged her but she couldn't shake the feeling that _this _was going to happen one way or another.

She then remembered how invincible felt on the back of her dragon…_her _dragon and the promise she would face the world on her own terms and this was the embodiment of that vow. Yes she was afraid but she was a shield-maiden damn it! And if she wanted to be called _fearless_ again and this was what it took? Then so be it!

Taking a deep breath she approached the door muttering to herself "No turning back."

_**Thump thump thump…**_

"Who is that at this Thor-forsaken hour?" Gunner Ingerman looked up, annoyed from his reading being disturbed.

_**Thump thump thump…..**_

"Well it must be important, check and see who it is dear". Magnahild replied not looking up from her needle point.

"Of course my love".

Quickly Gunner was at door, one hand on the handle, the other on the knife in the back of his belt. Sweeping the door open he leaned out, ready for either friend or foe. The person who met his gaze didn't seem to fit either category right now as evident by his puzzled expression.

"Astrid?"

"Good evening Mr Ingerman, I apologise for calling at such a late hour." Astrid said as respectfully as she could.

Though puzzled by the girl's unexpected appearance and that she was alone, Gunner replied,

"Not at all girl , but I thought you would be at home. Do your parents know you are out? It might not be safe."

"Yes, they know!" Astrid said evenly, "they said as long as I was quick and Gobber said the chances of a dragon attack are low with a storm coming."

"Very good then, do come in." the large Viking replied, gesturing her to enter, releasing the grip on his hidden weapon.

"Actually I can't stay, I was sent to fetch Mrs Ingerman." Astrid said becoming a bit more nervous under his analytical gaze.

"Oh!? Magnahild! You're wanted!" Gunner said over his shoulder.

Immediately the woman came to the door, also very curious as to why Astrid was there.

"Hello Astrid."

"Mrs Ingerman." Astrid gave a quick bow.

"I'm wanted for something?" the elder woman enquired.

"Yes, Gothi sent me to fetch you. She wants to see you right away."

Magnahild became worried. As one of the village's healers she would have to deal with all sorts of injuries but if Gothi, her own teacher required assistance, then it must be very serious.

"Really? Is there something wrong? Is somebody hurt?" she asked the girl, concerned.

"I'm not sure! But she wants to see you right away!" Astrid was starting to falter a bit, wondering if indeed this was the right course of action as Magnahild's look of concern grew.

"You're sure she didn't say why?" the healer asked more forcefully.

"All I know is Gothi implied that's it's a …" Astrid searched for words that would hopefully not give her away "…private… personal matter. That's all she would say. Will you come please?"

Magnahild was scrutinizing the young shield-maiden very closely now. Her body language seemed tense; her hands bunched into tight fists, her one visible eye stared firmly at her but in an urgent, almost pleading manner. Eventually Magnahild's gaze softened as she nodded.

"Alright Astrid, just let me fetch…."

Before Magnahild could finish her sentence she felt a cloak fall across her shoulders, Gunner stepped around beside her, clasping it across the front of her neck sharing a smile with her as he did so. Astrid heartened at the warmth the too large Vikings held for each other in their gaze. Though she had devoted her life to being a shield maiden, part of Astrid hoped that _if _she did get married she would share similar glances with her own husband. That is, if this worked.

"I'll be back as quick as I can dear". The woman said warmly.

"Don't take too long woman; I'll be waiting for you!" Gunner chortled as he handed her a leather knapsack that contained the tools of her healer's trade.

With that the two Viking women walked away from the Ingerman household, Gunner lingering in the doorway as he watched his wife and her beautiful swaying hips fade off into the distance. Closing the door, Gunner resumed his place by the fire with his tankard of mead and the book of stories he had been reading closely before the young shield-maiden had knocked.

The path to Gothi's though well-worn, was strangely difficult for Magnahild as she had to quicken her step to keep up with the young Hofferson. It worried her as to what was so urgent that it made Astrid's pace almost two strides short of a run. Between breaths she ventured to the girl.

"Astrid, Did Gothi tell you who exactly needs help?"

"No but it's very important!" was her curt response, not even looking away from the path.

Magnahild was very confused now.

_The situation was serious but somehow not life threatening. Gothi needed her help? Ludicrous! And even if she did, Gothi would want her to know who exactly needed help so she could at least have idea of what of expect. And why did she send Astrid alone? Surely Gothi would have blown her summoning horn or sent one of the Vikings who lived closer to her?_

Something didn't add up here.

Again she asked, "Are you _sure_ you're alright? Your wounds aren't acting up are they? You weren't hurt since you were with Hiccup?"

"No! I'm fine. Hiccup took care of me _**perfectly**_. We just need to get to Gothi's!"

The abrupt tone the girl used gave Magnahild pause and the conversation was left to hang as the pair of females climbed the steep slope to Gothi's healing hut which looked out over the entire island.

Astrid slowed as Magnahild rapped the door gently and entered without waiting for a response.

"Gothi! I came as soon as I…"

Magnahild stopped in her tracks as she beheld the old healer looking at her in surprise and bewilderment from her rocking chair. The healers hut was empty and completely silent save for the wizened old woman and the sound of the door closing followed by the unmistakable clicking of its lock being secured.

Magnahild stiffened and adrenaline started to pump through her system as if she were a wild animal that had just been caught in a trap. Without even turning to face Astrid, Magnahild knew that she had been deceived and the young Viking would need a damn good explanation.

Gothi rose from her chair, hobbling on her staff and stood by Magnahild as she turned to face the blonde shield-maiden.

Both were startled by what they saw.

Leaning against the door, its key firmly grasped in her trembling hands was Astrid, a look of panic on her face. Not at facing these two formidable women but by something else entirely, something a lot bigger they could only guess at.

Magnahild stepped forward speaking in very calm tones at the uncharacteristically jittery young girl, "Astrid dear, tell me what's wrong. Why did you bring me here?"

"You're the village midwife." Astrid said, quietly staring at her

"I am."

"And Gothi is the chief healer and the village elder." she said darting a look at the inscrutable old lady.

"She is."

"So you know what you're doing right?..." Astrid's voice wreaked of desperation "….and when people ask you…..you tell them the truth….. they believe you…..They won't question…they trust you….right?

"Well of course dear!" Magnahild was bewildered by the child's strange need for confirmation of their credentials, "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"I need you to do something." Astrid's voice had an edge that spooked her.

"What?" asked Magnahild as both she and Gothi leaned forward in anticipation.

"I need you to….to…..ex…exam…..they think…I'm….not…not…..…"

Astrid couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to ask the older women to perform such a procedure on her. Despite all the promises and vows of determination she had constantly made to herself, it was still such a terrifying prospect to deal with so early in life. Not even thinking of her dragon helped.

Yes her mother had skirted around certain _issues _and given her all but the briefest of _talks _after she started her monthly cycle of bleeding. But _this!…_this was too much. She was too young to be dealing with this kind of situation. Astrid looked down at floor in defeat, her hands resting at her waist.

The look she bore broke both women's hearts as they came to the realisation as to what Astrid was asking.

Magnahild and Gothi were stunned. Never had they imagined being confronted like this by Astrid Hofferson who was so fiercely independent. She disliked seeing the healers, believing her warrior body would be immune to the cuts and bruises it sustained.

Yet they had witnessed how vulnerable she was made to feel by Stoic and Spitelout's verbal assault on her in the mead hall earlier that day. Quite frankly they were both disgusted at the girl's treatment and balked at the notion of the boy doing anything like that to her. In fact, with all the chaos going on Magnahild had planned on approaching Gothi and the Hoffersons tomorrow once things had calmed down to deal with the issue herself.

But now Astrid was here, alone, trembling in the firelight asking….no begging….them to perform what was a deeply personal examination, all to ensure her maiden-hood was still intact and her place in the tribe secure.

The mid-wife closed the gap between them and placed her hands on Astrid's shoulders to comfort her.

She understood.

It was not the first time she had seen such an expression on such a young woman's face. They were Vikings after all and though Berk didn't do it as other tribes did, raids on other islands involved plenty of pillaging, looting and some of the more barbaric men helping themselves to any women they found regardless of position, rank or in some cases …age.

Even though she didn't want to believe it, the potential for such brutish action was part of every Viking….even Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Kneeling down to Astrid's eye level, Magnahild spoke.

"You want us to _examine _you. Because they said Hiccup has stolen your virtue."

"No he didn't!" Astrid snapped, her eye wide at the accusation. Magnahild noted she said it not so much to protect herself but as if she was defending Hiccup. Astrid calmed quickly but the rest of her words faltered out as she tried desperately to find the right way through this scenario, the wary looks of her fellow villagers passing through her mind.

".…I mean I_ know_ he didn't…..I…..I _am _pure…I just don't want _them_ ….thinking…..saying….._that_ about me….about him….it's about …our honour...it must be….intact…...he would never do…._that_…to me…never…if you tell them….they will believe you….won't they?"

Magnahild pulled Astrid into a full embrace as the shivering child dropped the key she had been clutching and latched onto the midwife. After a few moments Magnahild pushed Astrid back to look at her in the eye.

"Of course they will believe us. Once we know for sure, if anyone dares cast such an accusation at you again, Gothi and I will stand beside you. You will have our seal on the matter and if that does not persuade them, my operating knife to their throat will!"

Magnahild rose up to her full height which seemed to dwarf the teenager in the dim firelight. She fully embodied the strength she implied and yet she exuded an aura of comfort and compassion that only her mother could match. Looking at the young blonde Magnahild declared.

"Astrid, you are possibly the bravest and most honourable young Viking I have ever met. You come to _us_, alone, you place yourself in our care despite how scared you are of what it means. You are going to make an incredible shield-maiden!"

"Thank-you." Astrid whispered.

"No need", Magnahild said raising her hand, suddenly becoming very business-like, "Now! Let us proceed apace…I suspect your parents do not know you are here?"

"They think I'm with Gobber" Astrid replied sheepishly.

"I see, well after we are done you should tell them to allay their own fears…" The midwife halted as she noticed the girl flinch at the idea, "…or….maybe…. you would like _me_ to tell them?"

"Could you?" Astrid responded, relief spreading through her, "Mom…..I don't….think she believes."

Magnahild knew well the girl's apprehension but was a bit perturbed by Eira's paranoia. Truly every generation suffered from the same problems, fathers fought with sons, mothers screamed at daughters, but no-one, _no-one_ was ever comfortable talking about _that_ part of their bodies with _anyone_. It led to so much unnecessary hurt. The mid-wife smiled as she looked at her.

"Of course I will Astrid. Your mother and I have been friends since we were babies! She will understand. Plus who do you think brought _you_ kicking and screaming into this world eh?!"

Astrid chuckled at the mid-wife's quip.

Sensing her easing mid Magnahild stepped around Astrid and began ushering her to Gothi's operating table where the old healer had already covered it with a layer of wolf-skin and lit several candles providing more light for the imminent examination.

As she got closer to the table Astrid began to slow, feeling the pressure of Magnahild's guiding hand on her back.

"Will it take long?…will it…...hurt?"

"No." Magnahild responded as Gothi shook her head "….It will take but a few minutes…..it will not hurt…..but it may feel…. uncomfortable. There is nothing to worry about".

Sitting up on the table Astrid felt uncertain as the two women came to face her.

"You will need to remove your axe, belt and skirt." Magnahild said evenly.

Astrid obeyed the older woman's command and she handed them to Gothi who placed them on a nearby stool. Still shaking slightly, the healer and mid-wife slowly positioned her on her back and placed a linen sheet over her torso and lifted it up so it created a screen about a foot high blocking Astrid's view of her legs.

"You will need to hold this up while we work. It's best that you do not see this time." Magnahild intoned.

Astrid's mind suddenly went into overdrive._ 'Wait! This time? this time!? This was meant to be a one-time thing! Was she meant to do this all the time now? She really needed to have a better conversation with her mother about all this and give a certain scrawny Viking the thrashing of a lifetime!_

Taking the cloth in both hands, Astrid locked her arms and held it up, clamping her eyes shut as she felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. She had no intention of watching this and prayed it wouldn't last long.

Gently she felt her leggings being removed and she gasped heavily as the procedure began.

10 minutes later, Astrid was sitting on a stool by the fire. Her clothes back on in their rightful place and a furious plea in her heart that she'd never have endure anything like that ever again. Magnahild was right in saying it wouldn't hurt but she felt very uncomfortable _down there_ and she prayed it would go away as soon as possible.

Gothi interrupted her thoughts as she passed Astrid a steaming hot mug of a strange smelling tea. Astrid looked at Gothi who nodded in a comforting gesture.

"For the discomfort, it will ease how you are feeling," Magnahild assured from her own chair, her tea giving off a little pillar of steam that clouded her soft features.

Most times when Magnahild performed such an examination, it was to determine if a woman was fertile, confirm a pregnancy, aid in a birth or deduce anything that _encouraged_ the act of childbirth.

Despite that Magnahild and Gothi could not contain their relief when they confirmed an equally relieved Astrid that she was indeed still pure and there was no danger of any slight on her virtue coming from her little 'adventure' with the newest outcast from Berk. Of course Astrid already knew that, but it was reassuring to know that she now had the support of the islands best experts on the subject to have her back. Soon everyone would know, including her parents.

"I must say this day has been a day of firsts". Magnahild casually remarked, sniffing her aromatic tea, "Hiccup, the dragons, the meeting, our weapons, you. It's been…"

"…..Crazy?" Astrid interrupted.

"Indeed." Magnahild smiled gesturing her cup to Astrid, before her expression changed back to the inquisitive look she gave the girl when she first knocked on her door.

"Astrid….You don't have to tell us but I would like to know….You said you wanted make sure that _'our'_ honour must be kept intact…..Yours _and_ Hiccup's."

She noticed the shield-maiden wasn't looking at her now, her eyes fixed on the fire but she pressed on,

"…..Why are you determined to include Hiccup's honour with your own? Surely you should be more concerned with preserving your own virtue and not even care about his. After all he did kidnap you!"

Astrid sipped her tea still staring at the fire as she considered the older Viking's question, Hiccups words about keeping her _above suspicion_ echoing in her mind. Magnahild unsure of the girls silence ventured again.

"Astrid…"

"Yes. He did kidnap me…." Astrid interrupted her tone even and matter of fact, "…..yes, he took me away…yes I was his prisoner…..But…..he treated my wounds…he treated me with respect. He's _always_ treated me with respect. Just because he broke our laws doesn't mean he's become some barbaric Friesian or evil Roman who rape and pillage everywhere they go!"

The two older ladies were surprised at Astrid's language and her knowledge of the world outside the Archipelago as she kept speaking.

"He's not like them and I won't let gossip-mongers and fork-tongues slander _him_ by slandering _me _for something we all know he didn't do. He showed he still has some honour and I….respect that…..even if others don't."

Both of the women nodded at this valuable insight into the young man they had witnessed blow up their kill ring at the day's beginning. Now at the days end they were getting an insight into Astrid's character as well.

"I wouldn't ever worry about your honour child. You're going to make an excellent shield-maiden, an outstanding warrior….." Magnahild looked mischievously down into her cup " …and you'll make some lucky Viking man a fine wife!"

Astrid turned sharply, shocked at Magnahild's little smirking comment but could not respond as the mid-wife asked forcefully.

"Do you think it's wise that they go after him?"

The young shield-maiden's outrage was quickly replaced by the many fears she held for Hiccup and the rest of the tribe.

"No." Astrid began, "….if they do….and they hurt his dragons I think Hiccup will ki…...he'll do whatever it takes to protect them and if Hiccup gets hurt again…..the dragons….they won't hold back. He told me how he felt. He wants to come back, not today, not tomorrow but someday. If we go after him now I'm scared he'll either leave forever or he'll return with his dragons and when he's done Berk will be nothing but a burning pile of ash."

Magnahild and Gothi shared a look at the deadly earnest that was apparent in Astrid's voice as she expressed her no-win scenario. All three women gazed at the fire and imagined the screams of the dying and the smell of burning flesh as it played through their minds.

A gust of wind shook the widow shutters, breaking them all from their trance.

"I think it's time we got going." Magnahild announced.

Astrid stood, finishing her warm tea with a satisfied gulp. Bowing to the older women, Astrid spoke.

"Thank you elder Gothi, Lady Ingerman. You have done me a great service. Know that the Hofferson clan is in your debt. If you ever need anything of me in the future, my axe is yours."

Both Gothi and Magnahild stood and reciprocated her bow, endeared by Astrid's sense of formality and respect.

All three women looked at each other with smiles of relief and joyous hearts, their little coven alive with the bond they now shared. Once Magnahild donned her cloak, she and Astrid hurried out the door into the gusting wind. A storm was on the way at it would hit fully within the next few hours if they were lucky.

Sharing one final look with the village elder over their shoulders, a young and older blonde Viking headed back down to the village below leaving Gothi alone.

The trip back to the Ingerman residence was a lot faster as the steep downward slope and the prevailing wind pushed the two Vikings along. Arriving at Magnahild's door, both women looked at each other with firm faces, one warrior to another.

Astrid suddenly broke the standoff by diving at Magnahild and throwing her arms around her body in a grateful hug. The mid-wife simply placed a motherly hand on Astrid's glowing blonde hair and gently stroked it in understanding. After a few moments Astrid jumped back to say something but Magnahild stopped her with a raised hand, a shaking head and knowing smile.

Astrid kept stepping backwards, keeping her eye locked on her. Enough words had been spoken between them. With a grateful smile Astrid simply mouthed a silent _'thank-you!'_ to the mid-wife before turning on her heel and dashing towards her clan's home.

As soon as the girl was out of sight, Magnahild shook her head ruefully as she pushed her own door open.

"What in the name of the nine realms took you so long?!" Gunner whisper shouted, not wanting to wake his sleeping son upstairs. Well, supposedly sleeping. Fishlegs had done an excellent job of sneaking up to bed before they could talk and his pretend snoring wasn't the most convincing when Gunner had tried to call him down.

Saying nothing, Mrs Ingerman closed the door, shed her cloak and bag, walked over to her husband and sat on his lap. The male Ingerman smiled at his wife who planted a chaste kiss on his lips as a response before whispering.

"Oh just dealing with some young Viking's problems, problems you really wouldn't want to know about!"

"Oh really?" Gunner asked sarcastically.

"Yes my love, really." The Mid-wife answered evenly.

"Anything to do with the Haddock boy?" Gunner matched her tone, "If Stoic and Spitelout get their way, I sure wouldn't want to be him right now!"

"I fear he does figure into it but I'd rather not go into it right now." Magnahild responded, keeping her suspicions to herself.

Gunner sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Well! I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Did the young Hofferson girl get home safe? I doubt Ragnar and Eira will be pleased if she up and disappears again!"

"She's a strong girl. Nothing will happen to her unless she wills it so." The mid-wife knew that for certain.

"Of that I have no doubt!" Gunner chuckled.

"Come husband. It's late and come the morrow there is work to be done! And sleeping in is not an option!" Magnahild ordered playfully.

With a rueful smile, Gunner slid his wife off his lap and stood beside her, still keeping his voice low, "If my lady says so, it shall be done."

And with that the Ingermans snuffed out their candles and quietly made their way up to bed to prepare for a new day.

* * *

><p>Astrid slipped in to her room and sat down on her bed. Her heart was pounding and her breathing shallow. She had done it! She had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt she was in fact what she said she was.<p>

She felt worthy, appreciated, her life had value again, she felt she could handle anything now, she had part of her soul back. A part of her soul that Stoic had tried to steal from her. By taking advantage of her confusion and the suspicious nature of the tribe, Stoic had been clever and broken her.

But now she was fixed. Hiccup's potions were healing her body, Gobber had stirred her conscience, Gothi and Magnahild and healed her spirit.

She was _fearless Astrid Hofferson_.

True, Hoffersons could be thrown off by the unexpected, but once they planted their feet they were immovable and indestructible. The ground had been very unstable recently but Astrid could finally see a way forward.

Astrid knew Stoic would be coming for her in a few hours. Though she hoped what Hiccup said wouldn't come to pass, she was determined to be ready just in case.

Soon her mother would know the undeniable truth and not only would it rebuild Astrid in her eyes but it would also rebuild Hiccup in the tribe's eyes as well. She would fix what she had done.

Talking the blindfold out of her belt once again Astrid looked for somewhere to put it. Somewhere it wouldn't be taken from her, but easy enough to find if she wanted it. Her room was always being cleaned or could be burnt down in a raid. She couldn't keep it in her belt forever as it would take up space she needed for weapons or tools she might need.

_Wait! Her weapons!_

She remembered what her mother said about her maiden-band and what she did with hers after she married Ragnar.

She attached it to his hunting spear.

Astrid unsheathed her axe and stared at the runes forged in to the axe head. _Valkyrie Blade_. That was what Hiccup named her axe. He thought she was a Valkyrie. That must mean he felt _something _for her mustn't it? Was Gobber right? What were his feelings now?

Were they similar to the warm fuzzy feelings she had in her stomach right now as she brushed her hands over the finely carved runes of the blade as well as his cleverly hidden signature?

'_And why did it matter at all?!'_

She could only guess, wait and see what fate had in store.

Placing the axe in front of her, Astrid took the green band and proceeded to wrap it around the axe handle right below the double-headed blade. Round and round the fabric went effectively hiding Hiccup's signature as it created more layers with each rotation. Astrid kept the fabric tight and soon the former blindfold was knotted securely to the shaft of her axe. Astrid allowed about six inches of fabric to hang down from each end of the knot so they would catch in the wind whenever it blew or when she swung the axe through the air.

Her little pieces of Hiccup would always be with her now, disguised as a warrior customising their weapon and no-one would dare take Astrid Hoffersons axe, let alone interfere with any personal touches she made. This part of Hiccup was hers now and she would never let it go. As for the rest of him, Astrid realised that still remained to be seen.

Leaning the axe against her headboard Astrid readied for bed. If the messenger did come she refused to be caught in just her undergarments and nightdress. She had just won back her chastity so she was not going to let Stoic use her modesty as a weapon against her.

However if she was fully clothed Stoic would know someone had tipped her off and things might only get worse.

Deciding to compromise, Astrid removed her spiked skirt, leather harness and utility-belt. They hadn't protected her before so she wouldn't look to them for security this time. Keeping on her leggings, tunic and jacket would be enough she thought. She placed her boots directly beside her bed so she could step into them if she had the chance but was prepared to do without if she was denied the opportunity.

Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, Astrid saw her rediscovered confidence and promised herself she would not lose it again.

Climbing into bed Astrid lay down, all the possible futures lying ahead of her and how she would handle them, still swirling around her mind.

She thought of Hiccup and she thought of her dragon. She thought of the bitterness of old men but was warmed by the comfort of two older women. She had what she needed to survive, she just had to hold on and everything would be ok, everything would be alright. She had just been through an incredibly personal and somewhat painful procedure to prove who and what she was and survived. No-one could take that away from her.

If she could survive that then she could survive anything.

She would make sure of that.

With a confident grin, she allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful yet light sleep.

* * *

><p>Securing the door Gothi hobbled back to her operating table and threw off the wolf skin covering. Tentatively drawing a pouch from her belt she emptied its contents onto the hard wooden table top.<p>

It had been many years since Gothi had attempted a vision by casting these particular types of bones, but times had become desperate and so had she.

Taking them up and shaking them while uttering some intelligible sounds of prayer she cast them down. The rune carved, dragon bones clicked and clattered as they hit the wood, landing in different chaotic configurations before her. Gothi repeated the ritual again and again, her muttering getting louder each time. Then on the 13th casting, Gothi opened her eyes and gazed at the scattered bones.

A vision suddenly struck her mind.

She saw a man roaring in anger, disappear into a wall of flames only to emerge as a huge growling monster with jagged black dragon scaled armour, flaming eyes and huge clawed hands. His enemy was the world and it conflagrated around him, such was his will. Screams and pleas for mercy filled the air, along with the sounds of rattling chains and the cracking of whips. Mighty cities were erected only to be cast down again and the cycle forced to repeat over and over and over. Lines of slaves in misery choked the roads of an endless wild wasteland while dark winged daemons flew overhead roaring and snarling with sadistic pleasure.

Gothi struggled to breathe as the darkness of the vision threatened to overwhelm her but she could not stop and clutched her staff tightly as it continued.

Suddenly there was water and it seemed every ocean smothered the land of flames in an effort to quench the fire and shadow. The steam evaporated the entire hellish landscape away and all that could be heard was the faint sound of bird song. From the mists came trees and then the sight of a city that had a huge spire rising up out of its centre. Sounds of life came forward, bricks being broken and set, walls being built, the joyful cries of playing children, the jostling and shouting of the market place. The spire seemed to pierce the sky itself and it exuded power and majesty surrounded by happy subjects under a sunny sky.

But still the one constant was the dark winged shadows that roared and cast their black reflections over everything. The denizens of the white city did not seem frightened by the winged wraiths above them. That was until flame erupted all over again and everything was consumed. Only fire remained and would remain forever.

As if feeling like she had been burned, the elder snapped out of her vision with such force she was flung to the floor. Picking herself up she hobbled back to where she had been sitting before Astrid and Magnahild's arrival.

What the runes foretold she could not decipher yet, but she did know much suffering would be involved, both necessary and unnecessary. And it frightened her.

In the silence of her hut Gothi closed her eyes to meditate on the potential meanings of her vision. Soon all that could be heard was the rattling of her storm shutters and the steady rhythmic creaking of her rocking chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys!<strong>

**Astrid and Gobber had to some seriously heavy issues to deal with! I really agonized over this chapter for ages so I hope I handled them with enough sensitivity.**

**This marks the end of the 'Bad company' arc, next up we have an arc called 'alone in the dark'.**

**In the next chapter we will flip back to Hiccup and him dealing with his dragons after he wakes up. He's gonna be having a really fun night time adventure that brings more familiar faces to the fore and sets up an important relationship for future chapters.**

**Once again thanks for the great response so far and any questions, reviews, PM's or feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**A usual next posting won't be for at least 10 days.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	8. I, Alone Ch8: Alone in the dark Part 1

**Greetings all!**

**Here we are back again for the next chapter in the 'I, Alone' story.**

**This begins a section entitled 'alone in the dark' and we finally return to our favourite dragon master who, when we saw him last, had helped Astrid bond with her dragon before sending her home and then passed out from exhaustion and a very interesting 'interaction' with Toothless.**

**Now that so much has gone on with Astrid, Stoic, Gobber and the rest of the Berkians, let's see what Hiccup gets up to on a little night time adventure. And as promised, there will be some dragon action and the appearance of some old and new faces.**

**As always reviews, PM's and feedback are greatly appreciated. They make me work harder and hopefully each chapter better.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I, Alone<strong>_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Alone in the Dark:**_

_**Part 1**_

**He was alone in the dark.**

He wasn't sure where he was but he could feel it was warm and comforting.

**That voice! What did it say?**

The soft melody he thought he heard had stoppe**d.**

**The wondrous lady he was dancing with in his arms had vanished also.**

He could not picture her face but knew she was beautiful and her hands felt soft when they held his.

**As he tried to become aware of his surroundings he felt restricted.**

Like he was being protected from something.

**Something out there, in the black.**

He wanted to explore this place. To manifest his thoughts but no matter where he journeyed in this dark, thrumming haze nothing appeared, not even anything surreal or abstract. He tried to focus.

**But all was a darkness that seemed alive with the contrasting rhythms of numerous heartbeats and breathing cycles.**

It was something that was there but had nothing to do with him.

**He began to feel alone again.**

However, knowing that he was in a dreamless sleep pricked his conscious brain into action.

**If he wanted to do anything now, the only choice was to wake up.**

**And with that, his eyes flickered open and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third awoke.**

**The first thing Hiccup realised when he opened his eyes was….he was alone in the dark!**

* * *

><p><strong>But this time it was not the impenetrable blackness of his dreams he faced. <strong>

This was a different type of darkness. It had a scaly texture, a clearly defined movement of breathing that made the scales click and rub against each other. He could feel warmth radiating out from the large soft mass into his body, the pressure of powerful limbs encircling his neck and chest in a close hug and a distinct aroma that spoke of fire, the sea and the air.

Turning his head Hiccup smiled as he took in the pitch black form of Toothless as he slumbered, a deep grin of contentment on his draconic face.

Though he could have happily gone to back to sleep and not spoilt this beautiful moment, Hiccup was getting restless, so he took in a deep breath to yawn and tried to lift the Nightfury's thickly armoured paw from off of him. The effort though pretty futile on Hiccup's part was enough to make the ebony dragon stir and two bright acid green eyes appeared, lighting up their little dark cocoon from within.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup smiled groggily as the dragon regarded him and warbled, "Mind if I get up and stretch my legs?"

Toothless crooned and carefully unwrapped his limbs from around his boy, allowing him to get up into a crouch. The Nightfury then drew back his wing which he had wrapped around them, allowing a little more light in and Hiccup prepared to stand up.

However when the Nightfury's black wing slid away, Hiccup was surprised to see another barrier blocking him. This time it was deep blue. Hiccup recognized it as the wing belonging to the Deadly Nadder.

'_**So it had come back and hopefully Astrid was returned safely to Berk.' **_Hiccup thought.

Hiccup reached up and let his fingers slide gently over the leather-like membranes of the Nadder's wing. The reaction he got was the sound of a loud squawking shudder and the wing quickly retracted.

'_**Were dragons ticklish?' **_He smirked, looking forward to investigating that little aspect of dragon biology.

With the blue wing gone Hiccup saw a large canvas of red and purple.

'_**The Nightmare!' **_Hiccup realised. He went to stroke this wing only for it to lift off before he could touch it, the commotion the Nadder made obviously waking the larger fire-breathing lizard. With his exit now clear, Hiccup stood up to full height (which wasn't much really) stretched out his body and surveyed his surroundings.

All around him the dragons had come together in a circular huddle with him at the centre. Toothless was right beside him and the Nadder was on his other side by the now dead fire. The nightmare had wrapped around them, while the Zippleback and the Gronkle made up the final outer layer. Hiccup hadn't seen where the red terrible terror was so assumed it was sleeping up a tree somewhere.

The commotion now caused all of the dragons to wake up fully and they began stretching themselves, spreading their wings and letting out deep guttural yawn-like growls. Joints clicked, bones popped and tails flicked through the air as the gaggle of beasts finally came to their senses with a fascinated Viking boy in the middle of it all.

The boy noticed the sun was now getting low, almost resting on the horizon. Twilight was on its way. He had been asleep for a couple of hours then. Looking out over the sea he couldn't help but think of his former guest. Somewhere out there was Astrid.

Hiccup turned to inspect each dragon as it shook itself awake. Approaching the Nadder, which had begun to preen itself, he gently began stroking its jaw line, earning a deep purr and the dragon's full attention.

"So you got Astrid back girl?" he asked the Nadder. He smiled when the dragon playfully bobbed its head up and down.

"Good girl! I knew you could do it! You must have flown so fast! I bet you gave those nasty Vikings the fright of their lives! And Astrid loves you now I'll bet, you pretty thing! Thank-you!"

On hearing the young Viking's enthusiastic praise the Nadder, squawked happily and stuck its head up in the air proudly before stamping around as if to rub the sharp-toothed faces of the other dragons in it. The other lizards didn't appreciate the gesture and while the likes of the Gronkle and Zippleback tried to ignore it by looking away, the Monstrous Nightmare growled angrily. Toothless himself wasn't best pleased either to see his boy giving so much praise to another dragon and gently nudged Hiccup in the back.

Turning to face his ebony friend Hiccup understood the look on the Nightfury's face and gave him a big hug, wrapping his arms across his wide face. Backing up, he looked into his friend's large green eyes again as if searching for something, remembering the disembodied voice he had heard before he passed out earlier.

'_**Did that even happen?' **_Hiccup thought before shrugging the ludicrous idea off.

'_**No! He was probably just insanely exhausted and intolerably lonely; his mind was making him hear things he wanted to hear. But he would certainly investigate the idea of being able to better communicate with dragons in the future. **_

_**Right after he found out where Nightfuries were ticklish!'**_

"Oh, don't worry, you jealous reptile! I love you too bud!...Say! Hey guys! Why don't we all go out for a night time flight? Shake the sand off! What do you say?!"

Toothless and all the other dragons stopped what they were doing and made a collective happy warble communicating they all thought it was a great idea. Dragons belonged in the air and they had been on the ground since that afternoon so they were all eager to get back into the sky with their young ward. The dragons knew flying made Hiccup happy and when he was happy he was not angry or vengeful.

Hiccup grinned as he mounted Toothless, sliding his foot into the tail fin control and made a grand gesture with his hand to attract the other dragon's attention.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!"

And with that Hiccup and Toothless launched into the sky at a blistering pace, the rest of the dragons diving into the air as fast as they could to catch up. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw the four other dragons catch up behind them and fall into strange sort of formation. The Nightfury, curbing its prodigious speed led with the Nadder on his right, the Nightmare on his left while the Zippleback and Gronkle fell in behind them.

Hiccup smiled widely, marvelling at their combined majestic power as they flew in the deep burning red of the setting sun. He knew he would never tire of the sights and sensations that raced through his body when he was up in the air. Up here there was no more pain, no more hurt, no accusing eyes and mocking voices to reach him. Up here there was only trust, loyalty, acceptance and the unspoken bond they all shared.

Tired of feeling angry and unable to contain his joyous emotions any longer, Hiccup threw his arms over his head and let out a wild holler that attracted all of the dragon's attention.

"**THIS IS AMAZING! WOOOHOOOOO!"**

The dragons responded with a triumphant roar, Toothless roaring the loudest of all and blasting glittering balls of plasma into the air ahead of them that exploded in bright starbursts. Following the Nightfury's example the other dragons let loose their flames and Hiccup was surrounded by a waving maelstrom of fire and explosions that rained down like a glorious deadly monsoon.

The swirling flames though entrancing, made Hiccup nervous and he deftly dodged around the dragon fire, making sure Toothless' prosthetic tail-fin didn't catch light. He only had this one and had yet to make a spare or an improved version. He mentally made a note to do so as the current version was only made of lightweight leather and basic metal rods. He knew he could make it better; he just needed a bit of time.

Toothless' acrobatic ducks, weaves and rolls to avoid the flames impressed the other dragons so much that they stopped breathing fire and joined in. Hiccup focused hard to steer and held on for dear life as they all got caught up in an ever-increasing display of dives and swoops as each dragon showed off their own speed, agility and manoeuvrability. They flew up over the clouds and brushed through the spray of the crashing sea.

Hiccup didn't want to leave the sky and the dragons seemed to be full of limitless energy. They flew together like that until well after the sun went down and unintentionally travelled many miles from their little island base. The clouds had grown thick blocking out the stars and a gentle breeze was gusting through the air.

Soon Hiccup and his dragons were calmly gliding over quiet black seas, their exuberance drained and desire for fun satisfied.

Eventually Hiccup spoke as he looked around at the beasts he flew with, a small frown passing over his brows.

"You know what bud!?" he said absentmindedly rubbing the neck of the Nightfury beneath him which glanced back at him in acknowledgement, "I don't really like the name _brotherhood of dragons_."

Hiccup thought it had sounded cool when he spoke it to the tribe and to Astrid but now he had calmed down he wasn't so sure.

"I mean _brotherhood_ suggests everyone here is male but the Nadder is a female and if Astrid ever did join us that would make two at least, not to mention any other females. I mean what do you think? _Should_ we call ourselves the brotherhood of dragons?"

The Nightfury beneath him gave a discontented shudder and flicked his head so one of his ear flaps smacked Hiccup in the side of the head.

"OW!" Hiccup yelped in surprise and pain "OK! OK! I get it! No more brotherhood of dragons!"

Toothless smiled a razor sharp smile and warbled out one of his dragon laughs.

"Great! Just what I need! Dragon criticism!" Hiccup mumbled sarcastically, "Oh well, best get thinking on a new name then!"

As they flew on, somewhat aimlessly, Hiccup laboured hard to think of a definition that could accurately sum up what their bizarre little collective was. He thought of poetic titles such as _'Dragonicas'_, _'The Breath of Fire'_ and even dramatic courtly titles such as '_The Order of the Dragon'_ or _'The Sky Strikers'_. Granted they all sounded great in their own right but they were a bit ostentatious despite Hiccup's own self-confessed dramatic flair.

But most importantly, it was the comical _'are-you-serious?'_ looks the other dragons gave that assured Hiccup he had to keep trying. He laughed at their reaction and threw out some completely ludicrous ideas just to tease them.

And it worked every time.

After a while he stopped joking and thought more seriously about it. He was probably thinking too hard. Maybe if he just kept it simple and practical. He cycled threw a lot of animalistic definitions he knew from listening to the farmers and shepherds on Berk.

**Flock, gaggle, array, host?** – they sounded ok but were too vague. Fine to describe _what _they were but not _who _they were.

Other words came to his mind as he ran his hands through his hair to get his brain to work harder.

**Congregation? -** No way! He wanted to start a new life, not a religion! There were plenty of Gods as it was and they hated him enough already. No need to go antagonizing them!

**Clique, throng, troupe?** - Nah! Too elitist. If he was going to ever try and convince others to give dragons a chance he didn't want anyone to feel inferior. The Nadder seemed to like them a lot though. But then a vain dragon like that would!

**Faction, horde, legion, army?** - Although these words accurately summed up the raw power he now wielded and the title of '_army' _seemed strangely appealing to him, again Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to project that aggressive an image. Yes he wanted to appear strong so no-one would think of under-estimating him, but Hiccup knew he would be dealing with Vikings who looked for _any_ reason to fight.

So to provoke them by saying he had a dragon army would be problematic.

_Still, it did sound cool!_

Finally with his head starting to hurt, Hiccup came to the three words he had been deliberately avoiding. He didn't want to utter them but automatically the three words fell out his mouth tinged with sadness

"**Nest….." **_It made the dragons and him cringe as it was the prime source of all their troubles._

"**Clan…" **_Hiccup's clan had all but gone and left him alone to be the village outcast._

"**Tribe…"**

"_Tribe!" Hiccup rasped._

That word was like poison on his lips. It sickened him to his core knowing that his own tribe had rejected and abused him for most of his life. Now he was living a life of exile and chances are, all of his so-called tribe, maybe even Astrid included, were probably throwing a party right now to celebrate that he was finally gone.

"Never! Never will I call us a tribe!" Hiccup muttered bitterly, earning a concerned look from Toothless who didn't want to see his rider's happiness fade away with thoughts of his former home.

"A tribe is supposed to look out for its people!" Hiccup growled, "help the _weak _and be strong together!"

He would have gone further into his rant had Toothless not suddenly ducked out of position and started barrel-rolling towards the sea.

"Toothless! Woooaaahhhh!" Hiccup yelled as he held on for dear life struggling to control the tailfin. Just before they hit the ocean, Toothless threw out his wings, abruptly halting their free-fall. Before Hiccup could grasp what was happening Toothless had re-joined the formation of equally startled dragons.

Desperately trying to control his rapid breathing and adrenaline soaked heart, Hiccup wheezed at the Nightfury "Toothless! What in the name of Thor was that for?!"

This question simply earned him a rough jolt from the dragon followed by another clip in the face from his ear flap.

"OW! Will you stop it the slapping please?!"

The Nightfury looked at him with sad eyes, barking and warbling at him, slowing down until they flew in the centre of the formation and Hiccup could see the other dragons all looking at him. They all had similar expressions on their faces. He felt an overpowering presence in the back of his mind fill him, something that was telling him they wanted him to calm down.

'_But calm down from what? He was only talking about the tri…'_

"Oh!" Hiccup finally realised he was about go off on another tirade.

"You guys don't like it when I get angry...do you?"

Grumbles and nods in the affirmative filled the air around the astonished young Viking. They _all_ cared for how he felt! How? Why?

Hiccup leaned forward and patted Toothless on the top of his head and whispered "Thanks bud."

Sitting back up Hiccup's eyes closed and he allowed himself to calm down, letting his arms lift up and float in the wind. He breathed in deeply and savoured the sensations that flowed around him, knowing he was safe on his friend's back.

* * *

><p>Seeing his rider in this state of relaxation, Toothless took the opportunity to look at the other dragons one at a time and thanked them with a draconic nod and a look of gratitude for helping calm the boy down. In their hearts, the dragons did seem to care, but deep down they all feared, Toothless included, Hiccup would remain the dominating tyrannical presence they had witnessed in the arena. Only together could they change the boy and with him now bonded to them and a Nightfury, they were confident that in time they would.<p>

They would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silent flying Hiccup re-opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. Looking down he realised he had no idea where they were.<p>

"Hey guys! It's getting pretty late, and I'm pretty lost! Wadda you say we head back?!"

The dragons cooed in response and the entire formation began to sweep around to face a new direction which Hiccup assumed was the correct way home, trusting in the dragons' natural homing instincts to guide them back.

After about an hour passing over several islands, Hiccup began to recognize some of the landmasses below him. Most where uninhabited islands while others were home to tribes he knew. Others were completely new to him and Hiccup made another mental note to start investigating where he could go. He needed to seek out a more permanent place for him and his dragons to live now Berk was closed to him and he considered who might be willing to share that home with him. He had a few ideas who he could talk to, but the first person that always came to his mind was a certain blonde Viking that made him feel weak and strong at the same time.

Hiccup's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a horrifying piercing scream that seemed to cut through the air like a serrated knife.

In the night sky all of the dragons ground to a confused stop as they hovered in the air trying to make sense of what they were hearing. Again the scream rang out and rocked the dragon rider's group, Hiccup pressing his hands over his ears to protect them while the over-sensitive dragons struggled to stay aloft in their disorientation.

"What was that?" Hiccup yelled as he tried to pinpoint the origin of the sound. Straining his eyes he was just about able to pick out an island on the horizon.

A third time the scream rang out only more subdued, giving the dragons time to recover.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble bud, we should go help them!" Hiccup said his voice becoming steely and determined. He looked at the other dragons who seemed hesitant, still disturbed by the piercing shriek that had rocked them. Even Toothless seemed reluctant to head towards the sound.

"Come on guys!" the dragon rider called out "if I'm going to show people that dragons aren't what they think they are, then we have to show them we can help out if someone's in trouble!"

Still the dragons hesitated and Hiccup had enough. "Fine! stay here! Toothless and I will check it out! If we need help I'll give you a roar," he said in exasperation before giving the Nightfury a nudge and the black dragon headed off to investigate, leaving the others behind.

* * *

><p>Although he started out slowly Toothless began to pick up speed. There was no arguing with his boy when it came to helping people. It was his nature and it was one of the reasons Toothless loved him as he did. His boy's compassion had returned the Nightfury to the skies once more and changed his life. If that compassion could do the same for another creature then Toothless felt obliged to help Hiccup in any way he could.<p>

Personally he hated seeing anyone suffer due his long years spent in the oppressive nest of the queen and wanted to help to prevent it anywhere else. Also the faster he flew, the faster he could find out what was going on and the faster he could get Hiccup away from danger if necessary.

* * *

><p>The island was closer now and Hiccup took a good long look at it. It was a morass of jagged outcrops and barren volcanic plains, coupled with tall black trees that looked like spikey claws trying to tear the sky apart. Hiccup circled the island a few times, the Nightfury's black scales hiding them perfectly in the night sky. He picked out a few large settlements, rope bridges over deep crevices, a harbour, a killing arena and many large steel doors cut into the sides of the mountains.<p>

Trepidation filled Hiccup as he eventually recognized the island's outline from the charts he had copied and the symbol he could see daubed on the sides of a few buildings.

"Oh sweet Thor! I know where we are bud!" Hiccup said in alarm.

He was about to utter the Island's name but another scream interrupted him only for it to abruptly silenced. Snapping his head to the left, fearing whatever what was screaming had been killed, Hiccup saw the light of torches in the distance. With an easy pull on the saddle he directed Toothless towards it.

"Oh well, no time to worry about that now! Let's see what going on!"

A few seconds later he found himself circling a wide plain of bare rock where a massive skirmish was taking place. A mass of heavily armoured Vikings were crowded around something that was struggling underneath, that neither Toothless nor Hiccup could see. Men hollered and yelled orders to each other incoherently while panicked warriors ran back and forth from the closest settlement.

Suddenly, a new person entered the scene surrounded by more Vikings and all the warriors seemed to calm down at the arrival of this new-comer, who spoke to a well-built man that joined him from the throng. As the new arrival bellowed orders in an accent thick enough to drown in, as one the mass of burly warriors stepped back a bit from their chaotic huddle.

What they revealed shocked all concerned and Hiccup's heart leapt with fear and outrage. Standing up in his saddle he looked down disdainfully as the sound of whips and chains began to snap and clink in the still night air. The large leader approached the huddled form drawing two vicious looking swords. An angry snarl crossed Hiccup's face as the cruel chuckles of unfeeling men began to fill his ears. Clenching his fists he spoke to Toothless whose rage was also rising.

"We need to stop this Toothless!"

The dragon growled in the affirmative

"But we're going to need the others!"

With that Hiccup let out his ferocious dragon call that sailed out over the sea to his flock. He hoped it would be loud enough before turning to back to his Nightfury companion. The Vikings below him had certainly heard it, spurring the dragon boy into action.

"We'll hold them off until the others get here and then we'll fix this. LET'S GO BUD!"

And with that the Nightfury dived towards the throng beneath them, unleashing its trademark howl, followed by a highly accurate barrage of purple-hot plasma!

Not the way he wanted to start his first meeting with another tribe but right now, in this moment, he neither worried nor cared and neither did Toothless!

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>He was alone in the dark.<strong>

But it had always been that way.

**And he liked it.**

**He stood alone as their leader.**

And they liked it.

**The darkness now split down the centre and daylight flooded into the room.**

**As he adjusted his eyes and took in the Great Hall of Berk,**

**he realised after all his years of striving, his day had finally come**

There he stood resplendent in his armour, Gobber's finest work.

**As the tribe filed in he saw the looks of warmth and gratitude on their faces.**

He had done it! He had ended the war and returned home a hero!

**All had praised his skills and his talents, his courage and his tactical brilliance.**

The dragons were a threat no more and as he looked towards the joyful crowd he heard his name

being taken up in a chant that grew louder and louder.

**Standing up from his throne he basked in the acceptance of his people, **

**his life finally having value and him having the respect he deserved.**

He looked to his right, Stoic and Spitelout stood there, nodding and clapping in approval.

**They had admitted they were wrong and accepted him back.**

**Stoic had graciously stepped aside in an act of repentance**

**and now the tribe was his to lead into a glorious future!**

He looked to his left, there was Gobber, Bucket and Mulch and even old Mildew with many others.

They all cheered and clapped and he felt so happy, finally at peace

**Then **_**she **_**appeared.**

His eyes widened as the beautiful blonde woman of his dreams

made her way through the centre of the room towards him.

She had certainly grown and changed in his absence.

Her curvaceous body was complemented by the flowing blue dress she wore.

**All was still as she approached, her Aqua blue eyes warm and inviting, **

**her luscious lips curled in a cute smile.**

She reached out her hands and embraced him and soon all he could see was

the beautiful Hofferson woman filling his vision.

**And all the while he could hear his name being chanted.**

He drew his Valkyrie to him and she opened her mouth to kiss him.

**However the chants got gruffer and he felt like something was wrong. **

He listened as the woman got closer and the crowd kept chanting.

ALIVN!...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN! !...ALVIN!

**In desperation he murmured**

"**Oh Eira!"**

"ALVIN SIR! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

**Just as they about to kiss, **

**Alvin the Treacherous **

**was kicked out of heaven and woke up roughly in Hel.**

He was

**NOT HAPPY!**

* * *

><p>"ALVIN SIR!...WAKE UP!...WAKE UP!...PLEASE SIR!...YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!...WAKE…"<p>

The crushing blow of a huge right hand sent the guard that was shaking him flying across the room and shattering a cupboard against the wall. All that escaped the pile of flesh, armour and wooden debris was a pained groan and the clattering of large splinters to the floor.

"I heard you the first time." Alvin muttered groggily as he threw himself up from his bed, automatically reaching for his armour and weapons which hung on a rack beside his bed.

There was some sort of commotion going on outside and high pitched screams brought the Outcast leader to his senses quicker. Another dragon raid maybe?

'_Perfect, just perfect!'_

He had to hurry.

However, Alvin knew to be an effective leader he had to look the part and was content to let his men fend for themselves as he strapped on his armour with practised ease. Within a few minutes he stood a moving mountain of muscle, spikes, steel and leather, ready to fight off anything or anyone that might dare take him on.

Stalking over to the door, he looked at the unconscious guard still crumpled on the floor. He noticed in his hand was clutched a piece of straw. Smirking knowingly he reached down and snatched it out of the man's hand and threw open the door.

Outside his house were three other guards that, on his appearance snapped to attention, yet did their best not to look at him. With deliberate slowness Alvin the Treacherous raised the piece of straw up and they all looked at it as he drawled.

"The man who drew the short straw couldn't tell me anything. Who drew the next one?"

A broad faced, big nosed warrior stepped forward resolutely, ready to give his report.

"Ah! Excellent!" Alvin chirped cheerfully "Now what have you got to say?"

"Alvin we were….."

**THWACK!**

The guard crumpled to the floor unconscious as Alvin withdrew his bulky fist from his face, a sadistic smile on his own. He loved that his guards feared him so much, they would resort to drawing straws to see who would have the dubious honour of waking him. That was how he ran things and by punching the next man, who thought he was more fortunate than the last, it reminded everyone that nobody was beyond his might.

"Nice try lads, maybe next time!" he chirped again before giving out a rough hacking chuckle.

A group of warriors running down the street calling for ropes and chains drew Alvin's attention back to the matter at hand and he became the deadly serious leader he was known to be. Leaning forward into last two men's faces he drawled threateningly.

"Right you scumbags! Tell me what's going on that you have to disturb my rest!"

The guard on the right answered first.

"Sir! We bring word from Savage. He says he's found something of great interest and you should come see it right away! He thinks it may be a downed dragon we can _capture_ sir!"

"Really?" Alvin declared as his eyebrows rose up, "Why can't he do it by himself!?"

"We heard it's a very powerful dragon" the other guard chimed in, "Savage said he wanted you to see if it was worth dragging back to the kill ring and if not, let you have the honour of putting it out of its misery!"

"Really?! Well I am touched!" Alvin crooned sarcastically before narrowing his eyes again, "I must thank Savage for being so considerate for giving me such an honour **in the middle of the bloody night!"**

**THWACK!...THUNK!...CRASH!**

With that both guards were on the floor nursing their jaws from the powerful swipe the Outcast leader lashed out at them with. Stepping over their groaning forms Alvin spun around and yelled "Well don't just lie there ladies! We got ourselves a dragon to capture and if I can't get any sleep tonight then neither can you!"

"Yes Alvin!" both men whimpered in unison as they dragged themselves and their fellow guards to their feet and limped after their leader who was already 20 strides ahead, breaking into a run.

Alvin figured if he got this over with quickly he could get back to his lovely, lovely dream with the lovely Eira Hofferson!

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Alvin found himself rounding a corner with a dozen of his men falling in behind him. They were all carrying an array of chains, finishing nets and iron bolas. Coming into a clearing near the Loki tree forest, Alvin saw over 30 of his men clustered around a large mass that was writhing and struggling. Another scream rang out and nearly threatened to deafen them all before it was abruptly stifled. Indeed Alvin could see streams of blood pouring out of the ears of the warriors not wearing helmets, holding on to the large object.<p>

Seeking to bring some order to proceedings Alvin raised his voice and bellowed out for his second in command.

"SAVAGE! Where are ya?!"

At once a lean yet well-built man burst out of the scrum of Outcasts and darted towards the chieftain, his arms and hands a mess of cuts and bruises. Coming to a stop in front of him Savage straightened up as best he could, showing he was a good six inches taller than his bulkier master. However his weaselling high-pitched voice immediately gave away his lower rank as he squeaked to Alvin in delight.

"Alvin! Thank Odin you're here! You're not going to believe what we found!"

"You know your right there Savage," Alvin drawled, his hands resting on his sword handle, "if someone else dragged me out of me bed this late at night**, I wouldn't believe them either!"**

Cracking his knuckles Alvin stepped forward to 'reward' his lieutenant, who quickly stepped back pleading.

"Now now now, I know you're going to _like _this one Alvin! I promise!" Savage urged.

"Alright then, show me what you got!" Alvin yelled gruffly.

Savage quickly bowed and turned to the men who were being reinforced by the new arrivals.

"Alright men keep a good hold of it now and let Alvin see it!"

At once the group opened up and Alvin finally saw the cause of all the commotion. His mouth went from shock to a wide, wickedly cruel smile.

For there on the ground, was one of the most dangerous and elusive dragons in the world. A dragon that gave men nightmares and made women and children shriek and tremble in their beds. It was over 50 feet long and it was comprised of mostly tail before ending in a large bulbous head shaped body with enormous milky white eyes. All across its head and dark blue body, innumerable red spikes poked out and there was not a single Outcast who didn't have bleeding hands.

"The Whispering Death!" Alvin chuckled evilly.

"Indeed!" Savage grinned seeing his master was pleased "We found it making its way through the Loki trees in the forest. At first we couldn't understand why it wouldn't fly or dig underground to get away! But then we saw these!"

Savage gestured to some of the Outcasts who stepped back a little further to reveal that the normally thin snake-like body of the dragon was bloated with large bulges that stretched and distorted its usually slender figure. It's normally white underbelly was riddled with ugly purple bruises and red streaks where blood vessels sat up to point of bursting.

"It wouldn't stop screaming when we touched those bulges! We think it may be sick with something. Perhaps it's dying. It would explain why it's not putting up much of a fight."

"It's a dragon Savage." Alvin intoned, "Dying or not, it will bite your hand off at any given opportunity."

"Not anymore!" Savage chuckled, gesturing to the hastily patched series of leather straps that effectively kept the dragon's mouth shut. As the dragon struggled, all it could do now was whine indignantly through its gag.

"Do you think it can be saved? I'd like to see how well it does in the kill ring." Alvin asked eyeing the dragon.

"I don't know!" Savage replied "none of us have ever been this close to a Whispering Death before!"

"I've seen lumps like that back when I used to be a Yak farmer!" A heavily armoured warrior chimed in angrily, "Usually means they got tumours and they don't last long. And you can't even eat the meat after!"

Alvin mused for a moment as Savage cracked his whip to the others to move in with their extra chains and ropes, helping to make sure the dragon were completely immobilized. Eventually the Bulky outcast chieftain spoke, his voice heavy with disdain.

"Any dragon that can be taken down this easily isn't worth bothering with. Whatever it's sick with, I don't want it spreading to the dragons we already have in the cells. You've done well Savage! But I think it would best for all concerned if we put the beast out of its misery."

With that a loud chuckle went up from the Outcast leader as he drew his two serrated swords. He had killed plenty of dragons with them before and he was ready to do it again.

"Keep your eyes open lads" Alvin spoke menacingly as he approached the whimpering dragon, "It's not every day you get to witness the death of a Whispering Death!"

His fellow outcasts began laughing as well, preparing to revel in the death of one of their most hated enemies. Alvin could almost look the beast in the eye, his visage dark and foreboding in the flickering torchlight. He raised both his swords with a mighty war-cry and was about to bring them down when a new sound broke the air.

Somewhere up in the air a fearsome dragon roar rang out and all of the outcasts along with the bound dragon snapped their heads to the sky. From the impenetrable blackness came a high pitched whistling and the beginnings of a howl that struck each man in his very soul. Savage was the first react as he recognized what was coming and screamed.

"**Nightfury! Get down!"**

And in the moment, the ground in front of Alvin and Savage exploded, a bright purple plasma blast throwing them to their backs.

They were up almost immediately, their strong warrior constitutions preventing them from passing out. Alvin would never be laid out by anything. Taking in the pandemonium, he saw the unholy off-spring of lightning and death itself diving amongst his men striking them away with his claws, wings and tail. Most of his men retreated to the edge of the clearing as the dragon launched back into the air only to return, rapidly unleashing more balls of flame that kept them at a distance or fleeing for their lives.

Not wanting to be denied his prize, Alvin grabbed one of his swords from the ground and waving it above his head screamed

"Come on lads! Get up and fight! Bring that beast down!"

Savage then screamed beside him to the recovering Outcasts who hadn't run away.

"Bolas now!"

The air was filled with a high pitched whirring noise as half a dozen Outcasts began spinning their bolas, building up speed to release them at their elusive attacker. Wings could be heard flapping all around the clearing and suspicious eyes darted all over the night sky desperately trying to get a beat on their shadowy attacker.

"There!" one jittery Outcast cried and launched his bola into the air, followed by three others.

As they listened intently all they heard was the faint cracking of their projectiles falling impotently out of sky and landing somewhere far away after hitting nothing.

Alvin growled at the collective misfire and noted the man who had led it for future punishment.

"Keep your eyes peeled men! Don't let it get to you!" Savage hissed to the other two warriors who were still spinning their ropes ready to launch.

However with their eyes fixed on the sky they hadn't noticed Hiccup and Toothless had landed and were actually creeping up behind them on the ground. Hiccup had switched from sitting up to a lying down position in his saddle so he would blend in with his dragon more effectively and not throw off the Nightfury's balance as it stalked forward then dashed from the shadows.

With a growl and a well place tail swipe to the legs, Toothless ensured both Outcasts found themselves flung to the ground, tangled up in their bolas ropes. He finished them off with a well-placed claw swipe to the head to make sure they didn't get up for a very long time.

With the threat removed Toothless hurried toward the immobile Whispering Death that had been chained to the ground.

"It's going for the other dragon!" Alvin shouted, "Stop it! Stop it now!"

At once the Outcasts who didn't run away, charged with their leader towards the pair of reptiles. They came from all angles, armed to the teeth with swords, shields, nets, axes and pikes.

Both dragon and rider glanced at each other, deeply concerned about their terrible odds.

'_Oh well! If they were going to go out, then going out helping a dragon would be as good a way as any!_' Hiccup thought as he reached behind his back to take out his dagger, hoping he could do some damage when he was finally confronted, though he very much doubted it.

The Outcasts were now almost on top of them, their snarling ugly faces discernible in the low light, when suddenly all was as bright as day as a massive wall of fire rose up in front of them.

Even Hiccup was terrified. Shielding his eyes from the blinding flames and shuddering in the extreme heat, Hiccup was reminded of when he was almost barbequed by a Monstrous Nightmare during a raid and then in arena. The heat and the noise were exactly the same.

Finally opening his eyes Hiccup saw the flames had been spread in a wide circle around them, the two dragons and rider effectively cutting them off from their attackers.

Several of the Outcasts had been thrown back by the shockwave of the attack but just as many hadn't been able to halt their charge and so were screaming wildly as they tried to douse the flames that engulfed their bodies.

From his place on the ground Alvin the Treacherous saw that his men were dying around him and his anger grew. That anger turned to horror as within the circle of fire the Nightfury now slowly rose up, spreading it wings out wide, a deep roar emanating from its throat. It seemed death himself had come to Outcast Island to reap their black souls. His stare was broken by Savage grabbing his shoulder, half-dragging, half-pulling him away.

"We've gotta get out of here Alvin!" Savage urged.

Alvin didn't respond. He was transfixed on the black shadow that seemed to reject the fire light that surrounded it. He was in awe of its power. That awe only increased when out of the night sky a huge Monstrous Nightmare swooped down, its body fully alight. It was followed quickly by a Hideous Zippleback letting loose its gaseous explosions and a Gronkle that barrelled into any remaining groups of warriors that still stood. Finally the air was filled with what sounded like arrow fire as a Deadly Nadder strafed by, flicking its tail, sending vicious spikes at anything that moved. Alvin winced in pain as a spike caught him in the arm.

The carnage the dragons wreaked was sickening as the Outcasts that tried to fight back were promptly dismissed with claws, teeth, talons, fangs, and flames. Some got up and fled, others didn't get up at all.

Again Savage tried to rouse his leader. "Alvin come on! We can't fight this many dragons! We gotta go! **Everyone **_**RETREAT!"**_

This time the burly Viking got through to his leader and Alvin scrambled to his feet to run. But once he reached a rocky outcrop he stopped and looked back at the fiery inferno that had engulfed them with Savage craning over his shoulder to see as well. They had never seen anything like this before and wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>As he became accustomed to the heat and tried to block out the screams of the men around him, Hiccup slipped off Toothless' back as the Nightfury reared up on its hind legs to scare off the remaining Outcasts. He knew the Monstrous Nightmare was the one responsible for their deliverance and he smiled as he saw his cadre of dragons swoop out of the night sky one by one to continue their defence on the ground. When they weren't fighting the Vikings off, they kept their fire wall burning as Hiccup crept slowly toward the bound dragon that was now eyeing him carefully.<p>

Hiccup noticed the dragon's eye lids were narrowed in the bright fire light and moved so his shadow covered them. Straight away the eyelids opened wider.

'_Interesting!'_ Hiccup thought. _'The Whispering death was highly sensitive to light. That explained why it had been caught outside at this time of night. Something new to write in his book of dragons already!'_

Coming closer, his hands raised to show he bore no weapons, Hiccup began speaking in comforting tones to the agitated snake beast.

"It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help" he said before gesturing at the other dragons who were making short work of the Outcasts "they….the other dragons are here to help you too. We are going to get you out of here, we're going to take you some place safe ok? But you have to trust us! Will you trust us?

The dragon seemed to analyse the young Viking with its baleful milky eyes before giving a cautious nod.

Nodding his agreement Hiccup continued talking as he slowly brought out his dagger and started slicing through the ropes that held the dragon down. Swiftly working his way down the body he made short work of the restraints. There were other secondary restraints that bound the dragon's wings and spikes together but Hiccup ignored those for now. He had to get it off the ground first.

The chains however had been pegged deeply into the ground and he wasn't strong enough to pull them out. He would have to work on his strength if he wanted to do anything constructive in the future.

_Yet another mental note to file away. He was going to be busy._

Still he raced to complete his task. Hiccup ended up back at the head of the downed dragon and carefully began to cut away the leather bindings that muzzled its large mouth. With the last band cut Hiccup sheathed his dagger and watched in trepidation as the Whispering Death slowly opened and flexed its giant maw. A stream of insidious whispering voices began to escape the beast's mouth, playing about and unsettling Hiccup's brain while he saw many over-lapping circular rows of teeth begin to rotate back and forth. It was a powerful, highly intimidating sight and Hiccup got an inkling as to why the dragon was so hated and feared.

The call of **'_RETREAT!'_ **broke Hiccup from his observations and he guessed that on the other side of the flames his attackers had been routed. They were safe but probably not for long and their protective ring of fire was beginning to wane.

Turning to where he thought the Zippleback and Nightmare were, Hiccup let out some guttural barking sounds and his usual dragon roar. Straightaway the Nightmare and Zippleback burst through the flames impervious to their scorching heat. The two large dragons eyed Hiccup as he stared fiercely at them pointing at the Whispering Death's chains.

"Break the chains then bring the dragon back home! Hurry!"

The two dragons got straight to work and pulled the steel pegs out of the ground, letting the chains fall limp around the body of the Whispering Death. The Nightmare then began hovering over the body of the snake dragon and tentatively wrapped its claws around its back between its folded wings and crushed down spikes. The Zippleback took up its position at the rear of the creature and used its long twin necks to guide the body onto its back where it would rest securely and not put too much pressure on the Nightmare's end.

Once they were in position the dragons lifted the entire creature, chains and all, off the ground with a few uneven jolts here and there and flew away with it into the night sky. With a satisfied grunt Hiccup, climbed back on Toothless who was still roaring and letting off the odd plasma blast.

"Ok Bud were done here, let's go."

Toothless warbled in the affirmative and ducked down to launch into the air. But, as the dragon did so Hiccup finally got a good look at the carnage that had occurred on the other side of the firewall. He was dismayed to see many bodies littering the ground around them. Some men writhed in pain, other men just lay still, others were no longer complete men at all, sharing their life blood with the lifeless grey rock on which they lay.

Hiccup's breath hitched and he gasped at what had happened. But before he could articulate his thoughts The Nightfury launched them up in to the sky and back to their new home, catching up with the rest of their flock in short order.

* * *

><p>Alvin didn't know what to say as he crept out of his hiding place to fully survey the charred battle site before him. Smoke rose from the ground and the air was thick with the smell of singed leather, molten steel and burnt flesh. But none of that really registered though as Savage came to stand beside him and articulated his very thoughts at that moment.<p>

"They…they…..they saved it. The dragons saved one of their own…they fought together to save one of their own!"

Spurred by his second in command Alvin finally spoke, obsessing on what had held his gaze the longest.

"The Nightfury! It led them like they were an army Savage! Those dragons fought like soldiers and he was their general! I've never seen anything like it! The Nightfury never shows it face, never takes food….."

"….and never misses!" Savage finished sorrowfully as his eyes fell on the bodies that littered the area.

Alvin let his blurring eyesight fall on them as well. Though he prided himself on being tough, intimidating and sometimes brutal to his men, he was still their chief and did care when one of them was lost in battle. For what good would a chief be with no warriors to fight for him? Besides, they were all Outcasts and felt a sense of kinship with each other on that basis alone.

His warrior's heart burned with the desire for revenge.

"Get the men back here to find anyone who might still be alive", Alvin growled "We'll deal with the ones that aren't alive tomorrow."

Alvin stepped forward shakily as if the emotions of this loss were finally taking over him. But that was absurd! Alvin the Treacherous never got emotional!

This was something else. Something biological.

An irritating, stinging sensation attracted his attention and Alvin realised why his world was spinning now. Embedded in his left shoulder was a large fragment of a Deadly Nadder spike, its bone like surface glistening in a fine film of poison.

"Well that's perfect. Just perfect!" the Outcast leader slurred as he stumbled and collapsed heavily to the ground with a loud clatter of his armour.

A stab of pain stopped Alvin from passing out as he saw Savage rip the offending bone from his arm and stem the wound with a rag calling to him.

"Alvin! Don't you die sir! Alvin!

"Don't worry Savage, no need to…..cry like a….. widow woman!" Alvin slurred with his trademark grin, "I've taken plenty of Nadder spikes before and still come back fighting!"

Alvin's breathing was becoming more laboured and he hacked up a small pool of blood showing the poison was really starting to hit him now.

"Well? What you waiting for you lanky fool? Get me to healer!" the burly chieftain demanded sarcastically, "You're not going to replace me as leader of the Outcasts that easily, you ungrateful, brush-faced, Yak's-arse! Ha ha ha!"

Savage smiled at his chief's insulting sarcasm. It meant he was going to be ok. He hoped. _If_ Savage _was_ going to take down Alvin the Treacherous he would do it front of the entire tribe with a sword in his hand and he certainly wouldn't let some damned dragon steal his glory. The _honour _of killing Alvin would be his.

Pulling Alvin up, Savage raised his voice to the returning Outcasts who had brought even more warriors with them.

"Hurry up you useless excuses for Vikings! Alvin's been hurt!"

At once the throng of warriors quickened their pace and they gathered round to carry their now unconscious leader to the healers hut.

"What happened to the dragons sir?!" a passing warrior asked him.

"I'm not sure!" the tall Viking replied before snapping into his fierce commanding persona, "What are you doing asking stupid questions?! Get your arse over there and see to the others! Get the wounded to the healers and make sure the fallen and are taken to the great hall with their weapons and armour intact!"

Savage gave the questioning warrior a shove and a firm kick to the backside to get him moving away from him. As the battle site was swiftly cleared Savage oversaw everything. He stood there alone for a long time after the clear up had been finished.

He kept staring up the night sky into which the dragons had disappeared with their prize.

"What is goin on?...I wonder…" he mused.

After a while, Savage left, still pondering what he saw. For the briefest moment he thought he saw something earlier, on the other side of the flames. A small shadow that moved like a…

…_..no that would be impossible. It must have been a trick of the light, the flailing body of a dying comrade probably!_

But still….

…..He could have sworn he saw…..

…**..a person!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys!<strong>

**Hiccup finally scores a victory on his night time adventure and we get to see the dragons in their element with a few hints as to how they interact with each other and Hiccup. What does this mean? We shall see!**

**As you can see we got some old faces turning up. It was really fun bringing Alvin into things as he brings a nice splash of colour to proceedings. **

**As always feel free to leave a review, PM or feedback of any kind as I'm really keen to hear what you all think of it so far and what you might like to happen.**

**Now we have a choice of what order the next two chapters come in.**

**Do you want to see what happens with Hiccup and the dragons when they get back or do you want to go back to Astrid who also has a night time adventure of her own to deal with? **

**Let me know in the reviews or PM's**

**Many thanks for reading and I look forward to reading what you have to say.**

**Next posting won't be for at least 10 days.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


End file.
